Beyond Green Eyes
by Aquaria245
Summary: Blaine ends up learning a whole new side to Sebastian thanks to an unlikely source, his brother Cooper. And in the process starts seeing lots of things in a different way. Hopefully this sort of gets the point across. It starts Klaine but will move to Seblaine. Rate M for future chapters. Angst/Friendship/Drama/Romance
1. Chapter 1

Not my characters, just some wishful thinking of what could happen.

Beyond Green Eyes

Part 1

Once he was settled in his seat, Blaine couldn't help think about his conversations with his parents prior to leaving for the airport. Yes, things had gotten infinitely better between he and Cooper since his visit to Lima, but he was still shocked that Cooper wanted him to come and stay with him in New York for the last two weeks of his vacation. Or was it his parents' insistence on him going? Either way, Blaine was looking forward to it, especially since this impromptu trip had caused a bit of stress in his relationship with Kurt.

"I still don't see why you have to go Blaine; this is going to cut into our last bit of time together." Kurt told him as he packed his suitcase.

"Come on Kurt, don't be so dramatic. You were the one that pushed me to fix my relationship with Cooper."

"I know I did. I just didn't expect something like this to happen. Plus, I don't get why it's so important to your parents that you go." Blaine just shook his head in response. He didn't quite get it either, but ever since his parents came back from visiting Cooper something had changed and he had to admit he was a bit curious to find out what.

As he listened to his music Blaine's thoughts continued to wander. The summer had been a bit of a blur for the most part. He had seen or spent time with almost everyone be it either from McKinley or Dalton, that is everyone but Sebastian. From what Thad had told him once the school year had ended Sebastian left Ohio within a few days. He had been in touch with some of the Warblers, but not much. In fact some of them were a bit worried as it was unlike Sebastian to go completely off grid like this.

Mind you, Sebastian disappearing made Kurt completely happy. He still didn't understand how Blaine had forgiven him let alone become friendly with him again. If it was up to Kurt, Blaine would have no contact with the meerkat" whatsoever.

Meanwhile in New York Cooper was pacing around the kitchen. "I honestly don't know how he's going to react Lex."

"From what you've told me, it should be fine. Even though I still think you should have been a bit more forthright with him one of the numerous times you've talked to him."

"I know." Cooper replied as he leaned his head against the wall. "I…I just don't want this to destroy what we've worked so hard to rebuild. I love having my little brother back in my life again."

"You won't destroy anything. If anything I'm guessing that he's going to be shocked and once that wears off things will be fine."

_Ladies and gentlemen, we've begun our decent. We should be at the gate in approximately twenty minutes._

With that announcement Blaine glanced out the window at the city below. He wasn't quite sure why, but he couldn't help feel as though this was the beginning of a major change in his life.

Standing just outside the security gate Cooper couldn't stop running his fingers though his hair. He was so anxious to share everything that was going on with Blaine, yet scared at the same time. But any doubts he was having were soon washed away as he saw Blaine walking through the gates. Without a hesitation Cooper pulled Blaine into a huge hug, shocking Blaine slightly. "I'm so glad you're here man." Cooper told him as he let him go. The smile on Cooper's face spoke volumes. Their relationship had changed.

The two continued to talk on their way to baggage claim. Blaine couldn't help laugh as Cooper basically rattled off a check list to him, making sure he brought everything his Mom had asked him. "I've got everything Coop, don't worry. I double checked, so did Mom and Dad which was a bit shocking as you know how he feels about packing." Cooper nodded knowingly as they waited for Blaine's bags. Once they had everything they headed for the parking garage. "Hey Coop, so how cramped are we going to be in your place?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that I know most places in New York don't have a lot of space. And since you're just in town for that movie your shooting I just…" Blaine let his words trail off as he saw a slight look of confusion on Cooper's face.

"Trust me man, the last thing we're gonna be is cramped." Cooper replied as he stopped next to an SUV.

"Forget where you parked?" Blaine asked with a smile. But the next thing he heard was a chirp and the doors to the black Range Rover unlocked and Cooper raised the back hatch.

"Nope." He replied as he loaded Blaine's bags in back. "Now get in, there's someone anxious to meet you." Blaine did as his brother asked, still slightly shocked by what Cooper was driving.

"I take it that means I'm going to finally meet the lady in your life." Cooper nodded in response as they made their way out of the garage. "Mom and Dad love her, just so you know. They couldn't stop talking about her after they got home." A huge grin crept across Cooper's face and he didn't even realize it. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yea." Cooper replied. "She's added so much to my life Blaine that I don't even know where to begin. I keep asking myself how I got so lucky." As Blaine tried to stifle a laugh Cooper couldn't help ask what was so funny.

"Dad basically said the same thing when he and Mom got home. He couldn't help wonder what she saw in you. To which Mom replied with a playful slap to the back of his head and something about the fact that the two of them weren't much different." As Blaine spoke he noticed Cooper turn onto Broadway and began taking in the sights. There were only going to be a couple more turns before they arrived at the house. "You live here?" Blaine asked as they waited for the gates to open. Cooper nodded as he pulled in. "I didn't think there were places like this in the city."

"They're here. Most are close to a century old if not older." Cooper replied as he got out of the SUV. "You coming?" He asked as he got Blaine's bags out of the back. Blaine shook his head, grabbed his carry-on and got out. Shortly before they reached the front door Cooper took a deep breath. "You ready?" Blaine nodded and Cooper opened the door. "We're back!" He called out into the vast foyer as Blaine took in the grand surroundings.

Before he had a chance to say anything he glanced up and saw a beautiful, bubbly brunette making her way down the massive staircase. "I was beginning to worry about you two." She said as she got closer. "Was traffic really that bad?" She asked as Cooper gave her a hug. After Cooper let go, he still kept an arm wrapped around her waist. "Lexi, I'd like to introduce you to Blaine." A smile crept across her face as Blaine pulled her into a hug.

"Hope Coop here warned you that I was a hugger."

"Not a problem, so am I." Just as they were letting go the front door popped open.

"Lex, they didn't have exactly what you wanted so I got you mint brownie burst instead. I hope that's…" Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the scene in front of him. "Hey Blaine, how was your flight?" He then proceeded to walk passed the three of them and into the kitchen as Blaine just looked at his brother and Lexi.

With the look in his eyes, Lexi knew that Cooper hadn't filled Blaine in on everything on the ride from the airport. So she looked at Copper, then at Blaine. "Guess Coop here didn't fill you in on everything, so I guess I need to. Your brother introduced me as Lexi, but formally speaking I'm Alexis….Alexis Smythe." Cooper and Lexi just looked at Blaine as her words processed in his head.

"Wait….so…you're…."

"I'm Sebs's sister."

"Blaine, you okay buddy?" Cooper asked as his brother seemed at a total and complete loss of words. Blaine nodded as took in everything that just happened. "I'm really sorry man. I should've told you everything before you even got here it's just…I didn't know how." Blaine could see the sincerity in his brother's eyes as he spoke as well as the concern in Lexi's.

"It's okay, honestly. I could see how it could be awkward considering everything that has gone down between me and Sebastian, but we've gotten passed it. Heck, I'd say we're actually in a better place than we've ever been, much to Kurt's chagrin." Blaine could see a sense of relief wash over both of them as he spoke. "Can I ask one question though?" He asked looking more at Lexi than at his brother and she gave him a nod. "What's with calling him Seb?"

Lexi didn't get a chance to answer as Sebastian walked back into the foyer. "That's because she feels Sebastian sounds stuffy. So depending on her mood I'm Seb, Sebby, or Bas." He answered as he tossed a bottle of water at Blaine. Happy with what unfolded Lexi asked Sebastian to show Blaine up to his room. So he grabbed one of his bags and they headed up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"So, have you been here all summer?" Blaine asked as they headed to the third floor.

"Yea, I got here a couple days after the school year ended. After everything that went down this past year Lex thought I could use some time away and asked if I wanted to come stay with her."

"When Thad said you went away most of us assumed you went to Paris to visit your parents." Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I tell you in sec." Sebastian replied once they reached the top of the stairs. "Down to your left and at the end of the hall is the lovebirds' room. I recommend staying away from there; it can be a bit noisy if you know what I mean." He said with a smirk. "And you'll be staying down here across from me." As they walked into what would be Blaine's room Sebastian set his bag down as Blaine looked around.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting anything like this." He said as he sat down on the bed and looked around the spacious room. "I was figuring I'd be sleeping on a couch while I was here." Blaine then tapped a spot next to him asking Sebastian to join him. "So, are you going to tell me what was so funny before?"

"Can I ask you something first?" Blaine nodded as he was still taking in this different version of Sebastian. "Did you honestly not know your brother was dating my sister?"

"Not a clue. But considering everything that happened between us I can see why he was hesitant to say anything. It is a bit odd."

"Tell me about it. I knew Lexi had been seeing this guy for over a year but didn't know much about him. All I knew was that he was an actor. It wasn't until I came out here that I found out it was your brother." Not knowing why, the two of them just started to laugh about the crazy situation surrounding them. Blaine got up and started to unpack us they continued to talk. "So Sebastian, what was so funny earlier?" But before Sebastian had a chance to speak Cooper's voice came out of nowhere.

"Come on Seb, we're going to be late."

Sebastian glanced across the room and jumped up off the bed. "Shit! I'll tell you later B, I promise, but I gotta go."

"Where?"

"Lacrosse." With that Sebastian was out of Blaine's room, grabbed a bag from his doorway and ran down the stairs.

Blaine finished unpacking and headed back downstairs figuring that he hadn't been left alone in the big house. Just as he reached the landing of second floor he paused as he heard piano playing. Intrigued by what he heard, he followed the sound down a hallway to large room. There he leaned against the door frame once he saw that it was Lexi playing as not to disturb her. Once she finished the piece he cleared his throat as he entered the room. "You play beautifully." He said as he approached the cherry baby grand.

"Thank you. Do you play?" Lexi asked as she scooted to one side of the bench so Blaine could sit down next to her.

"A bit, but nothing like you."

"Why do I have a feeling that you play as well as Seb. Meaning you play much better than you'll ever admit."

"Sebastian plays?" Lexi couldn't help giggle. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes Seb plays and no, you said nothing wrong. I just can't help it. Anytime anyone calls him Sebastian besides our mother I laugh. It took everything I had not to bust a gut the time I visited him a Dalton."

"You visited him at Dalton?" Blaine asked curiously as he began to fiddle with the piano a bit.

"I actually went to see him after what happened to you. I probably shouldn't tell you this considering you were the one in terrible pain, but he was a wreck over what happened." Blaine looked at Lexi, intent on paying attention to what she was saying. He knew Sebastian had felt terrible, but a part of him was curious too just how bad he really felt. "He called me in tears blabbing non-stop about how he'd fucked up once again. It took me a while to get him to calm down as he was starting to hyperventilate. Mind you as I was dealing with him, Coop was talking to your Mom. It was a big mess. Your Mom had only told Cooper so much but Seb was pretty blunt with me about what happened."

"It was supposed to be Kurt."

"I know and that doesn't make it any different. What he did was wrong and he knew it. He never meant to hurt anyone it's just…" Lexi took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair, very much like Sebastian does when he's figuring out what to say.

Blaine shook his head as he didn't quite know when he realized that quirk of Sebastian's or why he even noticed in the first place. "It's just what Lexi?" She sighed softly and looked at Blaine.

"There's much more to my brother than most people realize."

"I know. Even though he's cocky, arrogant and rather self-assure most of the time, I have seen those…softer sides of him. Though I don't think I was quite prepared to see how he is around you." The smile that came to Blaine's face quickly spread to Lexi. "Makes me wonder why he never mentioned that he had a sister.

"You noticed that huh?" Blaine nodded. "Why don't we finish this conversation at the park?"

"The park?" He asked as she got up from the piano.

"Yes. That's where Seb and Coop are."

"Wait, my brother is playing lacrosse with Sebas…" Blaine cut his last word as he kind of understood what Lexi meant about the whole Sebastian thing. And seeing who he was around her it didn't quite fit anymore.

After grabbing a blanket and cooler they were on their way. The entire way to the park they talked, getting to know each other. By the time they reach the field Blaine completely understood why his brother was so in love with her. Plus he also gained quite a bit of insight on Sebastian as well. The game hadn't started yet by the time they arrived at the field but it was getting close. They were just getting settle when Sebastian and Cooper jogged up to them. "We were beginning to think you two deserted us." Cooper said as he leaned down to give Lexi a kiss.

"You know I'd never miss my boys play." She replied with a playful grin. "Now go out there and kick some ass." Sebastian gave her a kiss on the top of the headed and nodded at Blaine before heading out on the field with Cooper.

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes I'd never believed it."

"What?"

"This is not the Seb that everyone back home knows."

"And I doubt they'll ever see it either." Lexi replied while giving a rather sad shake of her head towards Blaine.

Knowing this was not the place to ask her anything else about Sebastian, Blaine turned the conversation to his brother. But just as he was about to say something he was slightly blinded by a reflection. "Wait a minute, is that what I think it is?" Blaine quietly exclaimed as he took Lexi's hand in his.

"Oops." She replied with a shy smile. "I forgot I had it on."

"How could you forget that, it's huge? And when the hell was I going to be told?"

"We were going to tell you tonight over dinner. Hell, I even made a point of making sure I didn't have it on when you got here today. But I guess out of habit I put it on when I got ready." As she spoke Lexi couldn't help notice the huge smile on Blaine's face. "I'm guessing you approve?"

"Absolutely! I'm guessing my parents already know?" She nodded. "Now I know why they were so happy when they came back from visiting and were so insistent on me coming out here."

"That's not the only reason why they were so insistent on you coming out here." Lexi ran her fingers through her hair once again. She knew she should probably wait for Cooper, but Blaine now knew, so she needed to tell him the whole reason why. "Cooper and I are getting married next Friday night."

"What? Next Friday?" Blaine was still processing what he'd just been told when his phone began to vibrate. As he looked and saw it was Kurt, he had no clue what he was going to say to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said as he got up off the blanket. He held his hand up to Lexi and motioned that he'd be right back, to which she nodded.

"I was beginning to think you went MIA."

"Why?" Blaine replied nonchalantly as his attention was on the game in front of him.

"You didn't call or text after you landed. And you haven't replied to any of my texts." With that Blaine glanced down at his phone and saw he had nine texts.

"Sorry. I've just been busy since I got here. He knew he wasn't exactly lying to Kurt, just not giving him the complete story.

"Way to go Seb!" Lexi exclaimed.

"What was that?"

"Just the crowd, I'm at a lacrosse game."

"You're in New York City Blaine visiting your brother, what are you doing at a lacrosse game?" Blaine could tell from the inflection in Kurt's voice he was both confused and slightly perturbed.

"Coop's playing. It's something he got into with Lexi's brother."

"Ah, so the mystery lady has a name. What's she like?"

"Beautiful. Smart. Witty. All in all, she's pretty amazing."

"Then what is she doing with Cooper?" Blaine's eyes bugged out enough at that comment that he caught Lexi's attention. She asked if he was alright to which he nodded.

"That was totally uncalled for Kurt." The change of tone in his voice caught Lexi's attention again. Enough so that she was now keeping both an eye the game as well as Blaine. "Cooper's a great guy."

"Sorry." Kurt might have said the word, but his tone was that of which Blaine knew he only meant it half-heartedly. "It's just…Cooper's a bit eccentric to be nice. And for him to have found someone like you described seems strange."

"You can't choose who you fall in love with."

"Great play Seb!" Lexi covered her mouth a bit after she yelled out for Seb again as Blaine tried not to laugh.

"Sounds like someone is having a great game." Kurt said, to an inattentive Blaine, whose attention was now more focused on the game.

"He's having a great game. Never knew he was this good."

"I was talking about that guy that keeps getting all the cheers. But glad to hear Cooper is good as well." Blaine sighed softly, thankful that Kurt thought he was talking about Cooper.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I really should get back to Lexi. I'll talk to you or text you later."

"When as I've got a pretty busy day ahead of me."

"I don't know. Not sure what the plan is after this. The only thing I know is that we're all having dinner tonight." Blaine's tone must've been a bit harsher than he realized because Kurt quickly apologized for being so pushy.

"Bye Blaine, love you."

"Bye Kurt." Blaine didn't even realize he hadn't said I love you back to Kurt until he was sitting back down next to Lexi.

"You okay?" She asked as she placed her hand on his knee. When he didn't respond she just left her hand there, almost in a way of telling him she was there if he wanted to talk. Lexi couldn't help notice that Blaine's demeanor had changed since he'd gotten off the phone. The sparkle had left his eyes. They talked a bit, but nothing like they had been prior to his call, mainly it was her answering questions he had about lacrosse.

Once the game was over, the two of them sat and waited for Cooper and Sebastian. Soon enough, Cooper and Sebastian plopped down on the blanket next to them and Cooper wrapped Lexi in a hug. "You're sweaty."

"But you love me." Cooper said with a smirk before giving her a kiss.

"You guys played great, especially you Seb. Never knew you were this good." Blaine told them both as he handed them each a bottle of water from the cooler.

"Thank B! If you enjoyed it you should check out some of the Dalton games when we get back home. We're pretty good if I don't say so myself."

"And you'd never unjustly brag now, would you?"

"Me?" Sebastian said in an innocent voice that had all of them laughing, including Sebastian himself.

It was in that moment Lexi saw a bit of a spark return to Blaine's eyes. She was happy about it, but it reminded her to talk to Cooper about it later that night.

As they started packing everything back up, Blaine noticed Lexi's ring again and couldn't help give his brother a hard time. "It's great to be spending time like this together, huh Coop." Cooper nodded. "Back where we should've always been. Together. Sharing those important moments in our lives with each other." Both Lexi and Sebastian were doing everything not to bust out laughing. Between the serious look on Blaine's face and the horror on Cooper's it was almost too much.

"Take it easy on him B, he just played his ass off." Sebastian said to him as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders. Normally the sweat would've bothered him, but for some reason this time it didn't.

"We were going to tell you tonight. How'd you figure it out?"

"The massive rock on her finger was a good hint." As soon as Blaine spoke Cooper looked at Lexi who mouthed sorry it him. "Now I know why Mom and Dad were so happy and persistent."

"You told him."

"I needed to Cooper." Cooper nodded and slid his arm around Lexi's waist and pulled her closer. "He deserved to know. I'm surprised he isn't ready to kill us after all the bombs we've dropped on him in the…" glancing at her watch, "five hours he's been here."

"I think we need to finish this at home." Cooper said with a smile.

"There's more?" Blaine asked as they headed up the hill.

"Yes, but it's good news man. Trust me." Sebastian said with a smile as they followed behind Cooper and Lexi.

Once they got back to the house Cooper and Sebastian headed upstairs to shower while Blaine followed Lexi into the kitchen. "I must say, this trip has gotten off to quite a start." Blaine said to Lexi as he took a seat at the island.

"I'm really sorry about how everything went down. I'd been telling Cooper for weeks that he needed to tell you about…"

"It's okay, like I said before. And after this afternoon I have an even better understanding of what Coop was going through."

"Is this about that phone call during the game?" Lexi asked as she sat down next to him. Blaine nodded. "Guessing from your expression then and now it was…Kurt on the phone."

"Yea. I'm impressed that you remembered his name."

"Let's just say I've heard his name more than once." The smile that came to her face told the whole story.

"Seb." She nodded. "So, what do you know about him?" Just before she had a chance to answer, Sebastian walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the island.

"She'll plead the fifth."

"Come on Lex, Cooper will protect you." Blaine said before playfully pushing Sebastian away. The pleading looking in Sebastian's eyes told Blaine more than anything Lexi could say.

"Let me just say, and don't take this the wrong way, but you are everything Seb ever said about you."

"Really." Blaine said with cocky smile.

"There's just one thing I don't know about yet."

"And what's that?"

"If you have the voice of a dream?"

"LEXI!" Blaine looked at Sebastian and couldn't believe what he saw, the cocky Warbler was actually blushing. "I'm going to go start the grill." After Sebastian was outside Lexi started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cooper asked as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"She just did the impossible. She embarrassed Seb." As Cooper and Blaine talked, Lexi excused herself and went outside.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not like I never said those things to his face and then some. I just don't want him to think that…"

"You still like him, don't you though?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Glad I'm not blatantly obvious."

"You're not. You know only I can read you this well. I doubt he notices. Plus he seems to like being around you. So what's wrong?"

"Just with everything that it took to rebuild our friendship I don't want to mess things up. I'd much rather have Blaine as just a friend than nothing at all."

"I can see why, he is pretty awesome. It's strange that someone lives up to what people say about them. But he's everything you and Cooper said he was."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Can we talk Coop?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Cooper said with a chuckle before hopping up on the island.

"Funny. I mean have a serious talk." Hearing the change in Blaine's tone, Cooper sat upright and faced his brother.

"What do you want to talk about?""

"Now that I know you and Lexi are getting married, is this something I need to keep quiet or can I share the good news?"

"Do you want to tell Kurt?"

"Yes…no…I just want to share the good news with my friends who happen to adore you if you could forget.

"Ask Lexi when she gets in. As I'm not sure and I don't want to tell you the wrong thing."

"Understood."

"What else?"

"What makes you think there's something else?"

"The way you're fidgeting in your seat. So talk."

"Kurt called while you and Seb were playing lacrosse and needless to say, he was quite catty."

"Why am I not surprised. What about?"

"Everything really. Not texting or calling him after I landed. Missing his texts. Going to a lacrosse game. You."

"Me?"

"Yea. After I told him about Lexi he was shocked that someone like her would be with you."

"Not that I disagree with him really. I wonder that myself sometime. But I'm surprised the little shit had the balls to say it to you of all people."

"Needless to say, my reaction wasn't the best."

"As one could only hope." Cooper said with a smile.

"He gave a half-assed apology after the fact which just pissed me off more. It's as though he doesn't realize his snarkiness carries over the phone.

"Let me get this out before you say anything else and then you can fill in the blanks. Since you've yet to tell me he got really pissy on the phone I'm guessing you didn't tell him Lexi was Sebastian's sister. And now you're wondering how you're going to tell him that you're gonna be related to him."

"He's going to go ballistic Coop! He absolutely hates that Seb and I are even friends again after everything that went down."

"Does he still call him the meerkat?"

"Among other things. I can't even begin to explain how happy he was that Seb was MIA this whole summer. I can only imagine what he'd be thinking if he knew I was basically living with him the next couple of weeks."

"Until we figure something out, don't tell him if you don't want to, it's not worth it. I want you to truly enjoy yourself while you're out here. And if that means spending time with Seb, without Kurt knowing so be it. If Kurt can't handle you and Seb being friends, that's on him, not you. You're entitled to have your own friends. No one has the right to tell you who you can or can't be friends with. Plus what's he going to do, come out here and try and take you out of this house. I dare him, Lexi would kick his ass. After all, a woman's house is her castle."

"Isn't the saying it's a man's house Coop? Plus, isn't this their parent's place?"

"Nope, it's all mine. Hope I'm not interrupting but Seb and I are getting hungry." Cooper smiled and hopped off the island.

"I think Blaine and I were just about finished." Blaine smiled in agreement. "I'll take the burgers out to Seb."

"Sorry I thought this place was your parents."

"It was a practically assumption. Most would assume the same thing. This house has been in our family for generations. When our grandmother passed away she left it to me, which didn't make my mother very happy. But what the hell, she dug her own grave with them. "

"Were they your Mom's parents or your Dad's as I don't want to guess wrong?"

"My Dad's. I actually lived here with them from the time I was 16 till I went to college then came back in between and after. So it only made sense to leave it to me, after all, it was my home too."

"By chance, was the reason your grandparents and your mom didn't get along because of you? Never mind, you don't have to answer that. I'm asking too many questions."

"It's alright. I'm part of the reason they didn't get along. There were other issues that I didn't get involved in, but when my mother and I really started to go at each other my Dad recommended I come and spend the summer here and well, I never went back except to visit with Seb. I hated being away from him, but he was better off without the stress of my mother and I fighting."

"Guess that would explain why he didn't talk about you. Were you able to see him while they were living in Paris?"

"Actually, I saw him more than I usually did as I happened to be going to school in England."

"What's brainiac talking about?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"She was basically filling me in on your family."

"Uh oh. Remember, I was the good one no matter how hard that might be to believe."

"Don't worry Seb, I already told him I was the cause of a good part of the dysfunction."

"No, Mom was the cause of it. I still don't quite get it, but it's probably safer that way. Plus, thanks to her crazy I've got a nice trust fund to look forward too. Oh, before I forget, Coop wants to know if we're eating in or out?"

"In, as it looks like it's going to rain."

By the time dinner was over Blaine knew just about everything about Lexi, Sebastian and the family. Having the whole story really put all the pieces in place and made completely sense of why Sebastian was the way he was. Sebastian was just about to start clearing the table when Blaine grabbed ahold of his arm and guided him back into his seat. Sebastian just looked at Blaine and sat back down and waited for him to speak.

"What's the other news you three were talking about at lacrosse?" Sebastian smiled and looked right at Cooper and Lexi.

"First, let me preference this by saying you're one of the first to hear this and not one of the last this time. Cooper and Sebastian could both tell that multiple thoughts seem to be going through Blaine's head.

"Stop tormenting him. Tell him or I will." Seeing the look on Sebastian's face Lexi knew he wasn't kidding, so she just blurted it out.

"Cooper and I are having a baby!" It took a moment to process, but soon Blaine had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm gonna be an uncle."

"We're gonna be uncles." Sebastian said with a smile equally as large as Blaine's.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone, even your parents. We weren't going to tell anyone yet, but my morning sickness can be pretty bad and would've been pretty hard to hide from you. I was lucky to make it through last week when your parents were here. But everyone will find out once I'm through my first trimester."

"Now everything makes sense. This is why you guys are getting married next Friday. And why all of this seemed to come out of nowhere."

"Somewhat. We were engaged before she found out. Originally we were both going to fly to Ohio and just tell everyone at once. But then she found out she was pregnant and my shooting schedule changed." Cooper replied. "We told Mom and Dad we were getting married so soon because we didn't want to wait, plus I leave for LA in a month and we wanted to do it before then. And we wanted to do it while you two were still on break."

"When are Mom and Dad coming back out?"

"They're not unfortunately. They've got a business trip that they don't think they can reschedule. Which reminds me, you do know that they won't be home when you go back to Ohio?" Blaine nodded in response and then Lexi nudged Cooper. "There's one more thing."

"I thought you only had one more bit of news for me. I don't know if I can take much more."

"This is more of a question though I would understand after everything we dropped on you that you might not be interested, but…will you be my best man?"

"Of course!" Blaine replied as he practically jumped out of his seat and gave Cooper a hug. "I'd love too!"

"Good, cause I couldn't imagine having anyone else standing next to me."

With that said Sebastian got up and started to clear the table. He'd just started the dishes when Blaine came in carrying the rest of them. "Crazy first day in New York, huh B? Don't know how the rest of the trip can compare."

"I have a feeling the rest of the trip is going to be great. What are the plans for the rest of the night?"

"Coop was thinking we'd just chill and watch a movie. I have a feeling neither of them planned too much as they weren't sure how you were going to take all the news."

"Makes sense to me. I don't think the first bit of news really hit hard because we've repaired our friendship."

"I'm really glad we did."

"So am I. I've got to admit, I missed talking to you during all that bullshit. Between what happened between us and then that thing between Kurt and Chandler. I'm just glad…"

"Back up the bus, what thing between Kurt and Chandler?" With that statement Sebastian stopped doing the dishes and turned off the water.

"I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Basically Kurt was kind of cheating on me."

"That little bitch!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Should we go find out what's going on?" Lexi asked after hearing the commotion in the kitchen.

"Let's leave them be, I'm sure it's fine. But if we start to hear stuff being thrown around I'll go and check it out."

Blaine watched as Sebastian started to pace the kitchen. He was a bit worried with how quiet he had gotten after his outburst. He was going to wait for him to say something but when he saw Sebastian grab a beer out of the fridge and pound it he had to say something. "Won't Lexi be mad?" Sebastian looked at Blaine and then followed his eyes to the beer bottle in his hand.

"She'll be fine. She doesn't mind if I have one once in a while as long as I'm staying in. And right now is the perfect time for one. Want one?" Blaine thought about it for a minute and then nodded. With everything that had been going on he needed one as well. "Well, well, well I have to say you do surprise me once in a while Anderson. You were worried about Lexi, what about Cooper?"

"He won't care." The two of them then popped themselves up on the island. "You had me worried."

"Why, cause I called Kurt a bitch? That should be nothing new."

"It's the way you said it, and how you got so quiet afterwards."

"Sorry. I just can't believe he did that to you."

"He tried to justify it by saying it was the same thing you and I used to always do."

"The difference is he knew about it. He might not have known how much we texted, but he knew we did. Plus he had the gall to do it in front of you. At least I knew your schedule well enough to do it when I knew you were alone."

"But…"

"Don't make excuses for him. I don't like him and never will, let's just leave it at that. And since the two of you seem to have gotten past it, what's the point?"

"I don't think we have." Sebastian turned and looked at Blaine who was taking a swig of his beer. Before he could say anything Cooper and Lexi walked into the kitchen.

"What do we have here?" Cooper said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Coop." Blaine said extremely casually as he put his beer down. "Want one?"

"He's SO your brother. " Lexi said with a smile. "Do you boys want to watch a movie?" After they both nodded in agreement she looked a Cooper. "Why don't you help the boys finish cleaning up and I'll meet you guys upstairs."

"Care to tell me what all the commotion was about earlier?"

"Not really." Blaine replied as he and Sebastian hopped off the island and went back to cleaning up the kitchen. Cooper knew Blaine well enough that if he wanted to talk about it he would, in the meantime he would just let it go.

By the time they all got upstairs; Lexi was curled up on the couch flipping channels. "For as long as you guys made me wait I should get to pick the movie." She told them as they all got comfortable.

"That could be considered cruel and unusual punishment." Sebastian told her, but no sooner he was ducking a flying pillow. "I'm keeping this." He told his sister with a smirk as he tucked the pillow under his arm. "I think Blaine here should pick, he is a guest after all." After neither Cooper nor Lexi said no to the idea Sebastian showed Blaine where all the movies were. Hoping he made a safe choice Blaine grabbed a movie off the shelf and tossed it at Sebastian. "Dr. No, I approve."

Relieved, Blaine sat back down on the couch and waited for Sebastian to get things set up. Just as the opening began Blaine's phone began to ring. After a sigh from Blaine, Cooper told him to just ignore it, but Blaine being Blaine excused himself and answered the phone.

"What?"

"Well good evening to you too. What's wrong with you?"

"It's just, we were watching a movie."

"Cooper will understand. After all, he's in love right."

"They're not the only ones here. Her brother is here too."

"Well sorry. I can't help it if I miss you. You said you'd talk to me later."

"Yes, later. I said I would call or text you later. Why couldn't you wait?"

"Damn it Blaine, what's wrong with you? Have a rough first day in the city?"

"No actually, I had a great first day! Cooper's getting married." Blaine caught himself before he said anything else.

"Well, good for them. Just let me know a date and I can clear my schedule and…"

"There's no need for that Kurt. He's getting married next weekend."

"What?! Nice freaking notice. Nothing like waiting till the last moment."

"Layoff Kurt. It's what they've decided and I couldn't be happier for them."

Even though Blaine had gone down the hall to take the call, it was clear he was agitated as his voice was carrying all the way back to the family room. "The poor guy, no one deserves two calls like this in one day." Before she could catch herself, both Cooper and Sebastian were looking at her.

"Two calls?" Sebastian asked.

"Yea, he got one earlier today while you guys were playing." Sebastian was about to get up when Cooper looked at him sternly enough that he stayed down.

"Don't do anything; we need to let Blaine handle this. And besides, you going over there would just make matters worse as he didn't tell Kurt that you were Lexi's brother." Sebastian ran both his hands through his hair before leaning back against the couch.

"We can't let this continue. He's just shy of yelling into the phone."

"I know, but if we interfere it's going to piss him off, you know that."

"Fine, since neither of you will do anything, I will." Lexi told them as she got up off the couch. "Because this is bullshit what he has to deal with!"

Before Cooper and Sebastian had time to even think Lexi was out of the room and down the hall. They both looked at each other and laughed, knowing full well that Kurt wasn't going to know what hit him.

"Oh…my…God!" Blaine exclaimed as he and Lexi walked back into the family room. "You should've heard her. She was a cross between Samantha Jones from Sex and the City and Santana. It was crazy! I don't think I've ever heard someone so politely yet blatantly put someone in their place before. I'm pretty sure she just surpassed you Seb on Kurt's hit list."

"What did he say to you once she was done?" Sebastian asked curiously as Blaine sat back down next to him.

"Nothing."

"You mean Kurt was speechless. Miracles do happen."

"Not quite. I'm sure he's ranting pretty badly right now. Sort of feel sorry for Rachel though cause I'm sure she's going to be the one hearing all about what just happened."

"So how did he say nothing to you then?"

"Lexi ended the call. I know I should be mad, but he was getting on my last nerve so I'm actually quite relieved."

"You're welcome." Lexi said as she curled up next to Cooper. "So, how about we get back to our movie?"

"Cooper's fiancée is a bonafide bitch!"

"I doubt she's that bad. Didn't you just earlier tell me that Blaine said she was pretty awesome?" Rachel said calmly into the phone, hoping Kurt would tone it down a bit. "Now let me ask you something?"

"What?"

"Were you and Blaine arguing?"

"I wouldn't say we were arguing, it was more of a disagreement."

"Kurt."

"Okay, maybe we were arguing, but she had no right to do what she did."

"Maybe she could've handled it differently, but from a neutral view point she was just trying to calm Blaine down. Plus, it's his first day with them so I doubt they appreciated him being on the phone having an argument with his boyfriend."

"If time together was so important how come Cooper and her brother still played in their stupid lacrosse game earlier? Couldn't they have just skipped it?"

"You'd have to ask them. But remember, Blaine likes sports, so…"

"Why are you sticking up for them?"

"I'm not. I'm just trying to help you see things from a different point of view, that's all."

"Since you're in New York, would it be possible for you to go see him?"

"I am not going to go and basically spy on Blaine!"

"That's not what I said."

"It's what you implied. And just to protect yourself, don't try calling Blaine again anytime soon. Let him call you."

"But…"

"No buts about it Kurt, if you call him you're going to seem clingy. You need to let him call you, even if it takes a couple of days. Promise me you'll do this Kurt."

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it."

"Never said you had to be, I'm just trying to protect you from yourself. Now if you don't mind I need to get going. Night Kurt."

"Thanks Rachel. Night."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Hearing a soft knocking sound Blaine rolled over in bed and slowly opened his eyes to see Sebastian standing in the doorway. "Hey sleepy head. Was wondering if you wanted to join me for a run?" Blaine glanced over at the clock before deciding whether to throw something at Sebastian or not. But upon seeing it was almost ten o'clock he sat up in bed.

"Yea, just give me a few minutes to get ready." He said with a yawn.

"I'll be down in the kitchen."

When he got down to the kitchen he found Sebastian sitting on the island. "Where's everyone else?" Blaine asked before getting something to drink from the fridge.

"Lexi is meeting with her editor and Cooper is on set. So it's just the two of us until late this afternoon. Worried?" Sebastian asked with a playful smirk.

"Why should I be?" The smile on his face let Sebastian know that truly he and Blaine were in a good place. "You said Lexi is with her editor, is she a writer?"

"Yep, but I doubt you've read anything she's written. But you'd never know as she writes under a pen name for the most part." The look on Blaine's face clearly told Sebastian he wanted more information. "Under her true name she writes about British literature, but under her pen name…sappy romance novels. Which I'm sure that most of the girls in New Directions have read."

"Wait, so she writes both serious works as well as romance."

"Crazy combination, huh? She started strictly with the serious stuff, but on a dare from one of her close friends she wrote her first romance novel. When her editor heard about, she asked to see it and the rest is history. Now come on, let's go before we waste what's left of the morning talking. We can do that while we run."

By the time they got back to the house, they were both drenched in a combination of sweat and rain as it started to rain during their trek back to the house. "I think it's best if we both shower before we do anything else, as Lexi would kill us if we sat down on anything the way we look." Blaine nodded in agreement and they headed up the stairs.

Once Blaine was done with his shower he poked his head in the Sebastian's room figuring that's where he'd be but his room was empty. He was about to head down the stairs when his curiosity got the better of him and he walked into Sebastian's room. It wasn't kept as formal or as clean as his dorm at Dalton which surprised Blaine a bit. But considering that Sebastian seemed completely different here than he did back home he guessed that it made sense. This room definitely had personality, which was lacking back at Dalton. Lacrosse posters on the wall. Pictures of Europe scattered about, most featuring him and Lexi, but then one caught Blaine's attention. There was a picture of Blaine and the rest of the Warblers on his desk. It took him a minute but Blaine soon remembered Trent wanting of picture of the whole gang that day he stopped by with tickets for West Side Story, it was also the first time he and Sebastian met. Seeing that picture brought a flood of memories back to Blaine, including how he felt the first time he saw Sebastian.

Surprised by how fresh the feelings were Blaine decided it was probably best to leave the room and go and find out what Sebastian was up to. It was almost déjà vu for Blaine as when he reached the landing he heard piano playing just like he had the day before. When he reached the room this time it wasn't Lexi at the piano though, it was Sebastian. "Lexi was right, you're good." He said as he approached the piano. As he walked closer he couldn't help but notice what Sebastian was wearing. He was dressed much more casual than he usually was, his hair was a bit wilder but he still looked amazing.

"Thank you." Sebastian then glanced back up at Blaine. "By the way, you look better with your curls, I can still see the gel, but less is definitely better." A shy smile came to Blaine's face and he just hoped his cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"What are you working on?" He asked as he sat down next to Sebastian.

"I'm trying to find the right song for the wedding."

"Are you going to sing?"

"Was thinking about it, as Lexi really loves it when I do. But I'm having a really hard time picking a song. Some of the really romantic songs are beautiful but are so wrong for a brother to be singing to his sister and new hubby. So I thought about just doing something by one of her favorite artists but they would sound odd."

"How so?"

"I'd have to do it acapella as I don't know if they'll be a piano nearby."

"How about a guitar accompaniment, because I play?"

"That would be an idea but…"

"But what? Tell me so I can try and help."

"She loves Michael Buble. We actually saw him in concert this spring. And I don't know how some of his stuff would sound with just guitar." Sebastian looked over at Blaine who now had a mischievous smile on his face. "What?"

"I've got an idea, but I need a computer." Sebastian leant over and handed Blaine his laptop. After looking at it for a moment he looked at Sebastian. "By chance do you guys have a desk top, preferably one with a big monitor?"

"Yes, but it's in Lexi's office and she doesn't really like people going in there."

"Do me a favor and call her and ask if we can use it." Seeing the confidence in Blaine's face Sebastian knew it must be one hell of an idea so he called his sister.

"She said go right ahead, just don't move stuff around on the desk."

"We can do that. Now it's time to make some calls." As they headed towards the office Blaine filled Sebastian in on his idea which Sebastian had to admit was brilliant. And he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it himself. "Have you heard back from everyone yet?"

"Yep. We just need to wait about twenty minutes as Nick and Jeff have yet to set up a computer in their dorm.

"Ah, the joys of life at Dalton." Blaine said with a laugh, remembering all too well the hassle of getting organized in the dorm.

"We need to cut them a little slack, I'm sure the last thing they figured today was that they were going to need to video chat."

The time went quick and before they knew it the monitor was filled with little windows each with a Warbler or two. The looks on some of their faces spoke volumes as they saw Blaine and Sebastian looking back at them. "What are the two of you doing together?" Thad asked, confused as he thought Sebastian was in Paris and he knew Blaine was in New York with his brother.

"Guess you can tell he's not in Paris, huh Thad. Always knew you were quick." The comment from Blaine brought laughter from all the Warblers and smile from Sebastian who liked seeing that side of Blaine.

"Nice one Blaine." Jeff said. "Now, what's this little meeting all about?" Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"It's your idea."

Blaine proceeded to tell the Warblers what was going on. First, the guys were shocked that Lexi and Cooper were getting married because none of them even knew they were together. Once that whole situation was explained, Blaine told them his idea. After a bit of thought from the guys they all thought it was a great idea. "Sebastian will send you all the possible song ideas here in a bit and from there we'll start breaking them down and figure out which one will work best."

"I can't believe you're going to sing with us Blaine. Having you and Sebastian out front will be amazing." Trent said.

"No kidding, if it could stay that way we would take it all this year. " Nick added and all the rest of the guys agreed.

"Okay, now we need to go, but please let me or Seb know once you get the songs so we know everyone got'em. Can't risk them getting lost in cyberspace." After all the guys agreed Sebastian told them a time for their next chat.

"Thanks again guys. I know they're going to love it."

Once all the little boxes closed Sebastian looked at Blaine who was now sitting on the desk. "You know Nick is right. If you came back to Dalton the Warblers would be unstoppable."

"I know. And I can't tell you the thought hasn't crossed my mind quite a bit this summer."

"Then why don't you. You know you'd be welcomed back with open arms. Everyone loves you, staff and student alike."

"I just can't ditch the rest of the glee club like that. Heck, Sam and Artie asked me if I was going to go back to Dalton now that Kurt graduated."

"Can't say I blame them, there is nothing keeping you there anymore."

"They're my friends too."

"So are the Warblers."

"I'd feel like I was deserting them, especially with the fact that they graduated six, plus Rory is going back to Ireland. They're basically starting from scratch."

"Sometimes you're too noble for your own good, you know that. You can't tell me your parents wouldn't love for you to go back to Dalton. It looks great on transcripts. And you can't tell me you're really learning anything. From what I remember you said the classes you were taking were "senior" classes yet you said you did some of the stuff your sophomore year at Dalton."

"I just can't leave them hanging like that."

"Okay, that's the last I'll mention it. But know, there is always a blazer waiting for you." They continued their conversation as Sebastian put together the songs to send to the Warblers. "Do you think they'll have a favorite?"

"You know they will. I'm sure their faves will basically be split equally among them all." After Blaine spoke Sebastian got a devilish look on his face. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm gonna send a wild card. Just to see how they react." Blaine got up off the desk and leaned over Sebastian's shoulder to see just what song he was adding.

"They're not going to know what to think."

"Exactly, gotta keep them on their toes."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The next couple of days flew by, before Blaine realized, it was Friday and he had yet to call Kurt. "You okay B?" Sebastian asked as they were walking back to the house.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just looked like you were thinking, that's all." Blaine glanced over to Sebastian who was now back to eating his ice cream.

"It's scary how well you know me, you know that?"

"Sorry, don't mean to scary you. I can't help it. It's a family thing. Lexi can do it too."

"I didn't mean it that way, it's just…you pick up on the little things."

"So what is it?"

"Do you know I've yet to call Kurt back?"

"I guessed as much, but it's none of my business if you want to talk to him."

"How'd you know?"

"You've been in a great mood the past few days. It's as though your life is stress-free."

"Feels that way, but I know I shouldn't keep putting it off. We have a lot to talk about. But I've been having such a great week with you guys that I really don't want to ruin it."

"Then don't. Only call him when you want to, otherwise another fight is sure to ensue." Blaine nodded, knowing Sebastian was right. As much as he felt guilty for not calling Kurt, he wasn't quite ready to talk to him.

When they walked into the house they were met by a rather bubbly Lexi. "It's about time you two got home. It feels like I've been waiting forever. Now go upstairs and get ready."

"For?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Blaine and then his sister.

"We need to go pick up your suits along with a few other things."

"I brought a suit." Blaine says to her before popping the rest of his ice cream cone into his mouth. A smile came to Lexi's face.

"I know dear, but after some thought, I decided it would be best if we just went and bought you and Seb each a new suit." The look on her face said everything to Sebastian so he just nodded and headed up the stairs.

"I need to shower, so it's going to take more than a few minutes." Sebastian said halfway up the stairs.

"Fine, just don't take forever. I'd like to be back before Cooper gets home."

Once they reached their rooms Blaine grabbed ahold of Sebastian's arm. "What was the look between you two about?"

"You caught that huh, impressive. You're learning young padawan." Blaine couldn't help laugh at the Star Wars reference.

"So what was it about?"

"Basically, as much as Lexi adores you she's a bit worried about how your suit might be tailored."

"Why?"

"Blaine, come on now. Bowties. High waters. Your fashion choices are a bit…different. Not that there's anything wrong with it. Personally it fits you, but being as this is her wedding, Lexi is covering her bases."

Blaine looked at Sebastian for a moment and then just smiled. "I'm gonna take a shower too. See you in a bit." As he walked into his room Blaine looked in the mirror. "Maybe a bit of change wouldn't be such a bad idea." He thought to himself. Heck, ever since the day he walked in on Sebastian playing piano and he complimented his hair he had been wearing it that way and he liked it.

When Blaine was done getting ready he noticed that Sebastian was already gone so he headed downstairs. As he did, he couldn't help notice the light scent of the cologne that Sebastian must be wearing. Once he reached the foyer, he noticed both Lexi and Sebastian waiting for him. "Damn, they look good." He thought to himself. They both could've very easily have stepped out of any of the numerous fashion magazines that Kurt constantly looks through. Completely put together, yet casual at the same time.

"You ready to go?" Lexi asked as she slid an arm around his waist.

"I'm all yours."

"Let's go then, the car is out front waiting."

As they pulled up in front of Saks, Blaine looked over at Lexi. "I can't let you do this; it's going to be too much."

"Cooper said you'd say that. If you're unsure, call him. I'm pretty sure he's expecting your call." As they got out of the car, the driver gave Lexi his card so she has his number for pick up. Wanting to give Blaine some space Lexi and Sebastian started to do a bit of window shopping. By the time they made their way back to Blaine he was off the phone. "Are we good to go?"

"He told me to let you get me whatever you want."

"I knew I loved him for a reason. Now, let's shop." She said with a big smile before taking each of the boys by the hand and walking inside.

"Good afternoon Miss Smythe, these good looking gentlemen must be Sebastian and Blaine."

"Good afternoon John. And yes they are. This is my brother Seb and Cooper's brother Blaine. Do you have everything ready?"

"Yes. Gentlemen, let me show you to your dressing rooms."

The boys followed John as Lexi got comfortable in a chair near the alterations platform. Not surprising to her, Sebastian was the first one out. "It's gorgeous sis." He told her as John began pinning the tux.

"Thanks, Cooper and I love it. You should see it on him."

"I will, soon enough." Just then Blaine came walking around the corner.

"Is everything okay Blaine?" Lexi couldn't help ask as he looked a bit uncomfortable. As she asked Sebastian looked over his shoulder.

"The fit just seems off." Hearing that, Lexi didn't even get a chance to say anything else as John had already moved from his spot with Sebastian to Blaine.

"Let's see if I can make it more comfortable for you Mr. Anderson." After a brief conversation and a change of jackets the smile was back on Blaine's face.

"You look as good as your brother in that tux." Lexi told Blaine as John went to work on pinning his suit.

"What about me?" Sebastian asked.

"You know you look damn good in a tux so why bother telling you."

"Because I love hearing it."

"If she won't say it, I will. You look great."

"Thanks B." The smirk on Sebastian's face was something Lexi hadn't seen in a long time. "I'm going to change. Be right back."

"Thanks for adding to his ego Blaine."

"It's true though, he looks really good in this."

"I know that. And so did he, but you just gave him exactly what he wanted. "

"Sometimes ego stroking is good for the soul. Plus he's got to get that cocky swagger back as before you know it he'll be back at Dalton."

"True enough. But in the meantime I'm going to enjoy being surrounded by three amazing and good looking guys."

When Sebastian came back out, Blaine was no longer wearing his coat which meant Sebastian had a perfect view of Blaine's ass. It wasn't till Lexi cleared her throat that Sebastian looked at her. "It's perfect, isn't it?" He mouth as he walked over to Lexi. She gave him a slight nod, letting him know she agreed. There was no doubt the Anderson boys had great asses.

It wasn't long till John was done and they waited for Blaine to change. "Their tuxes will all be ready at the same time Miss Smythe."

"Thank you John."

"Are you going to be doing anymore shopping today, or is this all?" Sebastian looked at his sister and noticed her eyes move to Blaine who was approaching.

"We're going to be doing quite a bit more actually. The boys need some new clothes; after all, one needs to look good for the new school year."

"Couldn't agree more." John said with a smile.

"I wear a uniform." Sebastian whispered into his sister's ear.

"I know." She replied softly while subtly glancing at Blaine which brought a smile to Sebastian's face. "Hey, Blaine." Lexi said rather sweetly as she slipped her arm around his waist. "How would you feel about me getting you some new clothes for back to school?" He looked at Lexi then Sebastian who was giving him an approving smile hoping that Blaine would agree.

"Why not, Cooper did tell me to let you do your thing. I'm a clean slate, do what you want."

"Are you sure?'

"Absolutely."

There was a part of Blaine that couldn't believe his luck. He wanted a change and low and behold here was Lexi offering it to him on a silver platter.

"Let do our thing Seb."

Before he knew what was happening Sebastian and Lexi each had one of his hands and they were on their way.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Cooper was just walking out of the garage as a car pulled in. As the three of them got out, their hands full of bags Cooper approached. "Looks like you three had a productive day. Need a hand?" The three of them laughed loudly.

"You could say that." Sebastian replied just as the driver opened the trunk that was filled with shopping bags as well.

By the time they got everything into the foyer Cooper just looked at them and shook his head and laughed. "Why don't you two start taking all this stuff upstairs?" Sebastian and Blaine nodded as they started gathering bags. Once they boys were up the main staircase, Cooper looked at Lexi. "You SO over did it. I know I told Blaine to let you get him whatever you wanted but…I never thought you'd go this crazy."

"Before you get upset let me tell you that during the day today was some of the happiest I've seen Blaine. Hell, even Bas said the same thing."

"I haven't heard you call him that in a while."

"Well, Blaine is trying to figure out what he likes better, Seb or Bas so for the rest of the week it's going to be Bas. He thinks he needs to hear it often to be able to fully decide."

"Okay, makes sense. But back to the shopping, just what did you get him?"

"Basically, I got him an entire new wardrobe. Though all those bags aren't his, some are for me, you and Bas."

"Why did my brother need a new wardrobe?"

"First it started with just a few things. Then we all started talking and…well…I happened to hear him talking to Bas about how this was just what he needed. He needed a change as he felt he was in a rut."

"You know you didn't have to take it this far."

"I know. But you know what, I don't regret it one bit. You know me; I don't do this type of stuff often. And just wait till you see him Coop, he looks amazing in everything. Since he's been here Blaine's changed and I think he's really happy with it. So who are we to say otherwise?"

"Alright, as long as this is what he wanted and not your idea."

"Some new clothes were my idea, but Blaine too the idea and ran with it. He just asked Bas and me for advice." Cooper then pulled Lexi into his arms and kissed her rather passionately which caught her a bit off guard. "What was that for, not that I mind?"

"For taking such good care of him. I love you."

Once they had all the bags in Blaine's room, Sebastian and Blaine collapsed on his bed. "I can now see why Cooper was laughing, that's a lot of stuff." Sebastian said while looking up at the ceiling.

"Yea, it didn't seem like so much as we shopped."

"That's because we kept dropping stuff off at the car. And as much as I don't want to move we should at least get Lexi's bags to her room."

Without looking in couple of the bags Sebastian put them aside. "Are you sure those are hers Bas?" Blaine asked as he moved off the bed and sat down on the floor amongst the bags.

"The pink and purple tissue paper bags contain lingerie. I'm not looking in them. For all I know she bought some kinky shit. And that's a part of her I don't care to think about." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "And the bags from the jewelers go to her as well. But the rest, we're going to have to check. What's so funny?"

"You should've seen your face while talking about the lingerie. It was funny. I never thought I'd see it like that especially in regards to sex."

"Sex no. My sister's sex life, absolutely. After the things I've heard coming out of that room I really don't want to even think about what they're into." Sebastian then tossed one of the bags at Blaine. "See if that's yours or mine?"

As they were going through the bags they both heard a phone on the floor vibrating. Sebastian watched as Blaine hesitantly checked the phones and soon a sense of relief washed across his face. "Hey Thad! You're on speaker, what's up?" He said as he put the phone in between him and Sebastian.

"Trent was wondering if you guys had found a rehearsal space yet, because one of his Mom's friends would be able to get us a space if needed."

"We're all set. But tell Trent thanks for asking. By the way, was everyone able to get flights?" Sebastian asked as he tossed a bag onto Blaine's bed.

"Thanks to some help from Jeff's Dad we're all going to be arriving in the city within an hour of each other. And speaking of Jeff, he had a rather uncomfortable run in with Kurt yesterday when he was getting coffee."

"How so?" Blaine asked as he leaned back against the bed.

"Normally Kurt is rather polite to him, heck, he's polite to all of us. Kurt had asked him what he was doing at the mall and he told him that he was just picking up some things for a last minute trip to New York. And then Kurt snapped. Needless to say, after that Jeff didn't say anything else. He just paid for his stuff and went to meet up with Nick and Trent."

"That was probably one of the smartest thing Jeff has done in a while." Sebastian said as he sat down on the floor next to Blaine.

"I told him the same thing. He said with a reaction like that he figured something was going on between the two of you."

"Let's just say things were off when I left Ohio and didn't get much better after I got here."

"Enough said. I'll pass word onto the rest of the guys to keep mum about NYC if they happen to run into Kurt before we leave. And Sebastian, we got all your stuff put in your dorm. The guys want to know if you want them to start unpacking it."

"Thanks again for doing that, bring all that stuff over. But as for unpacking I'll take care of that once I get back, but thanks for the offer."

"No problem. Is there anything else you want me to pass onto the guys?"

"Tell them to make sure to pack rehearsal gear and their sneakers. We're going to have a lot of work to get done in not a lot of time." Blaine told him.

"Will do. See you guys Sunday. Call if you need anything."

"Later Thad."

"Later guys!"

Not knowing why Blaine leaned over and rested his head against Sebastian.

"Don't let what Thad said bother you man. Kurt just has his panties in a bunch, that's all." Expecting Blaine to hit him, Sebastian braced himself, but what he got instead was a chuckle.

"It's either that or he's PMSing." Sebastian's eyes opened wide, did he really just hear Blaine pick on his boyfriend. He glanced down at Blaine who had now turned slight and looked rather comfortable leaning against Sebastian.

"You're really having doubts, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"Ummm, because I've never heard you say anything like that about Kurt before."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"I don't know, can you?" Blaine playfully hit Sebastian in the stomach.

"Smartass."

"You wouldn't expect less, would you?"

"No. Now back to what I was going to say. These past few days here in New York, I've felt more alive than I have in months. I keep going over things in my head and really the only thing different is Kurt's not around."

"Maybe you didn't realize just how stressed you've been. That could be it."

"Are you actually standing up for him?"

"Hell no! But I don't want be accused of pushing an agenda. I don't like him, never will. But if he makes you happy, I'll support it. But it's clear from the talks we've had, even before you got here that he doesn't make you happy anymore B. He seems more like a bad habit you can't break." Blaine sighed softly and as he did Sebastian wrapped an arm around him. As much as he'd love more he knew right now he had to be the friend Blaine needed first and for most. And if anything else was going to happen it was going to be up to Blaine.

"You're right you know. All I've been doing the past few months is going through the motions. I haven't been living my life. I rarely get to do what I want because Kurt never wants to do what I want. And if I do get to do what I want, like go out with the guys he makes me feel like shit for doing something without him. That's it, I'm done." As Blaine reached for his phone Sebastian took it from him.

"You can't do this Blaine."

"Why not Bas, you know it's the right move."

"Yes, it's the right move and I'm not necessarily stopping you from doing it. I just think this is something you should do in person. Otherwise besides the shit hitting the fan he's going to be talking smack because you did it over the phone. Like that you weren't man enough to face him or some shit."

"You guys hungry?" Cooper asked as he stood in the doorway, glancing down at Blaine and Sebastian.

"I'm starving. What about you B?"

"Blaine?" Cooper said softly as he walked into the room before kneeling down in front of his brother. "You okay man?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit drained that's all. What were you guys thinking of for dinner?"

"Well, considering we were all out for the day and are all rather tired, we were thinking of just ordering some pizzas. Does that sound good to you guys?" When they both nodded Cooper was about to get back up, but then looked at his brother. "Do you mind giving us a minute Bas?"

"No problem. I'll go down and tell Lexi to go ahead and order the pizzas." Once Sebastian was gone Cooper moved over next to his brother.

"I've been good about not pushing you about what's going on, but now you need to talk. What is it?"

"I'm breaking up with Kurt."

"Why?"

"He doesn't make me happy anymore Coop. It took until I got here to realize I've been living a lie."

"Did Seb, sorry Bas help you figure this out?"

"Somewhat, but not really, he's mainly been a good listener. It's amazing the things you can figure out when you say what you're feeling out loud."

"I know the feeling. I'm going to say something and don't take this the wrong way but, by chance is this decision because you have feelings for Bas?"

"It's noticeable, huh?"

"A little bit, but not blatant."

"This decision has nothing to do with Bas; it's all about me, and wanting to be happy again. And as easy as it would be to immediately jump into something with Bas, I need to just be me and happy for a while first."

"Those are some wise words little brother. Just know that when or if you decide to give it a try, be careful. Because he won't be someone you won't ever see again, especially after next Friday." Blaine knew exactly what Cooper was trying to get across, but at the same time wasn't too worried. Somehow through all the craziness he and Sebastian had been through, they managed to be good friends, probably even best friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"Oh, and just what do we have here?" Kurt said snidely as he walked into the Lima Bean and saw almost all of the Warblers. "Don't they have decent coffee near that school of yours yet?"

"Well, hello to you too Kurt." Wes said rather calmly. "Aren't you pleasant this morning?"

"What's there to be pleasant about? I come in here to get some coffee and have some time to myself and find all of you here. Wait, where's the evil prince of the bunch? Or did he choose not to come since Blaine is out of town and he wouldn't have the opportunity to try and steal him away from me."

"First of all, how would he or any of us for that matter even have known that you would've been here? Secondly, Blaine isn't the only one out of town. Sebastian is still on vacation. And none of us expect him back for at least another week. So you can get over your paranoia."

"Fine, but what are you all doing here?"

"It's none of your business. And if you didn't realize it, we were all on our way out when you came in. So you can have all the quiet that you want. Have a good day Kurt." Thad said rather bluntly before walking out the door. Before he could come up with a response, all of the Warblers had left.

Meanwhile in New York, Sebastian was searching all over the house for Blaine. "Lexi, have you seen Blaine since breakfast?" He asked while poking his head into the kitchen.

"He's up in my office with Cooper. I think it's best if you just wait for him to come out." She replied while barely looking up from the mixer.

"Is everything okay or did I miss something during breakfast?"

"I'm pretty sure everything is fine. He and Coop are on a video call with their parents."

"Okay. Cool. Just tell him, if you see him first that I'm looking for him and that I'm up in my room." With that, Sebastian headed back up to his room so he could track the guys flights. Just as he reached the landing to the second floor Blaine and Cooper came walking down the hallway. "How are your parents?" He asked as they approached.

"They're good. They're still trying to move things around for Friday, but no promises that they'll be able to make it yet. " Cooper replied before leaving Blaine and Sebastian and heading down stairs to talk to Lexi.

"Did you happen to check your phone at all while you were in with Cooper?" Sebastian asked as they headed up the stairs.

"Yea. Wes and Thad have boarded so everyone is on their way. In a couple of hours everyone will be here and we can get to work. Are you sure that Coop and Lexi are still going out this afternoon?"

"Yes. I talked to Cassie this morning and she'd already talked to Lexi. Plus I know it's a definite as Lexi is downstairs baking as we speak. And Cassie said she'll keep them at her place as late as possible and will give us a call when they leave."

"Great! Now, by chance can you finally tell me where we're going to practice?"

"Shit! I thought I already told you." Sebastian said as he grabbed his laptop from his room. "Follow me." He then headed up another flight of stairs, ones that Blaine had yet to use since he'd been there. Once they reached the top, Sebastian headed down the short hallway to a set of double doors. "Ready?"

"Of course I am." Blaine replied. The words had no sooner left his lips that Sebastian opened then the doors.

"Here you go. The ultimate rehearsal space." He said as they walked into the spacious room. The only items in the room were a couple of chairs and another piano though this one was covered. "What do you think?" He asked Blaine as he plopped down on one of the chairs.

"This is insane! What the hell was this Bas?" Blaine asked as he looked around.

"If I remember correctly my grandmother said it used to be a ballroom. At least it was for my great-grandparents. But my grandparents didn't use it as such, at least not that I know of. I should probably ask Lexi about that as she'd probably know. But ever since I can remember it's been used as a rehearsal space and playroom."

"The view is spectacular. " Blaine told him as he walked to the far end of the room and gazed out of the floor to ceiling windows.

"Agreed. I figure, once they leave we're going to need to grab some of the chairs out of the other room and some floor pillows so everyone has a place to lounge."

"What about speakers?"

"If you go into what looks like a closet on your left there is a stereo, so we're all set."

"Sounds like you've got everything covered." Blaine said as he walked back towards Sebastian.

"I'd like to think so. I borrowed Lexi's phone on Saturday and got Cooper's schedule for the week, so he's covered. And Cassie and Tasha are going to keep Lexi occupied."

"How'd you get them to agree to that?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to Sebastian.

"Easy. I told them the truth. Said that you and I were planning something special for the wedding but we needed Lexi out of the house so we didn't chance her catching us while practicing."

"Did you tell them just what we have in store?"

"Nope. Can't ruin the whole surprise now, can I?" Sebastian was just about to say something else when Blaine's phone went off. He watched as Blaine looked at his phone, almost contemplating whether or not to answer.

"Hey Artie, what's up?" Hearing Artie's name helped Sebastian relax a bit, but he couldn't help wonder why he was calling. "No. I really can't tell you what's going on with him as I've only talked to him twice since I've been here." It was obvious to Sebastian that they were talking about Kurt and he couldn't wait to for Blaine to tell him what was going on.

After he got off the phone, Blaine just shook his head. "Want to talk about it?" Sebastian asked, hoping not to sound too eager to know what was going on.

"For starters, the guys are going to have a lot to say once they get here."

"Why?"

"Because Kurt went off on them this morning at the Lima Bean."

"And I missed it, damnit. Did Artie have any other info?"

"He heard it all as he, Sugar and Tina happened to be there. They were sitting at that corner table around the corner from the counter so he doubts that Kurt saw them."

"You can't leave it at that B. I want to know what was said."

"Even though you know the guys are going to tell us all about it."

"Absolutely. " Sebastian replied as he turned his chair to face Blaine. As Blaine told him what Artie said Sebastian couldn't help laughing and his laughter was contagious as Blaine started to laugh as well. "Can you imagine what his reaction would've been if one of them let it slip that they were all heading out of town to meet up with us?"

"He would've caused a bigger scene than he already did."

Soon the conversation moved on passed what happened back home as they knew it would be revisited once the guys got there. So soon enough they were both on their feet working on some possible dance moves for the different songs. As they were working Lexi's voice came over the intercom telling them that she and Cooper were leaving and that there was food in the fridge and that she left some cupcakes for them as well. Sebastian headed over to the intercom and thanked her while also telling her and Cooper to have fun.

Before they knew it a couple of hours had passed and both of their phones were going off. They were just heading down the last flight of stairs when the doorbell rang. When Sebastian opened the door the guys walked in and hugs were exchanged between all. "I can't even begin to thank you guys for coming." Sebastian said as he let go of Thad.

"Anytime man! You know us Warblers stick together. " Wes said. "Think about it, even though I graduated I couldn't even fathom saying no. "

"Plus having yours and Blaine's voices together is something more than a few of us have thought about." Nick added.

"I'm so glad we can help make your dreams come true." Blaine said with a smirk.

"I'd say it's more like a fantasy for some of them." Wes added with a laugh. To which all the guys started to laugh, but none seemed to disagree with Wes's assessment.

"So, are you guys ready to get to work or do you want to catch up first?" Sebastian asked.

"I think we can do both." Thad said. "It's not like we have much time to waste, so let's get going."

Once they all got upstairs Blaine and Wes sat down at the piano to go over some arrangement changes they had talked about over the phone while Sebastian and Jeff talked about possible choreography. "This space is crazy." Trent said as he looked around the room. "And to think it's in your house."

"Thank man. Now, I know Blaine and I sent you guys our top choices, but what did you guys thinks?"

"For once, most of us agreed surprisingly enough." Dave said. "All of us said there was no way we were going to do the Boys 2 Men song." Both Blaine and Sebastian started to laugh as that was the wild card. "Considering your sister's love of Buble, we thought _Haven't Met You Yet_ was good. But we also like _One Thing_."

"I was hoping those were the ones you guys liked." Blaine chimed in as he pulled the second arrangement off the pile. "Let's start with Buble first and go from there. Need to perfect one before we consider a second." The guys all agreed as Wes started handing out the changes to the guys.

It was kind of crazy how they all fell quickly into old habits even though Wes and Blaine were a year removed from being with the guys. After the initial staging was done things were going surprisingly smooth considering how different Blaine and Sebastian's leadership styles were, they strangely worked well together.


	10. Chapter 10

part 10

Rehearsal was going much better than either of them imagined it was going to. It seemed that the guys had actually rehearsed quite a bit before they left Ohio. The only thing was implementing the changes Blaine and Wes had talked about and blending Blaine and Sebastian's voices with the group. "If I do say so, for a rehearsal we sound pretty damn good." Nick said as Jeff and Sebastian tweaked a couple of dance moves.

"We do, don't we." Blaine said with a smile, something that was becoming a more common occurrence. "If we keep this up we shouldn't have much of a problem doing the second number. And that one is going to take a lot more work as the tempo is quicker."

"True, but we'll get it." Sebastian said reassuringly. "But if we don't, we don't."

"Hey Blaine." Thad said as he sat down on the floor. "Have you thought about coming back to us?" The rest of the guys turned to face Blaine as they were all thinking the same thing and were curious as to what his answer was going to be.

"Why don't we just…" As Sebastian was talking Blaine looked at him and he stopped mid-sentence.

"Everybody take a seat." Blaine told the guys as he leaned against the piano and gave Sebastian a reassuring nod. "Knew you guys were going to ask, but I guessed I'd at least make it one day before it happened. Guess I was wrong. Now, you guys know how much I missed you last year, right?" To which they all nodded. "Well…" Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. "As of this morning, I'm officially coming back to Dalton."

All of the guys jumped up off the floor and surrounded Blaine that is everyone but Sebastian who just got up and looked at him. Once all the welcome back wishes ended the guys headed down to the kitchen to get a drink and something to eat leaving Blaine and Sebastian in the room. "Aren't you going to say anything Bas?" He asked as he looked him in the eyes. But just as he was going to say something else Blaine felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him and pull him into a bear hug.

"So when did you make this big decision because the last time we talked about it you were still going back to McKinley?"

"The other night when I was talking with Cooper about basically everything that's been going on in my life. After I told him that I was breaking up with Kurt he asked me what I was going to do about school since I had only transferred to be closer to him. And after talking a bit we came to the conclusion that I needed to be where I was happy and it didn't take me long to realize that it was back at Dalton."

"What about your friends at McKinley that you didn't want to desert?"

"If they're truly my friends they'll support my decision, like the guys did when I left. And if not, fuck'em!"

"Why Blaine Anderson, such language."

"Like you're any better Bas." Sebastian couldn't help laugh at the comment because it was so true.

"So, was this finalized on the call you had with your parents this morning?"

"Yes. They told me that they took care of everything right after I called them. Safe to say between Coop getting married and me going back to Dalton my parents couldn't be happier."

"I know the feeling." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Are you sure you're going to be up to dealing with me on a daily basis?"

"I think I'll manage. But are you sure you're ready for the fallout of everything you're going to do once we get home."

"Honestly…no. But I know that all the decisions are what are best for me and that's all the matters."

"We've got your back Blaine." Dave said as he and a couple of the guys walked back into the room.

"Thanks guys. I might need that more than you know."

Now that the excitement of Blaine's return to Dalton wore off a bit, the guys went back to work. They were so into what they were doing that Blaine totally didn't notice his phone going off.

"This is ridiculous!" Kurt exclaimed as he threw his phone onto his bed. It had been almost a week since he'd spoke to Blaine. Not since the night he was rudely cut off by Cooper's fiancée. Even though Rachel had told him to wait for Blaine to call him, Kurt felt it had been long enough. He started rummaging through his desk till he found a piece of paper with a phone number on it. After he dialed he started to have doubts but his opportunity for turning back was over as the other end answered.

"Hello."

"Cooper, where is Blaine?" The high pitched voice went straight to Cooper's head.

"Well hello to you too, Kurt. As for Blaine, I can't tell you because I'm not with him."

"Why not, thought he was visiting you?"

"He is, but right now Lexi and I are attending a party that neither he nor her brother wanted to attend. So they are off doing their own thing."

"If he's not with you and the ice queen how come he's not answering his phone?"

"Just a guess, but did you ever think he doesn't want to talk to you right now. Especially after all the crap you threw at him after he got here."

"That's not any of your business."

"You're wrong; it became my business when you pissed off my brother. And that's not even going into what you said about me or Lexi. Now I'm going to go but leave you with this little bit of advice. Leave Blaine alone! He'll talk to you when he's ready." Once again, Kurt was cut off before he was even able to reply as Cooper hung up on him.

By the time Cooper and Lexi got back home they were both exhausted. As they headed up the stairs they heard the faint sound of the television. "How sweet, they waited up for us." Lexi said softly, but her words were soon proven wrong once she and Cooper reached the landing. There in the family room they saw Blaine and Sebastian passed out cold on the couch. "Do you think we should wake them?"

"Let's leave them. No reason to disturb them as they both seem to be sleeping pretty peacefully. But I'll go and turn off the television. I'll meet you upstairs." Lexi headed up as Cooper went into the family room. He couldn't help laugh to himself as he looked at the boys. Each sound asleep on their own part of the sectional. "They must've had fun." He thought to himself as he threw a blanket over his brother. As he was grabbing one for Sebastian he couldn't help notice the piles of paper on the coffee table. He was going to take a closer look but decided against it as he didn't want to risk waking either of them. So he grabbed the other blanket and placed it over Sebastian before heading up to bed.

As Blaine stretched the next morning he paused midway through as he swore his hand brushed against hair. Opening his eyes a bit more he glanced to the side and saw Sebastian asleep on the on the other part of the sectional. The last thing he remembered was the two of them going over the arrangement of the second number. He didn't remember getting a blanket or even falling asleep.

Moving his arm carefully as to not hit Sebastian, Blaine sat up. His muscles sore from all the dancing the previous day as well as his throat being a bit dry from all the singing. Knowing he had another long day ahead of him he decided to get up and go and get some tea instead of coffee as it would be better for his throat. When he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see Lexi all dressed up. "Morning." His voice a bit froggy.

"Morning. Can I get you anything before I go?" Blaine shook his head no as he was still rather sleepy. "Alright. We'll I'm going to be late today as the girls and I have a lot of last minute wedding prep to take care of and Cooper should be on set most of the day so don't expect either of us for dinner. There's some money on the counter if you and Bas want to order take-out or whatever."

"Okay." Blaine said softly. The next thing Blaine felt was a kiss to the top of his head before Lexi headed out for the day. Figuring Sebastian's voice would feel like his did Blaine decided to make them each a cup of tea. While he waited for the kettle he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see if there were any messages from the guys. There were quite a few from them, but then there were some that he didn't quite expect.

**Blaine not sure what's going on but please call me. Rachel.**

**Hey bro, call me when you have a chance. Sam.**

**Crazy shit happening back in Lima. Call me. Artie.**

**Blaine, does Auntie Tana need to go all Lima Heights on someone's ass?**

"Fuck!"

"It's a little early for that, isn't it?" Sebastian remarked as he made his way into the kitchen. "Though if that's your scene, totally cool with me."

"Cute Bas. That's not what I was talking about though." By this point Blaine was now completely awake. "Look at these." He then slid his phone across the island to Sebastian as he poured them each a cup of tea.

After he was done reading the messages Sebastian looked up at Blaine who was handing him a cup of tea. "Thanks. Do you mind if I scroll through your phone real quick?" It was clear to Blaine that Sebastian's mind was at work as he was now wide awake as well. Blaine told him it was okay so he went to work while Blaine tried to find something for them to eat. "I think I might've found at least one of the problems."

"What?"

"You have twelve missed calls, all from the same person. Do I need to tell you who?"

"No, doesn't take a genius to figure it out." There was a bit of frustration in his voice. "Why can't he just take the hint that I'm not in the mood to talk to him."

"Don't expect me to answer. If I understood him I'd be worried, he's your….well, he's your ex, though he doesn't know it yet. You should have a better understanding than I do."

"Are you going to call any of them?"

"After we eat, I don't want to do it on an empty stomach. Think I'm going to call Artie first as his description amused me most."

Just as they were finishing up breakfast the doorbell rang. Sebastian glanced up at the clock. "Wow, this morning flew." He then put his plate in the sink and went to get the door while Blaine finished up. "Greetings!" The smile and warm welcome caught a few of the guys off guard, but a few like seeing this side of Sebastian which was usually only shown when Blaine was around.

"How's Blaine doing?" Dave asked as they walked in.

"Thanks for asking about me, sheesh Anderson comes back and I get pushed to the back burner."

"Sorry man, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. How are you?"

"Good. But why the concern for B?" All of the Warblers looked at each other and then at Sebastian. Before anything else was said Thad handed Sebastian his phone with a webpage open.

"Just don't shoot the messenger Seb."

"Blaine! Blaine!" Sebastian yelled out as he headed for the kitchen. He was just about to say something when Blaine turned and raised a hand towards him to be quiet as he was on the phone. He started to pace the kitchen as the guys waited just outside the door for Blaine to finish. After Blaine ended his call Sebastian could see just how frustrated he was. "I see you made a call."

"Yea, called Artie just like I said I would."

"Did you see what Kurt wrote on his Facebook?" Sebastian asked rather carefully as he was unsure if Blaine had seen the rant.

"Artie told me about it and then I looked it up. I can't believe he's acting like this. Did he fail to remember that the last time we spoke we fought and maybe, just maybe I wasn't ready to talk to him? But no, instead he trashes me, Coop and Lexi for all to see. To accuse me of cheating just because I haven't answered his calls is ridiculous. God forbid I have a quiet week alone with my family." The tone and volume of Blaine's voice changed with each sentence. By the time he was done the rest of the Warblers were shocked as they'd never heard Blaine as angry as he was at this moment.

"What are you going to do?" Sebastian asked as he walked towards him.

"I need to make a call."

"Blaine."

"This is ending now. Might as well add to the flames. Can't wait to see what he writes once I'm done."

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Taking jabs at me is one thing, involving my family is a whole other story."

"Okay, but if there's anything I can do just…" For once Sebastian was at a loss for words as he had no clue what to say to him.

"Take the guys up stairs and give them the arrangement we worked on last night. I'll be up once I'm done." Knowing there was nothing left to say, Sebastian gave Blaine a hug and headed out of the kitchen.

"So Rach, have you heard back from him?"

"Why do you think I would hear from him?"

"Because I know you and that as much as you love me you have a soft spot for him." Rachel sighed softly into the phone. She couldn't help it. She loves Kurt and wants to stand by him, but she just couldn't right then as he was being unfair and Blaine deserved better than that. "So have you?"

"Not yet, but it's still early. And we both know he likes to sleep in." As much as he wanted to disagree with her, Kurt knew Rachel was right.

"Well, well, well. Guess whose calling? I'll call you back." Rachel immediately hung up so as Blaine wasn't kept waiting. "Morning dear, how are you?"

"Cut the crap Kurt."

"Oh, I see you managed to get online with how incredibly busy you are."

"I hadn't until I got word from a friend. That was completely uncalled for."

"Sorry, I was mad and needed to vent."

"So you did it on a public forum, nice. " The sarcasm was dripping from Blaine's voice. "Now for people that had no clue we were fighting last we talked think I'm either a first class dick, a cheat or both. Which is it because I'd love to fucking know myself?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'll go and delete it right now if that would make you happy. I was just so upset that you never called me back."

"I didn't call you back because I was still pissed! I'm in New York with Cooper yet you expected me to be in constant contact with you. "

"No I didn't. I just wanted to at least hear from you without having to track you down."

"Is that what you're calling your call to Cooper last night, tracking me down?"

"Stop yelling at me. Blaine, this is so not like you."

"No, this is me Kurt. Don't you remember what I was like when we first met?"

"Of course I do. I fell for you that very moment."

"Yet you don't think this is me. I used to be confident. Heck, I could be arrogant if need be. But the man I've been the last few months is far from that person. And you know what, I missed feeling like this."

"Okay…"

"That's all you have to say, okay. You sure had no problem speaking your mind last night both online or to Cooper. Or at the Lima Bean a couple of days ago. And don't let me forget how you treated Jeff before that."

"How do you know about all that?"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? Just because I wasn't answering your calls didn't mean I wasn't talking to other people."

"I'm sorry Blaine. I'm really sorry. If it makes you feel better I'll apologizes to all of them."

"It's a little too late for that Kurt. You know, I had decided to do something since I'd been out here but a good friend said it would be better to wait till I got home. But you know what, after the stunt last night that's not going to happen." There was harshness to Blaine's words that cut straight through Kurt.

"What are you saying?"

"We're done Kurt."

"What….you can't…I'm sorry."

"Oh, I can. And I have. We're done. So I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me and texting me."

"But Blaine, I…I can…we can fix this."

"There is nothing to fix, we're over. Good-bye Kurt." When he ended the call, Blaine felt a sense of relief wash over himself. Normally he would've felt bad as Kurt was crying when he hung up, but he didn't. After setting his phone on the island Blaine sat down and let out a huge sigh.

"You okay B?" Sebastian's voice was soft and full of concern as he walked towards him.

"Thought I said to go upstairs with the guys."

"I did. But after giving them the music they all agreed that you might need someone when you were done and they nominated me."

"Lucky me." Blaine said with a chuckle. But before Sebastian had a chance for a snappy retort Blaine's phone started to ring. "Can I borrow your phone for a minute Bas?" Sebastian nodded and tossed Blaine his phone. "I just need to do one thing and then we can get back to work."

"Are you sure you want to? As I'm pretty sure we'll be okay if you need some time to yourself."

"Positive. Surprisingly I feel good even though Kurt was crying when I hung up. It was the right thing to do. I wasn't happy and it wasn't fair to him to think I was."

"Always the noble one, huh Blaine."

"All done, let's go." Blaine tossed Sebastian back his phone and grabbed his own off the island. Even though he wasn't going to answer Kurt he couldn't necessarily ignore the fallout no matter how much he wanted to.

When they walked into the room, all of the guys just looked at them. "He's okay guys, so let's get to work." Sebastian's words were met by a reassuring look from Blaine which eased the atmosphere in the room a bit.

"I've got a question?" Jeff asked as he walked towards the piano. Blaine knew almost immediately what it was by the slightly confused look on his face.

"Yes Jeff, the music is right." The smile on Blaine's face when he spoke removed any tension that was left.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Bas and I talked about it last night and we thought it was time we shake things up a bit. And if it sounds right, we just might have a head start on this season." Curious as to what they were talking about Wes walked over to the piano and saw the master score.

"You and Sebastian came up with this?" They both nodded. "Talk about a change, but it looks fantastic. Can't wait to hear what it's going to sound like."

Even with the sound of the piano and the guys' voices, they still could hear Blaine's phone going off. He contemplated turning it off but he didn't want to risk missing a call from Cooper or his parents. The morning flew by and if it wasn't for all of them getting hungry they probably would've skipped lunch. Knowing that couldn't happen, Sebastian decided to order some pizzas while Blaine sat down at the piano with Nick, Jeff and Thad to work on their parts.

Just before Sebastian walked completely back in the room Thad stopped him and showed him Kurt's recent postings and they weren't pretty. "Should we tell him?" Sebastian just sighed and took a deep breath. As angry as Kurt's words were he was happy to see that Blaine's friends from McKinley weren't turning their backs on him. Matter of fact, most of them were supporting Blaine. According to Artie, Kurt was being irrational since Blaine had left and didn't blame him. The girls were a tad more sympathetic but still wouldn't turn on Blaine as they all knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't be so cruel without cause. They were just about to go in when Sebastian's phone rang with an unfamiliar Ohio number.

"I'll be right there." Once Thad was inside he answered. "Hello?"

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, but who is this?"

"Sam. Sam Evans. I'm a friend of Blaine's."

"I know who are you are. Can I ask how you got this number?"

"A mutual friend of ours, who wasn't able to make it to New York with the rest of the Warblers."

"Got it. So, what can I do for you Sam?"

"You're with Blaine, aren't you?" He thought about saying no but considering who Sam got the number from he knew Sam knew the answer already.

"Yes."

"Is he alright, because he hasn't gotten back to me yet? And with everything that's gone down the past couple of days I was getting a bit concerned."

"He's doing okay. He's keeping himself busy at the moment. Plus he's surrounded by his friends which is making it easier. Is there anything else I can do for you Sam because I really should get back to the guys?"

"Look out for him. And let him know that all of us here at McKinley are still there for him as well."

"Okay I will." Sebastian was just about to say goodbye when Sam spoke up again.

"And Sebastian. Be careful when you get back to town."

"Why?"

"Whether you had anything to do with what happened between Blaine and Kurt or not, Kurt thinks you did somehow and he's pissed. I've never seen him like this before."

"Will do. Thanks Sam for the heads up and I'll let Blaine know. Bye." After getting off the phone Sebastian headed back into the room and over to Blaine. "We need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

part 11

It was a bit of a shock hearing that Sam had actually called Sebastian of all people, but it actually made Blaine happy. Regardless of how Kurt felt about Sebastian his other friends were actually willing to give him another chance since Blaine had. In regards to Sam's warning to Sebastian, both of them knew Kurt could be quite the drama queen so they figured it would probably blow over by the time they returned home. But still, not knowing his mental state they both knew they needed to be prepared for anything as well.

As their rehearsal went on, all of the guys were surprised by how quickly everything was coming together. The biggest thing they had to work on were their dances moves as the harmonies were coming very naturally. They had been at it so long that none of them noticed they had a visitor till Jeff stopped midway through his verse and move. "Ummm, Blaine. Seb. We've got company." Everyone's eyes followed Jeff's gaze to the doorway in which Cooper was leaning against.

"Wes." Blaine didn't have to say anything else as Wes stepped out front to keep things going with the guys while Blaine and Sebastian walked over to Cooper. The closer the two of them got the bigger Cooper's smirk got.

"We can explain." Sebastian said a bit nervously.

"I'm waiting."

"I bet you're wondering why all of the guys are here." Blaine said to his brother.

"You could say that."

"We were working on a surprise for you and Lexi." Sebastian added. "So please don't say anything to her."

"What could I possibly say that she'd believe? I couldn't believe my eyes at first. But don't worry; I won't ruin the surprise any more than I already have."

"You didn't ruin it. You getting home early did." Blaine replied with a smile. "But since you've seen part of it, what do I think?"

"From what I heard, it's great. Now, I'm going to leave so you guys can get back to work." Cooper then gave each of them a hug before leaving the room.

"Is everything okay?" Jeff asked.

"Everything's going to be fine." Sebastian said with a smile. "Cooper isn't going to tell Lexi."

"Plus, he didn't see our primary number. For all he knows this is it, so there is still that bit of surprise for him."

They went straight back to work. It was crazy how into rehearsing they could get as another couple of hours had passed and soon they all heard Cooper's voice over the intercom, warning them that he was coming up. It was a much needed break as the guys all plopped themselves onto the ground.

"What can we do for you Coop?" Blaine asked as his brother sat down next to him.

"It's more, what I'm going to do for all of you. Now, since you're all going to be here for the week I'm inviting you all out on Wednesday night."

"Where?" Sebastian asked.

"Well. My friends have decided to give me a "second" bachelor party now that Blaine is in town. Now don't worry, this isn't something crazy or anything."

"That must've been the first one." Wes chimed in.

"You are correct." Cooper said with a smile. "The plan for Wednesday is karaoke. Something rather innocent, but still allows those of us that can to drink. So, I'd like you all to come. It's my way of saying thank you."

"For?" Nick asked.

"Coming and helping Blaine and Seb with whatever they have planned. So, are you guys' game?" Cooper looked around the room at the positive nods from them. "Great. Now I'm assuming you guys will be practicing then as well so just bring a change of clothes with you." Cooper then patted Blaine on the back before getting up. "And just so you know, I just talked to Lexi. You have three more hours till she'll be home."

As Cooper walked out of the room all the guys looked at Blaine and Sebastian who both had very pleased smiles on their faces. "What are the two of you thinking?" Thad asked.

"Just how right this day has become." Blaine replied. "With as chaotic as the beginning had been, things are finally starting to feel normal." As strange as those words might be to some, all of the guys knew just what Blaine meant.

"Were you able to get ahold of him?" Artie asked as Sam sat down at the corner table at the Lima Bean.

"A few hours ago. It's exactly what I was told. All of the Warblers are in New York with Blaine, even Sebastian."

"I can only imagine his surprise hearing from you."

"He was a bit, but mostly just curious. I told him I was concerned about Blaine considering everything that's happened."

"How is he?"

"Sebastian says he's good, keeping busy. From what I could hear in the back ground they were working on something."

"What?"

"Some song. I could hear Blaine's voice. I think it's for Cooper's wedding."

"That's right; Kurt did say something during all his bitching about Cooper getting married. But why are all the Warblers there?"

"If I was to venture a guess, Blaine's singing at the wedding and called in back-up. And with everything that went down here, I can see why he didn't get in touch with all of us."

"True. I just hope he knows we're all here for him because what Kurt said was going on doesn't sound like the Blaine I know."

"I told Sebastian to tell him we were all here for him."

"Do you think he told him?"

"Actually, yes. There was something about the sound of his voice that I don't doubt it at all. As much as Kurt hates Sebastian, there is definitely a nice side to him. It's…"

"Like he's a whole different person around Blaine."

"Exactly. It's like Blaine said all along. There is more to Sebastian than we all see and that if we just got to know him we'd see it too." Artie was just about to speak when he noticed Kurt walking into the Lima Bean.

"We really need to find another place to meet. I swear he lives here." They tried to keep their heads down, but before they knew it Kurt was standing next to their table.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Actually we were just about to leave. But you're more than welcome to take the table." Artie said as he started to push away from the table.

"Can't you guys stay? It would be nice to talk to someone." Sam looked at Artie whose eyes said he wanted to get the hell out of there.

"We would Kurt, but we really don't want to listen to you bash Blaine anymore. He's still our friend regardless of what happened between you two."

"So you're taking his side? Fine, I see whose friends you really are."

"We're not taking sides." Artie blurted out. "We just don't believe that Blaine is cheated on you. If anything, I think he broke things off with you because he wasn't happy anymore. He wasn't the same guy anymore. He wasn't the guy I first met in the Dalton blazer."

"He said the same thing. But I think that's to cover the guilt he's feeling."

"Let's get out of here Sam." Sam nodded and followed Artie out. Both of them couldn't wait till Monday when they could talk to Blaine themselves, in person.

"Mind if I come in B?" Sebastian asked while standing in the doorway to Blaine's room. He looked up from his computer just enough to nod to Sebastian. He didn't look up again till he felt Sebastian sit down on the bottom of the bed.

"You don't have to sit so far away, I don't bite." There was playfulness to his voice, but just slightly. Sebastian walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Blaine.

"Catching up on everything?"

"Yea. It's easier to read here than on my phone." As Blaine let out another sigh, Sebastian placed a hand on his thigh.

"You're not the person he's describing."

"I know, it's just…"

"How can someone who said they love you say those things?"

"Exactly. I know he's upset and angry, but to accuse me of all those things."

"Ignore him B. Your friends know it's not true. Remember what I told you, Sam said they're there for you too."

"I know. It's just hard accepting that."

"Why, you're a great guy."

"Thanks. It's just; they were Kurt's friends first."

"Yet they became your friends by choice. Maybe at first they got to know you because of him but if I remember correctly you spent more time with at least the guys than Kurt ever did. Did he not understand why you'd spend time with them as they were…crude?"

"Very true. Guess I really was one of the guys."

"Are one of them. There are lots of people that care about and love you Blaine. It would take a lot more than the words of an angry ex to change their feelings about you." The next thing Sebastian felt was a soft kiss on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being the reasonable one and helping me see what I have."

"You'd see it too if you weren't feeling so betrayed by his words." Sebastian then wrapped an arm around Blaine and pulled him against him.

"Can I ask you something Bas?"

"Sure."

"When I first got here you laughed when I said we all thought you were with your parents and you told me you'd explain but you never did. I got part of it from what Lexi said, but I'd like to hear the rest of it from you."

Sebastian let out a deep sigh. "Okay. You get that our family isn't exactly normal, right?" Blaine nodded. "Well, Lexi isn't the only one with a strained relationship with our Mom. The older I got and started to understand what was going on I stopped letting her snide comments about Lexi slide. It soon got to the point where our relationship changed. She no longer saw me as her baby, but instead as my sister's brother."

"What about your Dad?"

"He tried not to get involved as it just made matters worse. As my Mom always saw what he did as taking Lexi's side. He was in a no-win situation. He told me not to argue with her about Lexi but I couldn't help it. It reached its breaking point when we were living in Paris after I came back from a long weekend visiting Lexi. My Dad had gone out of town and somehow she found out that I wasn't with friends for the weekend but with my sister. Needless to say, shortly after I came home I was shipped off."

"I'm really sorry man. No one deserves that."

It was late by the time Cooper called it a night as he had a few calls to make to take care of some things for Blaine and Sebastian. As he headed up to bed he couldn't help notice that the light was still on in Blaine's room. Knowing just how late it was he decided to go and check on his brother. Instead of what he expected, he found Blaine and Sebastian asleep on the bed. Seeing a laptop on the bed he carefully walked in and took it off Blaine's lap so that nothing happened to it if he moved during the night.

"Coop." Blaine said softly as he felt the laptop being moved.

"Go back to sleep." He didn't say anything else and just watched as Blaine closed his eyes again. Feeling a chill in the air Cooper went over to the chair in the room and carefully placed a blanket over the sleeping boys.

The morning came much quicker than Cooper would've liked as he barely slept. As he got up out of bed Lexi was already putting her shoes on. "Morning, hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't. You're up early."

"I've got a busy day ahead of me. So, I'm going to be leaving as soon as I talk to my brother."

"He's in Blaine's room."

"Blaine's room?"

"Yea, they fell asleep watching a movie or something so I just left them. After the day Blaine had I really didn't want to bother him and risk him not being able to go back to sleep."

Makes sense. I'll just leave Bas a note."

"If you want I can pass on the message as I don't have to be on set till later."

"Okay. Tell him Dad called and he wants him to call him back asap."

"Got it." Lexi then walked over to the side of the bed where Cooper was sitting and gave him kiss before leaving.

It was almost nine o'clock and Cooper had yet to hear a peep out of either Blaine or Sebastian. Knowing the rest of the guys were going to be there just after nine he headed upstairs to see if they were awake. When he got upstairs he saw Blaine sitting on the edge of his bed his hair wet and a towel around his waist. "Morning kiddo."

"Morning."

"Where's Bas?"

"Shower."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, yes." When Cooper laughed a bit Blaine threw a pillow at him. "Smartass."

"What, you two looked cozy last night."

"Nothing happened Coop." The brothers were still throwing playfully jabs at each other when Sebastian appeared next to Cooper.

"Looks like I missed all the fun." The playfully smirk on his face brought an even bigger smile to Blaine's who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him. As Sebastian was fresh from his shower looking much like Blaine was.

"You could say that." Cooper said with a laugh. "Before I forget Lexi told me to tell you your Dad called and he wants you to call him right away."

"Got it. Well, I better get dressed and make that call before the guys get here."

Same here. I'd like to try and get some breakfast beforehand too." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Must be the stuff you boys asked for." Cooper then headed down the stairs to get the door.

"You sleep okay B?"

"Yea. You?" Sebastian nodded. As he walked back into his room he couldn't help think about how he woke up that morning. Opening his eyes and seeing Blaine sound asleep on his chest. For a day that had been an emotional rollercoaster it definitely ended on a good note.

As they came out of their rooms both of the boys were a bit shocked seeing all the stuff that was being brought up to their rehearsal space. "Cooper really pulled out all the stops, didn't he?" Blaine said before they headed downstairs.

"You could say that again."

"Did you get ahold of your Dad?"

"Yep!" The big smile on Sebastian's face peaked Blaine's curiosity so he couldn't help ask what they talked about. Sebastian told Blaine the best he could without being specific as he didn't want to chance Cooper over hearing them. "So, will you cover for me on Friday?"

"Absolutely.

"Absolutely what?" Cooper asked as he poured each of them some coffee.

"Nothing." They said in unison causing Cooper to shake his head. "What's all this?" Sebastian asked as he looked at the bags in the kitchen.

"I had the guys stop and get some bagels and stuff on their way over. Wasn't sure what you guys had planned for breakfast or if your friends would have eaten."

"You didn't have to do this Coop, but thank you."

"You're welcome." As they continued to talk, Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other after hearing music coming from way upstairs. "Forgot to tell you. My friends didn't just bring you instruments; they're willing to record your backing track for you…that is if you want them too."

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked, shocked that Cooper had done all this for them.

"Yes. You guys have too much to get done over the next couple to days to worry about getting that done as well." The next thing Cooper felt was both of the boys hugging him.

"I don't know how to thank you." Sebastian said as he let go.

"What the two of you are doing is enough. It's the least I can do after I sort of ruined your surprise." The three of them laughed knowing just how awkward they all felt the previous day. Just then the doorbell rang so Cooper went to go get it while the boys ate. Soon the kitchen was filled with their friends.

"Cooper said to let you know he's going for a run and to just call if you need anything." Wes said as he plopped down on one of the stools."

"Where's the music coming from?" Thad asked.

"Cooper got a few of his friends to come over to do our backing track for us." Sebastian replied as Blaine told the guys to help themselves if they were hungry.

"Cool!" Just as they all started to laugh about the occurrences from the day before Blaine's phone rang. "Please tell me it's not Kurt." Jeff said as Blaine reached across the island for his phone. "Yesterday was ridiculous."

"Nope, Rachel." He then excused himself and walked outside. "Hi Rachel. Sorry I hadn't called you back yet."

"It's okay. You've had a lot to deal with. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you still want to talk to me actually after I broke up with Kurt. He is your BFF after all."

"True, but you are my friend too."

"I'm glad to hear that, I would've missed you."

"Can I ask you why you did it? Maybe if I knew I could help him deal better because right now he's driving us all crazy." Blaine couldn't help laugh at her comment.

"Sorry about that. I did it because I just wasn't happy anymore. We'd been fighting more and more lately. And it just exploded my first day here. After a few days here I felt alive again, like myself again."

"I hoped for as much. I really didn't want to believe that you were cheating on him. Kurt seems adamant about it."

"Well, I'm not."

"Good. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"You're still my friend Blaine Anderson. So are you getting excited?"

"For?"

"The wedding silly."

"Ah, Kurt told you."

"Yes. So, what's she like?"

"She's great. Lexi and Cooper really love each other. I don't think I've ever seen my brother this happy before."

"True love will do that for you." As Rachel spoke Blaine saw Sebastian approach out of the corner of his eye. "Please congratulate him for me."

"I will. I hate to cut this short Rach but I need to get going."

"No problem, I need to go to. I've got class soon. Take care Blaine. Talk to you soon."

"Will do. Bye Rachel." After Blaine hung up Sebastian walked closer.

"Due to the fact you're still calm, I'm guessing that went pretty well."

"Yea. She just wanted to know why I did it. And she was happy to hear it wasn't because I was cheating on Kurt. Oh, and she said he's driving everybody crazy."

"What's new?" When they walked back into the kitchen they were surprised to find the guys cleaning up. "You didn't need to do that."

"Yes we did." Trent said as he set a plate in the drying rack.

"So, is everyone ready to get to work?" Blaine asked as he looked as his friends. Looks were exchanged and they soon headed up the stairs for what they were sure was going to be another long day.

"So, did you talk to him?" Kurt asked as he stared at his ceiling.

"Yes and it's like we all told you. He's not cheating Kurt. He just wasn't happy anymore."

"Bull! Something happened once he got to New York and I'm determined to find out what!"

"Why can't you just accept that the two of you drifted apart? I know break-ups suck but you can't go around making up lies about why it happened just because you don't like the truth. Now I hate that I have to do this but I need to go, I have class. Bye Kurt. Love you."

"Bye Rachel.""

When they walked into the room, Sebastian had the previous month flash before him as one of Cooper's friends spoke. "Hey SEb, good to see you man. Which one is Coop's little brother?"

"Blaine's over by the piano. The one with the curly hair."

"Wait…Blaine. As in the same Blaine that…" Sebastian's face turned bright red, so much so that Cooper's friend stopped talking for a moment. "Don't worry man. We won't say anything."

"Right, you guys loved getting on me about it that night."

"We were drunk, what do you expect? Can't say I blame you though, he's cute."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Jay. Now, how do I know you guys really won't say anything?"

"Coop said he'd kick our asses if we did. Normally we'd laugh it off but from the sound of his voice we knew he was serious. Said neither you nor Blaine needed any more stress."

"Thanks. Hey Blaine, can you come over here. I'd like to introduce you to Cooper's friends."

The introductions went smoothly, much to Sebastian's delight.

"I want to thank you guys for offering to do this?" Blaine told them.

"Our pleasure. Now, how do you guys want to do this?" Jay asked. "We looked over the score on the piano while we were waiting. "Do you have individual copies?" Blaine nodded and asked Wes to get them.

"I figured we could show you what we do first so you have an idea." Sebastian told them. "As it's not quite what you guys are used too."

"Sounds good to us."

Happily both numbers turned out much better than either Blaine or Sebastian could've imagined. For the most part, vocally they sounded strong just needed a little work and to work on some of the dance moves which was something they were used too.

"Damn, you guys are good." One of Cooper's other friends said after they finished.

"Thank you." Blaine replied as he and Sebastian approached them. "Now, I know the arrangement needs some work as I figured I'd have time to work on it as we played."

"Why don't you work with them B and Jeff, Wes and I will work on cleaning things up."

"You sure?" Sebastian wasn't quite sure as he was afraid the guys would say something to Blaine, but he knew he couldn't stay by Blaine's side the whole day.

"Yea. We'll get more done that way." Blaine agreed and went to work as Sebastian went back over to the guys.

Things were working out way better than they could've imagined. Having Cooper's friends there meant they could get much more work accomplished as the guys weren't having to try and get the track recording done. A couple of times Blaine had to have them sing as something in the arrangement wasn't quite working. But by early afternoon, mission accomplished. Backing tracks were done and Jeff, Wes and Sebastian were able to clean up the problem areas. The only thing left for the guys was to practice, practice, practice.


	12. Chapter 12

part 12

After helping Cooper's friends get all their gear downstairs and loaded up, the guys all plopped down on the floor in the foyer. "Now that was a productive morning." Dave said while stretching out.

"No kidding. We were able to get the tracks done and the routine cleaned up all before lunch." Blaine added. "But you know what that means right."

"We need to get back to work." Jeff stated.

The afternoon flew as rehearsal had a great energy thanks to the new tracks. It wasn't that they didn't sound good before, but now their sound was complete. Just as they finished another run through Cooper approached them. "Guess my friends were able to help out after all."

"They were great Coop." Blaine told his brother as the guys took this as a chance to rest.

"Are you guys hungry because I was thinking of ordering some takeout?" The mention of food had brought all eyes to him. "You skipped lunch again, didn't you?" He said with a laugh. "I'll go and grab some menus."

Cooper was just coming down the last flight of stairs when the doorbell rang. As he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes. "Rachel, hi. What are you doing here?" Cooper glanced up the stairs and prayed the guys stayed up there.

"Um, I'm looking for Blaine. Is he here?"

"Not to be rude but, how did you find me?" Rachel looked down at the ground.

"I'm a bit embarrassed to admit this but, I went over to where you are filming after class today. And, um…sort of sweet talked a PA. Told him I was a friend of your brothers and…"

"Fine." Cooper was clearly agitated. But before he could say anything else music filled the foyer.

"He is here." Rachel's eyes grew wide after hearing Blaine's voice as she looked at Cooper. "Wait, is that the Warblers I'm hearing?"

"You've got excellent hearing Miss Berry. Yes, Blaine's here and so are the Warblers."

"May I see him?"

"I hate to do this but I need to say no. If I go and bother them he won't be happy. And after everything he's been dealing with lately I'd prefer to keep him in a good mood."

"That's why I want to see him. I wanted to make sure he was alright and not just putting on a front over the phone."

"He's fine. I can honestly tell you he's happier now than when he first arrived."

"Well, thank you. Please tell him I stopped by. And, I'm sorry for showing up like this." She was just about to walk away when she turned back to the door. "Cooper. Congratulations! I wish you and your fiancée nothing but love and happiness."

"Thank you Rachel."

Just as Cooper closed the door Sebastian appeared on the stairs. "Everything okay Coop? We were wondering what happened to you. The natives are getting restless."

"We just had an unexpected visitor."

"Who?"

"Rachel."

Sebastian shook his head and followed Cooper into the kitchen so he could get filled in on what Rachel wanted as well as grab the menus. "No one can ever accuse her of not getting what she wants." Sebastian said after Cooper told him how she got the address.

"No kidding. But I'm definitely going to have a word with a few people tomorrow. I'm just thankful you didn't come down the stairs any sooner than you did. And so you know, she knows the Warblers are here. She could hear you guys. After seeing how happy Blaine looked, this is the last thing I want to tell him."

"I can do it."

"No, I think this is something I need to do." They finished their conversation just before they reached the rehearsal space. Sebastian took the menus over to the guys so that Cooper could have a chance to talk to Blaine alone.

"What's going on Seb? Cooper looks pretty serious." Nick asked.

"He's telling him about an unexpected visitor we just had. Rachel Berry."

"Blaine doesn't look very happy. Can't the guy catch a break?" Thad said as he reached for one of the other menus.

"Coop wouldn't get him for her, but she now knows we're all here. They could hear us down in the foyer and she recognized our sound." Just then Cooper came walking over to them.

"If you guys can come up with a way to cheer him up it would be greatly appreciated." Sebastian watched as Blaine sat down at the piano and started to fiddle. "Bas, where are…" Cooper didn't need to finish his sentence as he saw where he was going.

"Wanna talk?" He asked as he sat down on the other side of the piano bench.

"Is it wrong that I can't wait to see Kurt face to face to put an end to all this bullshit?"

"No. But if you want, I'll put him in his place for you."

"As tempting as that is, I've got to say no."

"Okay, but know the offer is on the table."

The guys just watched as it seemed whatever Sebastian was saying was helping Blaine's mood. But Wes then looked at the guys with a mischievous look that was more often seen on Sebastian.

"Blaine. Seb. Would you mind coming over here?" Wes said as he grabbed his camera out of his bag. "I'd like for the two of you two make yourselves comfortable." Blaine looked at Sebastian, curious as to what was going on and he just shrugged his shoulders as he was confused also. Once they got comfortable on a couple of the floor pillows the rest of the guys filled in around them. "I think it's about time we started to document this occasion." Blaine then looked at Sebastian who was right next to him. Before he had a chance to say anything Nick and Jeff made themselves comfortable between the two.

"I still think Blaine should sit on Seb's lap." Thad chimed in.

"Next time." Wes replied.

"You joining us man?" Blaine asked as Wes set the camera up on the piano.

"Of course." The next thing they all saw was Wes sliding in front of the group and the flash going off. "It's going to go off again so move if you want."

Once Wes was happy with what he got he looked at Sebastian. "Your laptop still in here?"

"Should be on the other side of the piano. I'll get it."

"No, you stay. I've got it." Sebastian then looked at Blaine who looked as confused as he felt. The rest of the guys couldn't help laugh due to the looks on Blaine and Sebastian's faces. "And it's done! Everyone can now see Blaine is moving on with his life." About a minute later all of their phones went off. As Blaine took a look he couldn't help smile. There he was, surrounded by his friends having a good time."

"You need to get on Facebook stat!" Tina told Artie over the phone. "Blaine is no longer MIA."

Since he was at home, Artie opened up his computer. He didn't need any further explanation from Tina as he saw what she was talking about. "Good for him!"

"Look at the picture closely."

"Oh hell! Someone get the popcorn ready. This is gonna get fun!"

Cooper came walking into the room carrying the boxes of food with a smile on his face. "Nice picture." He told Blaine as he took one of the boxes from him.

"I think so too."

"Oh, it's on. Kurt saw the picture." Nick said as the other guys were already getting their food.

"What did he say?" Trent asked.

"So much for spending time with your brother, huh Blaine."

"That's not so bad." Dave said as he sat down.

"That's only the first comment. There are at least ten others from him. Oh, and he saw Seb, he's not happy at all."

"It's a picture of the Warblers, did he really expect Seb not to be in it." Jeff asked.

As the rest of the guys ate and talked about Kurt's comments Cooper came up behind his brother and Sebastian. "You guys have about four hours till Lexi will be home, I just talked to her. The girls are taking her to a show."

"Thanks for the heads up Coop."

When Sebastian came up the stairs that evening he poked his head into Blaine's room and saw him laying down on his bed with his laptop open and laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You've got to see this." Blaine said as he tapped a spot on the bed next to him. "The photo Wes posted has over two hundred comments."

"You're kidding." Sebastian replied as he joined Blaine on the bed.

"Nope. I think all of the guys have posted numerous times as well as most of the New Directions."

"Okay, but why so many comments?"

"I think you need to read them for yourself as I don't think I can do them all justice." As Sebastian started to read Blaine got off the bed and walked to his closet.

"Leaving me already?" The pout on Sebastian's face tugged a bit on his heart strings.

"No, just thought I'd try and figure out what to wear tomorrow night while you read. Any ideas?"

"You have a whole new wardrobe, the possibilities are endless. But if you want, start trying stuff on and I'll tell you yes or no while I read."

"Why not."

As Blaine looked through the closet Sebastian couldn't help laughing out loud. "I never knew it was illegal for us to be in the same place."

"Me either. Wait till you get to Santana's first comment, it's priceless. The two of you are more alike than you either would probably like to admit." Sebastian nodded as he knew Blaine was right. "Have you been to the place Cooper's taking us?"

"Yea. It's much nicer than your average karaoke bar. Has a definite club vibe to it. I think everyone's going to have a blast." Since Blaine had yet to reappear Sebastian walked to the closet and pulled a bunch of stuff out. "This should give you a good start." He then got back on the bed and back to reading.

They were clearly comfortable around each other as Blaine just started to change his clothes right there. "What do you think so far?"

"Well, I think you look great as you are but I think the others would prefer more clothing." He replied as Blaine stood in front of him in just his boxer briefs. "But I'm guessing you meant all the comments."

"Yes." Blaine knew trying to hide the smile on his face was pointless.

"I can see why you were laughing. Just being in the picture made me public enemy number one in Kurt's eyes. Does he not notice the rest of the guys in the picture?"

"Doesn't seem like it, does it? And it's not like he didn't know we were friends again as he constantly got on me about it." After putting his shirt on he turned to face Sebastian. "How about this one?" Sebastian looked at him then told him to turn around.

"Nice, but not quite the right look." He then leaned over and tossed another outfit at him. "Try this one." This went on for about a half hour till they both agreed on the same one. "There are some new comments that you need to see."

Blaine took his outfit off and slipped on a pair of lounge shorts and a tee before laying back down on his bed. "When is he just going to drop it?"

"I don't think he's going to and the guys aren't helping matters. I think it's their mission to make him look completely foolish."

"He passed foolish a while ago. It kind of makes me wonder if this all would've happened if I had done it in person like you said."

"Don't know. But right now his worst nightmares are running rampant." They stayed up a couple hours more as they couldn't turn away from the train wreck happening before them.

When the Warblers arrived the next morning each of them were carrying a bag as they knew the chances of going back to the hotel to change were slim. "Are you all moving in?" Cooper asked playfully as he let them in.

"Didn't Blaine and Seb tell you?" Thad said with a smile. "Speaking of them, where are they?"

"In the kitchen with their morning entertainment. And from what I can tell you are all a big part of it." The guys all laughed as they knew exactly what Cooper was referring too. "I already told them, but I'm telling you too. We want to leave around eight tonight."

"Got it." Wes acknowledged. "We'll be ready to go."

"And guys don't have too much fun today. Later!"

When they walked into the kitchen Blaine and Sebastian were sitting at the island with a laptop between them. "Enjoying the entertainment?" Dave asked.

"How did you guys keep this up almost all night?" Sebastian asked.

"The advantages of us all being together, we worked in shifts."

"Not that it's not funny, but why?" Blaine asked as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"We figured if we kept him up most of the night we could have a quiet day with no phone calls. You can't tell us he didn't try calling you." They were right as Kurt tried multiple times to call him the previous night. And the voicemails were definitely interesting.

"Are you going to say anything Seb?" Nick asked as he grabbed a donut.

"We decided it was probably best if I kept quiet at least till he calms down a bit."

"Probably a good idea as he's definitely wound up." Wes said as he sat down on the stool next to Blaine. "Did you talk to any of your friends last night as I'm sure Kurt wasn't the only one to try and get a hold of you?"

"I spoke with Artie and Puck actually. Artie is getting a kick out of all this and Puck can't believe he's not in Lima right now to see the fallout with his own eyes."

Knowing that they couldn't lose track of time today, all of the guys set the alarms on their phones. With as much as they'd gotten done the previous days, today's rehearsal was much more laid back, that was until Sebastian brought a video camera into the room. "What's that for Seb?" Trent asked as Sebastian set up the tripod.

"The only way were going to get a complete view not missing one of us is to record it. I don't want to risk missing anything."

"Always the perfectionist, huh Bas?"

"And you're not B."

The guys moved all their bags against the wall so that nothing was clouding the frame. Once things were cleaned up they went back to work.

"Please tell me you all got my message that this place has a night club vibe." Sebastian said after all their phones went off. After they all said yes, Sebastian and Blaine proceeded to tell them all where the spare rooms and bathrooms were so everyone could shower and get ready.

When Blaine got out of his shower he looked at the clothes he had laid out on in bed and noticed the light on his phone was on. Looking down he saw he had a message from Cooper reminding him that they need to be ready by eight. "Like we'd miss a chance to wind down after the past few days." He thought to himself as he started to get dressed. After giving himself a once over in the mirror Blaine headed downstairs

As he walked down the last flight of stairs he saw that more than half the guys were already down there. All of the guys looked good, but he couldn't quite keep his eyes off Sebastian who talking with Wes. "Looking good killer." Sebastian said with a smirk as Blaine walked down the last couple of stairs.

"Thank you. Not looking half bad yourself."

"What can I say, I clean up well." Blaine couldn't disagree as he looked amazing. His dark jeans fit perfectly and the dark green shirt he was wearing more than brought out his eyes.

"Must say I like the new look Blaine." Thad said as he approached them. "Gives off a whole different vibe."

"Good. I had hoped I switched it up enough."

"You did, but not so much that it doesn't still fit you, if you know what I mean." Blaine nodded. It wasn't long till the rest of the guys were down in the foyer.

"Ten minutes to spare, we'll all live." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"You got a text from Cooper too Bas?" Sebastian nodded.

"I think when Cooper gets here we need to ask him to take a second pic." Thad said. All the guys agreed, even Blaine. Shortly after Thad spoke the door opened and there stood Cooper and Jay.

"Ready to go have some fun?"

"Yea, but we'd like you to do something first?" Sebastian said.

"Depends." Wes then held up a camera. "Abso-freakin-lutely!" Jay reached out in front of Cooper.

"You need to be in this too man." Cooper looked at the guys and they all agreed. So he found a spot next to Blaine.

"Looking good little brother." Cooper then looked over at Sebastian and smiled knowing this outfit had to be from their little shopping spree. Being the goofs that they were it was easy for Jay to get quite a few great shots. "Alrighty, let's go!" When they walked outside the boys were a bit shocked at their transportation as there was a stretch Hummer parked out in front of the house.

The place wasn't too far away, but far enough that it seemed to take forever. Once they arrived Jay led them all to a section that had been reserved for them which was already filling up with a bunch of Cooper's friends. Before Sebastian could say anything to Blaine, Cooper was leading his brother away to introduce him to his friends. A bunch of the guys were already watching one of the performances on the stage.

"These guys are good." Nick said to Sebastian.

"Good thing we all are too."

"You've been here before?" Jeff asked just before a waitress came around asking for drink orders.

"Yes, it's one of the few places Lexi and Cooper knew they could take me and I could have a good time and not feel out of place while they partied with their friends. So who's going to go first?"

"I think Seb should." Jay said as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "You can show your friends how it's done." Sebastian tried to say no, but the rest of the guys agreed. Sebastian looked at Jay with a half-assed smile and headed for the stage.

"Hey Seb, I've got one of your faves all cued up, ready to go."

"Cooper! Blaine! Seb is going up on stage." Nick yelled out knowing they wouldn't want to miss this.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back a favorite of ours and hopefully yours, Sebastian!" Then just as the opening guitar riffs played Cooper saw what looked like Sebastian going white but quickly pulling himself together.

_Hey, slow it down_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, I'm afraid_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would give myself away_

_(Ooh) Once upon a time_

_I didn't give a damn_

_But now here we are_

_So whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, it's plain to see_

_That baby you're beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with you_

_It's me, I'm a freak_

_But thanks for lovin' me_

_Cause you're doing it perfectly_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try but I think_

_You could save my life_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up on me_

_I won't let you down_

_No, I won't let you down_

_So_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_(Whataya want from me)_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

The guys were all screaming as Sebastian knocked the song out of the park but Cooper couldn't help notice that Blaine's eyes never left Sebastian the entire song. As much as he wanted to talk to his brother he knew Sebastian needed him so he quickly made his way to the stairs. "Where's Seb?" He asked one of the guys they knew.

"He flew down the hall once he was done. Don't know why, he nailed it tonight. Don't think I've ever heard him sing that song with such emotion before." And right then Cooper's instinct was confirmed and he went running down the hall.

*song lyrics by Adam Lambert: Whataya Want From Me


	13. Chapter 13

part 13

There at the end of the hall sat Sebastian, holding his head in his hands. "Bas." Cooper said very softly as he squatted down in front of him. "Bas, look at me." When he finally lifted his head there was no hiding how he felt. He was emotionally drained as he had basically bared his soul on stage.

"I need to go home." Sebastian's voice cracked as he spoke.

"Why?" Cooper asked even though he had a good feeling why.

"I…I can't face everyone."

"We all thought you were amazing…especially Blaine. He couldn't take his eyes off of you." Hearing Blaine's name Sebastian leaned his head against the wall. "You might be trying to ignore what's happening but you need to stop and just accept it."

"What?"

"You want Blaine and he wants you, simple as that."

"It's too soon. He just…"

"I know he did. And as much as my little brother says he wants some time to just be, there's no denying his feelings for you. I think in a way he's afraid that you don't want him anymore."

"That couldn't be further from the truth. Do you know how hard it's been to push away what I really feel? With all the ways I've fucked up! I'm just thankful to have him back in my life. I'd gladly keep those feelings hidden if it meant I didn't lose him." Cooper moved over and sat next to Sebastian, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close as he felt that Sebastian could burst at any moment.

"Have you guys seen Cooper or Bas since Bas finished?" Blaine asked the guys as he was beginning to worry as they both had gone missing. About ten minutes later Cooper and Sebastian reappeared, but Blaine could tell something wasn't right as all the guys were telling Sebastian how great his performance was.

"Come with me little brother." Blaine didn't stand much of a chance as Cooper took him by the hand and led him down the stairs.

"What's going on Coop?"

"We're going to sing. Actually, you're going to sing and I'm going to back you up. It time I helped you get something off your chest."

"Is Bas okay?"

"I think he will be once we're done." Blaine walked to the top of the steps while Cooper got their song set up. "Give it everything you've got Blaine." Cooper then looked up to their section and was happy to see that Jay and Wes had gotten Sebastian right out front. Blaine was just about to ask what song they were doing when it popped up on the monitor. Now everything that Cooper said made more sense to him.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

As Blaine sang, Sebastian whole demeanor changed. Cooper had been right as there was no doubt who Blaine was singing to.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

"I think it's safe to say they're not denying how they feel anymore." Thad said to Wes who was also clearly aware to what they were witnessing.

_frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling _

_only you are the life among the dead_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

_(Bring me to life)_

As soon as they finished, Cooper pointed up to their friends who were going crazy as Blaine just seemed to keep his eyes locked on Sebastian. They were barely out of sight on the stage when Blaine turned to Cooper. "Nice choice, but…why?" Blaine's voice cracked a bit at the end.

"Let's just say it's about time the two of you put all your cards on the table. I saw the look on your face when Bas sang. And you know as well as I do why there was so much feeling behind it." Blaine looked down at the ground as Cooper stepped closer and lifted his head up. "You both feel the same way. And I know you said you wanted time, but I think you know as well as I do you'd just be putting off what you know is going to happen. You said you wanted some time to be happy, but you know what, you are happy and he's a big part of it. He doesn't expect you to be anything besides you." Blaine couldn't believe he was hearing this from Cooper of all people.

When they returned to their group of friends they got a warm welcome. A couple of Cooper's friends headed to the stage while all the Warblers stayed back. "Nice subtle push." Jay told Cooper as they watched the two boys approach each other.

"You and Cooper were great."

"So were you."

The guys tried not to watch, but they could see the dance the two were doing and didn't really want to miss it as it was inevitable considering what they watched all week. Blaine then took another step closer to Sebastian whose breathing had definitely picked up. Before they all barely had a chance to blink they watched as Blaine kissed Sebastian. He didn't move at first, but soon Sebastian's arms were wrapped around Blaine and they were both completely lost in the kiss, neither caring that they had an audience. By the time they broke the kiss, the cat calls from their friends had begun. Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other and smiled before looking over at Cooper who was clearly pleased by what had occurred.

With as happy as they looked Cooper couldn't help it and snapped a quick picture of the two to send to Lexi. "It's about time." Nick said as he approached them. "We were all getting pretty entertained by the constant flirting the two of you were doing."

"We weren't flirting." Blaine said mockingly as he moved next to Sebastian but kept his arm around his waist.

"If that wasn't flirting I don't know what you'd call it."

"I know what I'd call." Thad said with a laugh. Sebastian couldn't help laughing as he had a pretty good idea what Thad was thinking. "So, does this make you two a couple now?" Sebastian looked at Blaine who had just the most amazing smile on his face.

"Does it killer?" Blaine then kissed him again.

"Is that answer enough?" He replied while slowly licking his lips.

"I think I might need more." And Sebastian turned and kissed him just as passionately as before.

"I think that's a yes." Wes said with a smile as they kissed.

Once the kiss broke Cooper walked over to them and handed them his phone. "I think you'll appreciate her reaction." They both laughed as they read Lexi's response to Cooper's picture.

Soon all of Blaine and Sebastian's friends were waiting for their turn at the mic. "I think the two of you need to do a duet before the nights over." Jeff told them after he and Nick returned from the stage.

"We'll think about." Blaine said as he looked at Sebastian who nodded in agreement. Jeff smile and sat down next to them. "I'm really happy for you two. And Seb, don't take this the wrong way but you're way nicer with Blaine around."

"Can't argue with that. He brings out the best in me."

"I think that can go both ways." Just then Jeff leaned into Blaine as Nick did the same to Sebastian as Trent took another picture. So many pictures had been taken that night already that it was second nature to them all.

"Guys, you need to come see this." Dave said while waving them all over to the railing. "Cooper and four of his friends are on stage." Soon they were all standing at the railing, curious as to what they were going to sing.

"This is going to be good as they've all had more than a few drinks." Blaine said just before the music started. He then looked over at Sebastian who had his phone out to record the performance. When the music started all the guys started laughing and yelling out.

"They're drunk." Sebastian said as the guys started singing the Spice Girls.

"And they've watched one too many videos as they're all doing the same moves." Jeff added.

With as drunk as they were the guys still sounded great and more than hammed it up for the crowd when the number was over. Once they made their way back upstairs they guys gave them another roaring round of applause.

To say the night had been a success might be an understatement. "Now, am I going to have to worry about you guys now?" Cooper said as they made their way up the stairs.

"Are you telling me we can't just jump into bed together?" Blaine said mockingly. "I'm bummed."

"Me too. I was all set to sex up Blaine here."

"Alright I get it. Smartasses!" The two boys smiled at Cooper.

"Coop, thank you." Blaine told his brother before they headed for their rooms.

"Someone had to do it. Night guys." Blaine and Sebastian said good night to Cooper as he headed towards his room, leaving them standing between their two rooms.

"I had a great time tonight Bas."

"Me too." They both just stood there looking at each other as neither was quite ready to call it a night. "Do you want to watch a movie or something because…I'm not quite ready for the night to end?"

"Let me go change first and I'll be right back." Blaine then gave Sebastian a quick peck on his cheek before walking into this room. As he began to change he happened to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror and saw the smile that hadn't seemed to leave his face that entire evening.

When Cooper headed downstairs the next morning he looked into Blaine's room since the door was wide open and found it empty. "Why am I not surprised?" He thought to himself then moved across the hall and looked into Sebastian's room. There they were, sound asleep together just like the previous morning. The further down the stairs he got he couldn't help notice the smell of coffee so his stride quickened.

"Morning." Lexi practically purred as Cooper kissed her neck. "Did you guys have fun last night?"

"Wasn't it obvious from the picture?" Cooper smirked before going to pour himself a much needed cup of coffee.

"Besides that, and speaking of them where are they? I was going to make breakfast."

"They're still asleep. I think they stayed up later than I did."

"Why?"

"They're like I found them yesterday but this time in Bas's room." The look on Lexi's face immediately amused Cooper. "Don't worry, they promised they'd behave." Cooper then looked over at the clock. "Why don't you get started on breakfast and I'll go and wake them up."

"Are you sure you don't want to let them sleep?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure they had some things they wanted to do today. And don't you have a meeting with the florist?"

"You're right. I'll get started." Cooper was relieved that he had remembered correctly otherwise he was going to have to come up with a way to get Lexi out of the house before the Warblers showed up. On his way up the stairs numerous ideas came to him about how to wake them up. But not knowing when they finally called it a night he decided to be nice.

"Go away." Blaine mumbled as Cooper gently shook him awake. It quickly came back to him how cranky Blaine could be when woken so he let him be and tried to wake up Sebastian. This was a bit more successful, but it was obvious that they'd stayed up really late.

"You need to get up, Lexi's home." With as tired as they were, those words got both boys to open their eyes a bit and look at Cooper. "She's down stairs making breakfast as we all had a late night. So you need to make your way down. You can go back to sleep after she leaves." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other, not really wanting to move but knew Cooper was right. "Just when did you two finally go to sleep?"

"Three…I think?" Sebastian replied as he sat up and stretched. Cooper just shook his head and got up off the bed.

"If you're not down in ten minutes I'll be back." Sebastian watched through tired eyes as Cooper left the room.

"B, you need to get up." When Blaine still hadn't moved Sebastian leaned down and kissed him on the top of his head. Not surprisingly Blaine rolled onto his side a bit and looked up at Sebastian.

"If I don't move do I get another kiss?" The playfulness was apparent even with as sleepy as he was.

"How about you get another one of you do because I really don't want Cooper coming back up?" It wasn't long after that, that Blaine was sitting up in bed next to him. Sebastian kept his word and gave Blaine a much better morning kiss.

"I could get used to this."

"Same here." As tempting as it was they both knew they could easily lose themselves in the other and got up out of bed and headed downstairs.

The smell of food and coffee gave the boys an extra hand in waking up. As they sat down at the table waiting for breakfast both of their phones went off. Seemed as though at least one of the Warblers was up early as tons of photos from the night before were being posted. "Hey Coop, you made a lovely Ginger last night." Blaine told his brother after looking at one of the pics.

"Just what else did I miss last night?" Lexi asked as she put the plates on the table.

"Nothing really as we've got lots of pics and video from last night.' Sebastian replied much to Cooper dismay.

"I hope that includes performances from each of you too."

"I'm pretty sure the guys have that." Blaine said between bites of food.

"As well as other footage as well." Sebastian added knowing full well that at least one of the guys caught his and Blaine's kiss. "So what's your plans today sis as I'm sure there's lots of stuff you have to do?" He was honestly curious, yet at the same time wanted to know to make sure it matched up with what she had on her calendar.

"If you want, we'll clean up Lexi." Blaine offered as he knew it was in their best interest for her to get going. Knowing she had a full day ahead of her she gladly took them up on Blaine's offer.

They were just about done with all the dishes when Cooper's phone rang. "I'm going to be leaving you boys earlier than expected. We need to reshoot some stuff from yesterday. So try and stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"Us…trouble." Sebastian replied, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Yes you. Remember, I know you both. And don't worry about Lexi coming back early as Cassie is going to be with her all day." With that said, Cooper headed upstairs to go and take a shower.

It was about an hour after Cooper left when they guys showed up at the house. "There's a pot of coffee ready in the kitchen." Sebastian told the guys as they walked in.

"And just how may I ask are you and Blaine so awake?" Nick asked before heading straight for the kitchen.

"The wonders of numerous cups of coffee and a shower."

"So you're basically hyped up on caffeine." Thad replied as he waited to pour himself a cup.

"Exactly."

"So, who was the early bird up posting pictures?" Blaine asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Some were put up last night, the rest this morning," Wes replied. "But I knew better than to tag them till this morning. And just to be safe, no pictures of you two looking lovey-dovey went up."

"Probably a good idea." Sebastian replied before making another pot of coffee.

"Have you seen them Rachel?" Kurt asked as he scrolled through all the pictures from the night before.

"Some, but not all. Looks like they had fun." The words were barely out of her mouth and she already regretted them.

"I bet they did."

"Kurt, he was there with Cooper, relax."

"And all the Warblers, including the meerkat." At this point Rachel was thrilled that she wasn't talking to Kurt in person as she rolled her eyes.

"Kurt, please tell me you haven't commented on any of them."

"A few." An exasperated sigh came from Rachel.

"Are you crazy? You know depending on what you wrote things could get just as crazy as last time. I swear the only reason they haven't blocked you is they enjoy getting a rise out of you."

"Well until I can talk to Blaine face to face I'm going to be like this. I'm sorry if you can't accept it but I just can't ignore the feeling I have that he's cheating on me. And now he's just throwing it in my face."

"How? He's having a good time with his friends. And the only reason you're letting yourself get so worked up is because Sebastian is with him."

"I don't like him nor trust him."

"He doesn't like you either Kurt but from what I know from talking to Blaine, Sebastian doesn't throw you under the bus every chance he gets."

"Lies. You know he's doing everything in his power to take Blaine from me and now that we're apart for the moment he's going to make his move."

"And just why do you think this is just for a moment, because from what I got from Blaine this isn't just temporary."

"Once he comes home and we can talk things will change."

"Not to be rude here Kurt, but you called him a cheater among lots of other things. I don't see him forgiving that especially since he said it wasn't true." As she waited for Kurt's answer Rachel flipped through more of the pictures from the Warblers night out. She really wished that Kurt could see what she saw and that was Blaine looked happier than he had in months.

Bring Me To Life

Songwriters: Hodges, David; Lee, Amy; Moody, Ben;


	14. Chapter 14

part 14

"Bas!" Lexi called through the house as she climbed the stairs Friday morning. Just after she called out again Blaine came walking out of the family room. "Blaine, by chance do you know where everyone is?" He could tell from the look on her face that she was definitely flustered so he took her by her hand and led her over to a little loveseat in the hall.

"Cooper went out for a run and Sebastian had some errands to run."

"Errands…today of all days. Couldn't he do them yesterday?" As much as he wanted to tell her exactly where Sebastian was he couldn't as the surprise was going to be more than worth it. "This is something he could only do today. But don't worry; he should be back in about an hour." Lexi then took a deep breath.

"Sorry, if I freaked out a bit it's just…"

"No need to explain. You're getting married today; you're allowed to be a little high strung."

"He's right." They both looked up to see Cassie and Tasha standing before them, dresses and bags in hand. "If you don't mind we're gonna take her off your hands Blaine." Blaine looked at them and smiled before looking at Lexi.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She smiled before giving him a hug before following her friends to her room.

Just as he had said about an hour later Sebastian returned. Blaine couldn't help laugh as he saw him peak his head through the front door. "Don't worry the coast is clear. She's up in her room with Cassie and Tasha." Sebastian then opened the door completely and in they walked.

"Blaine, I'd like you to meet our Dad. Dad, Blaine Anderson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Smythe." He said as he extended his hand to Mr. Smythe who gladly took it.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well Blaine. I've heard a lot about you from both my children." As they were talking, a sweaty Cooper came walking through the door. "Cooper."

"M…Mr. Smythe." Cooper was about to move closer for a hug when Mr. Smythe stepped back.

"Why don't I take you up on that hug after you shower?" Cooper then looked down at himself and laughed.

"Probably a good idea. I didn't know you were coming."

"No one did except for Sebastian here. I couldn't let my baby girl go down the aisle alone."

"She wasn't going to be Dad; I was going to escort her." A proud smile came across the elder Smythe's face.

"I should've known. Now if you all don't mind I'm going to go surprise my daughter." As he reached for his bag Sebastian told him he'd take care of it.

After talking a bit more Cooper went to shower leaving Sebastian and Blaine in the foyer. "Thanks for covering for me."

"Anytime. Oh and Wes said the guys are all good to go. They're going to take it easy today."

"Good. And Cassie took care of everything for us in regards to the reception."

"How did your sister not notice an additional thirteen seats?"

"Easy, Cooper had them added after she left. Cassie had told the woman handling the arrangements to expect his call. Did you tell him about your Dad?"

"No, I just added a couple of extras to balance out the tables."

It was amazing how quickly the rest of the day went as before they knew it was time to leave for the church. "You ready to do this Coop?" Blaine asked while giving Cooper's tie one last fix.

"Absolutely. Do you have the rings?" In response Blaine tapped his pocket. "Guess we should get going so Lexi can get those last minute pictures in the house."

When they reached the foyer Sebastian was waiting for them. "Lookin' good guys. Guess I'll next see you at the church." He then leaned in to give Blaine a kiss which took on a life of its own. It wasn't till Cooper cleared his throat did it stop. "Save me a dance tonight."

"I think that can be arranged."

No sooner did the Anderson brothers leave did Lexi make her way down the stairs escorted by her Dad. "You look beautiful Lexi. You're going to take Cooper's breath away."

"I told her the same thing." Mr. Smythe said proudly as they finished their way down the stairs.

When they arrived at the church Cooper and Blaine had an unexpected surprise as there stood their parents out front. After hugs were exchanged it took everything Mrs. Anderson had to not start crying. "You both look amazing. I'm so proud of you both." This was one of those rare times where each of the Anderson boys were at a loss of words. As they made their way inside the church Blaine was surprised to see his friends standing there. After excusing himself from his parents and Cooper, Blaine approached them.

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't think we were going to see you till the reception."

"Cooper called and told us to come." Wes replied. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. It'll be nice to see some familiar faces besides family. As much as I'd like to talk I need to go and hide Coop away so Lexi can arrive." But instead of Blaine leaving, his friends followed him over to his family to say hello and congratulate Cooper one last time before taking their seats. After the Warblers went to take their seats Blaine's parents looked at him.

"Why are the Warblers here?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Blaine replied with a smile before ushering his brother away. As they watched the church fill Blaine got a text. "They're out front. It won't be long now." He then looked over at Cooper who for the first time looked truly nervous. "You're going to be fine Coop."

After helping Lexi into the church Sebastian was going to go and take his seat. "And just where do you think you're going?" Lexi asked as she took ahold of his arm.

"To go sit down."

"I don't think so."

"Dad's here, I'm not needed anymore."

"I'd like you both to walk me down the aisle. That is if you still want to Bas?" Sebastian looked over at his Dad not wanting to over step his bounds.

"I don't have a problem with it Seb. It's her and Cooper's day so I think it's best if we do what they want."

"I love you both so much."

Blaine couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he saw his brother's reaction as Lexi made her way down the aisle. He was absolutely mesmerized. They both looked on as Sebastian gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat and letting their Dad take her the rest of the way. If it wasn't for all the eyes on them Blaine was almost certain he would've started crying as they exchanged their vows.

Once the ceremony was over Blaine and Sebastian were able to get away from their families just long enough to check in with the guys before they headed off. Wes calmly assured the two of them that everything was under control so they didn't need to worry. After seeing their friends off they returned to the front of the church where Cooper and Lexi were just finishing up the pictures of just them before everyone else was needed.

"And just where were you?" Blaine's mom asked as he and Sebastian approached.

"Just taking care of some details for the reception. Best man duties you know." Blaine winked at his Mom. "Mom. Dad. You remember Sebastian."

"It's nice to see you again." His Mom's words caught Sebastian off guard.

"Relax man, everything's good. Honest." Blaine saw Sebastian release a breath that he wasn't quite sure he knew he was holding. Just then Mr. Smythe approached them and the boys made the introductions. All the parents kept looking at the boys to the point they both felt a bit uneasy. "What is it?"

"Do you have something to tell us?" Mr. Anderson asked. The two boys just looked at each other.

"Cooper."

"Lexi."

"So which one of you is going to speak?" Neither of the Dads could quite believe how quiet both of them were.

"Leave them alone." Mrs. Anderson finally said with a smile realizing the men were having a bit too much fun making the boys squirm. The two Dads started to laugh as they finally saw the boys relax. Before anything else could be said Blaine was called away by the photographer. After what felt like forever they were finally all done with pictures.

When they finally arrived at the reception Blaine started to panic a bit. "Forget something killer?" Sebastian whispered into his ear as he snuck up behind him. Blaine turned around to face him.

"I can't find my speech." Sebastian then reached into his tux jacket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

"Aren't you glad I checked the library after you and Cooper left?"

"Thank you SO much." He then placed his hands on either side of Sebastian's face and gave him a kiss. "I don't know what I would've done without this."

"I'm sure you would've come up with something." Just then Cassie tapped them both on the shoulder.

"Excuse me boys. Seb, would you be willing to escort Tasha in?"

"Where's Jay?

"Taking care of his wife. Her "morning sickness" is kicking her ass."

"Sure."

"Great. Just sit at the table with us as he's going to sit with her. We've already moved the necessary people." She'd asked just in time as they were all being corralled by the hostess.

For a so called sophisticated bunch they were all ready to party by the way they reacted to the bridal party introductions. Shortly after everyone was settled the DJ approached the table and handed Blaine a microphone. After sharing looks with his brother and Lexi, Blaine gave a very heartfelt and emotional speech that brought tears to quite a few people besides the bride and groom. Once he was done Cassie looked over at him. "You're a tough act to follow Blaine." She then proceeded to give her speech with was just as heartfelt but with some laughs added.

Just as they were finishing up dinner Cooper turned to Blaine. "You guys get to do your thing after all the formalities. I already spoke with the DJ."

After Cooper finished his dance with his Mom, he took Lexi's hand and guided her over towards their parents. "What are you doing Coop? I want to dance."

"Just wait." And kissed her. She then watched as their DJ walked onto the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we open up the dance floor there's one more thing to be done. Sebastian. Blaine. The floor is yours." When they walked onto the dance floor both had taken off their jackets so their vests were visible.

"Cooper?"

"Hi everyone!" Sebastian said into the mic. "You'll all be able to get your dance on soon. But first Blaine and I would like to perform something for Lexi and Cooper." Lexi wanted to go to them but Cooper held her back, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her against his chest. "If a path to the dance floor could be made as we need some of our friends to give us a hand." She then watched as what she realized were the Warblers joining Blaine and Sebastian on the dance floor. "We love you both." Sebastian then walked over to the DJ to return the mic.

As the music started Cooper did a double take as this wasn't the song he'd seen them do numerous times. The Warblers harmonies filled the room and Lexi and Cooper's eyes grew wide. Sebastian started "_Haven't Met You Yet_", but soon Blaine came in, taking the second verse. Lexi's eyes traveled the dance floor watching the boys in action. They switched verses and joined together so frequently it just blew her away. And that's before the rest of the Warblers joined in fully on the chorus. By the end of the performance she was in awe as was everyone else.

The boys had barely finished when Lexi was pulling Cooper onto the dance floor. To say that they were able to pull off their surprise was an understatement. "Oh my…you were all amazing!" Lexi told the boys as the Warblers surrounded her and Cooper. "I've got so many questions, but they can wait till later. I can't believe you guys did this for us."

"Like Bas said, we love you."

"And we love them." Thad added.

"You guys were great but that SO wasn't what I was expecting." Cooper told them.

"What do you mean Coop?" Lexi asked her eyes wide.

"Guys…help."

"Cooper caught us practicing…but not this song." Sebastian told his sister.

"Wait…you've got another one?" By this point she was smiling ear to ear. With the smiles on all of the boys' faces she knew they did. "I'd love to see it as I'm sure everyone else would as well considering their reactions. But it's up to you."

"Guys?" Blaine looked around the group. The adrenaline of performing was definitely there, especially since they knew they did well. "Just let Bas and I get some water first." Lexi then jumped up in excitement. They were just about to walk away when Lexi took ahold of Sebastian's arm and gently pulled him close. "You were right about his voice."

The second number went off without a hitch. Since it wasn't as serious as the first number they were definitely having fun with it. Their energy and enthusiasm definitely showed in their dancing and vocals. Nick, Jeff and Thad more than enjoyed their time in the spotlight as Blaine and Sebastian had given them parts of their own. By the time they finished they definitely had a bunch of new fans. With the energy the crowd had the DJ kept things going once the boys finished. Blaine and Sebastian couldn't help smile as they watched their friends on the dance floor along with everyone else.

This was a reception that most wouldn't soon forget. Sebastian was pretty sure his sister wasn't going to be able to walk the next day as she was on the dance floor all night. And he was pretty sure she managed to dance with each of the Warblers. As the DJ called last song of the night Blaine walked up behind Sebastian who was sitting on a chair while talking to Jay. "May I have this last dance?" Sebastian couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Even though they had danced numerous times throughout the night there was something sweet about the way Blaine asked him.

After saying their goodbyes to all their family Blaine and Sebastian grabbed their jackets off the chair. And as if they'd been doing it forever, slid their hands into the others, interlacing their fingers. Lexi came up to them and gave them each one last kiss and thanked them again. As they made their way out of the room both were looking forward to just going home to relax. "Bas, didn't it seem weird that the guys left a little early?"

"A bit. I thought for sure they'd close the night out."

On the cab ride back to the house neither said much as they just leaned against the other. Neither missing out that glances the other would give to their intertwined hands. As they walked into the house Sebastian was just about to kiss Blaine when the house erupted with sound. "We were wondering when you two were going to make it back." Wes said as he flicked on a light switch.

"What are you all doing here?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine turned to face their friends.

"Cooper and Lexi thought after all our hard work this week we deserved to spend our last bit of time all together." Dave replied.

"What about your stuff?" Blaine asked.

"They had it brought over while we were at the reception. So you're stuck with us till we leave Sunday. Hope we're not ruining whatever plans you two had for tonight." Nick said with a devilish smirk near the end.

"Why would having you guys around change anything? Sebastian said before wrapping his arms around Blaine and dipping him while giving him a kiss. When he finally brought them both upright their breathing was ragged and their eyes glazed over. "Have you guys all found places to sleep yet?" Sebastian asked he and Blaine walked closer to their friends.

"It's one of the reasons we were waiting for you." Jeff replied with a yawn.

Knowing which rooms were made up they figured out where to put everyone. "Are you sure you don't mind giving up your room to Nick and Jeff?" Sebastian asked after Blaine grabbed some clothes out of his room.

"Of course not. Plus it's not like we haven't shared the same bed the last few nights anyhow."

"I know…I just don't want you to think that I'm trying to…" Sebastian started to stumble over his words which Blaine thought was absolutely adorable.

"I know you're not." He then gave him a short, yet sweet kiss on the lips. "Now let's get changed before the guys send out a search party.

The long week had caught up with all of them as there was practically no movement in the house till about ten when just about everyone got up.

"Morning Seb! Where's Blaine?" Dave said as he passed Sebastian a cup of coffee.

"Still sleeping. I think the events of this week finally caught up with him, why?"

"It's probably a good thing." Trent replied.

"What now?" Sebastian asked, clearly perturbed.

"Before we tell you, when are you and Blaine coming back home?" Thad asked.

"Late Sunday night. Why?"

"A few of us are going to go to Blaine's Monday morning."

"Again, why?"

"To help him get all his stuff to Dalton." Not completely buying the explanation Sebastian just looked at their friends. "Okay, maybe we want to get him back to Dalton as soon as possible. It's safer that way." Wes then handed the laptop to Sebastian.

"He's delusional."

"We know. That's why we've stopped screwing around with him. Are you going to your house after you get home or are you staying with Blaine?" Nick asked as he played with his coffee cup.

"I was going to stay with him. We decided it would be too late by the time we got back for me to drive all the way home after dropping him off."

"That's a smart decision for more than one reason."

It was about a half hour later when Blaine finally made his way down to the kitchen. He still looked exhausted, so much so that no one quite knew why he was up. He just sat down next to Sebastian and curled up next to him. Sebastian turned to kiss the top of his head. "You should still be in bed."

"I know, but my phone started going off. I couldn't find it so I just left the room." Sebastian then handed his cup of coffee to Blaine who gladly took it. "So what have you guys all been talking about this morning?"

"A bunch of us are going to come to your place Monday to help you get everything to Dalton."

"Cool. What else?" The silence in the room was almost deafening. "I know something else is going on, it's written all over your faces. I might be tired but I'm not blind." The guys then filled Blaine in on everything. "He can try all he wants, but I'm not going back to him." He then moved a bit closer to Sebastian who wrapped his arm around him.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Sebastian asked wanting the conversation to take a positive turn."

"We'd like to see some of the city. We've been here a week and haven't really seen much." Jeff replied.

"How's that sound to you B?" Blaine nodded against Sebastian's chest. "Why don't we all get ready then? If we're out the door by noon we'll be able to see quite a bit."

The weekend went way too quick for all of them as before they knew it Blaine and Sebastian were sending their friends on their way. "We'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Thad said before getting in the van.

"Are sure you're ready for this?" Sebastian asked as they walked back into the house.

"I think so, but it's hard to be ready when you don't really know what to expect." The next thing Blaine felt was Sebastian's arms wrap around him almost protectively.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you B."

"I know." He replied as he relaxed into Sebastian's body. "How much time do we have before we need to leave?"

"About five hours, why? What do you have in mind?" There was a mischievous sound to Sebastian's voice. Blaine looked up at him and couldn't help smile as he had quite the sexy grin on his face.

"You keep looking at me like that and who knows." The playfulness in Blaine's voice made Sebastian's heart flutter.

"In all seriousness though, what were you thinking?"

"This might sound lame, but I just want to go upstairs and cuddle on the couch. Enjoy what could be some of the last peace and quiet we'll have for a while. And maybe, just maybe make out with my gorgeous boyfriend."

"Works for me. And I must say, he's one lucky guy to have someone like you." Sebastian released his hold on Blaine but took a hold of his hand.

"We're both lucky."

As they got settled into their seats on the plane Blaine looked over at Sebastian. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, it doesn't bother me. It's not like the guys are going to have to wonder who it's from." Blaine blushed slightly as he looked over at Sebastian again, seeing the mark on his neck sticking out from under his collar. "Personally, I didn't think you had it in you." He then slid his hand into Blaine's.

"That could just be the first of many surprises." There was a definite suggestive tone in Blaine's voice that cut right through Sebastian.

"Can't wait." From Blaine's demeanor one would figure he was sweet and tender. But after their little make out session earlier in the day Sebastian now knew there was definitely a wild side to Blaine.

As they loaded their bags into Sebastian's car Blaine couldn't help wonder. "Please tell me your car hasn't been here all summer."

"It hasn't been. Wes drove it over. Now get that sweet ass of yours into the car Mr. Anderson."

"Absolutely Mr. Smythe."

The drive to Blaine's house went by relatively quickly as they talked the entire way. His street was quiet, especially with how late it was along with it being Sunday, well actually early Monday. They were so thankful to be there that neither of them noticed what should've been a familiar car parked a couple of houses away.

After getting everything into the house they took a seat on the stairs. "Please tell me this week is going to be quiet." Sebastian said as he leaned against Blaine, apparently more tired than he thought. Blaine looked down at his watch.

"After today, the rest of the week should be." He then kissed the top of Sebastian's head. "Do you want something to drink?" Sebastian nodded and sat up enough so that Blaine could get up. It wasn't long after Blaine left that the doorbell rang. "Can you get that Bas? Might be one of the guys?" Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and went to answer the door.

He barely had the door open when he heard Blaine's name in a high pitched voice, before moving to the door opening. Kurt looked up at Sebastian in disbelief as he blocked his way. "Think you're going somewhere?"

"What are you doing here? I want to see Blaine."

"Well, he doesn't want to see you. I think you should go."

"BLAINE!"

"I said he doesn't want to see you, Hummel. So take the hint and leave." When Sebastian spoke his tone was rather harsh. It was as though just seeing Kurt flipped a switch inside his head.

"BLAINE! Come to the door Blaine! BLAINE!"

"What part of he doesn't want to see you don't you understand?" As he spoke Sebastian got a bit closer to Kurt. When he started to back away is when Kurt saw the mark on his neck.

"What have you done to him?" By this point Sebastian was really hoping Blaine would appear soon as his patience was shot given how tired he was.

"Nothing…yet." The next thing Sebastian felt was a smack across his face.

"You bastard!"


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

"Bas, what was that?" Blaine appeared next to him and turned him to face him. "Are you alright?" His main concern was Sebastian as he saw the red mark on his cheek. He'd yet to even acknowledge Kurt.

"Yea, I'm fine. But Hummel here can't seem to understand that you don't want to see him."

The entire time Blaine and Sebastian spoke Kurt tried to interject. "Why don't you go upstairs, I'll handle this?" Sebastian gave him a questioning look which Blaine returned with a reassuring smile. "This shouldn't take long." It took everything Sebastian had at that moment not to knock Kurt senseless.

"What is he doing here?" Kurt asked while trying to get passed the front door.

"I think the better question is what are you doing here? How did you even know I was home?" Blaine waited for an answer but then glanced at his watch. "Wait, were you staking out my house? You were, weren't you? Why else would you be here at one in the morning."

"I could ask what the meerkat is doing here at as well."

"What Bas is doing here is none of your business."

"You're a liar Blaine Anderson."

"Excuse me."

"You did that handy work on his neck didn't you? Didn't you? Damnit Blaine, answer me!"

"You need to go Kurt."

"You didn't deny it so it must be true. So just how long have you been cheating on me, with him?"

"I never cheated on you! My relationship with Bas happened afterwards."

"Oh, so the "relationship" didn't happen till after, but I'm sure you two were spending plenty of time together."

"Yes, we spent time together, but as friends. Nothing else."

"Right! There is no way someone like him would just spend time with you."

"Shut up Kurt! You don't know him like I do."

"Thank god. Who knows what he's got."

"You need to leave!" By this point Blaine was fuming.

"So, did you at least wait to break up with me before jumping into bed with him? Oh, since you're so noble you probably waited till after you broke up with me to do that, right. Did you have the phone in bed with you both when you did it so you could get right to business as soon as you did it?"

"Leave!" Blaine's knuckles were turning white as he gripped the door; it was the only thing stopping him for punching Kurt.

The arguing continued for over an hour. By that point Sebastian couldn't take anymore, as he guessed that a call he made didn't work. So he decided to go back downstairs and try and help Blaine. From his point of view Blaine looked emotionally exhausted. He'd been basically repeating the same mantra the whole time and it was wearing on him. But just as he was about to step off the last step he heard a new voice enter the mix. "Thank god." He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry about this Blaine. Kurt, we need to leave." Blaine just stood there as he watched Finn escort Kurt away from the house. It wasn't till he saw the cars pull away did Blaine close and lock the door as well as activate the alarm.

"You did that, didn't you?" Blaine asked as he walked towards Sebastian.

"Technically, Sam did. I called him when I could hear you loud and clear upstairs."

"Sorry about that."

"What are you apologizing for? I should be apologizing to you. I antagonized him." Sebastian said as they headed upstairs.

"What did you say to him to cause him to smack you Bas?" The devilish smirk that came to his face intrigued Blaine. After Sebastian told him, Blaine just shook his head. "I expected much worse, honestly."

"So, where do I get to sleep?" Sebastian asked as they reached Blaine's room.

"The choice is yours. You can crash in Cooper's room or here with me. I won't read much into either one as I'm exhausted. But I think I know what you'll choose."

"I'll crash with you, but just because I don't want to have to make the bed in the morning." Sebastian said with a wink then walked into Blaine's room right behind him.

The sound of the doorbell going off repeatedly woke Blaine and Sebastian from their comfortable sleep. Blaine leaned up enough to look over Sebastian at his clock. "Who the hell is here at seven in the morning?"

"Maybe if we ignore it, whoever it is will go away." Sebastian mumbled as he moved closer to Blaine, tightening his hold on him. Before they had a chance to truly try to ignore the doorbell each of their phones started going off. "You've got to be kidding me. I know they said they were coming over in the morning but this is ridiculous." He let go of Blaine and rolled onto his back before grabbing his phone and sending a quick text that they'd be right down.

When they finally opened the door their friends couldn't help laugh as they walked in as it was clear to them they woke them up. "I really hope you guys have a good reason for being here so freakin' early." Blaine said as he took a cup of coffee from Jeff while Sebastian took one from Dave. Sebastian had downed half of his coffee before anyone spoke.

"It's too early to start this crap again." Sebastian said figuring something happened while they were sleeping.

"Sorry." Blaine said rather apologetically as he felt miserable for getting his friends involved in all this.

"Don't be B, it's not your fault he can't handle it. Now are you guys going to tell us why you're really here so early?"

"I remembered that Blaine said he was stopping by McKinley today to talk with the glee club face to face. And I know you were going to go with him Seb, but after what we read this morning we thought you guys could use some company." Nick told them. Blaine and Sebastian looked at their friends standing in front of them, both feeling incredibly lucky to have them in their lives.

With so many extra sets of hands around it didn't take long for them to get Blaine packed up. Once they had everything loaded up into the cars Blaine and Sebastian each went to take a shower while the guys waited. "We need to tell them that Kurt basically told anyone with eyes that Sebastian was here last night with Blaine." Thad said as he sat down on the stairs.

Meanwhile, Blaine was just starting to get dressed when Sebastian came out of the shower. "It could be so easy to get distracted with you like that."

"I'd love to distract you." Sebastian practically purred as he walked closer to him. Blaine took a deep breath as he ran a hand down his damp chest. They were just about to kiss when they heard Dave call up the stairs asking if they were almost ready. "We'll have to pick this up later."

"Agreed." When they finally made it down the stairs all of their friends were looking at them. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just nice seeing you both look so happy." Jeff replied.

"When's the other shoe going to drop?" Sebastian asked.

"It already did. Kurt told everyone that you two were together last night." Nick got the words out as quickly as possible. The guys watched as Blaine took Sebastian's hand in his.

"Let's get this show on the road." There was a confidence in Blaine's voice that caught them all a bit off guard.

Dave got in the full SUV and was going to head straight to Dalton so he and the rest of the guys could get started. While Thad rode over to McKinley with Blaine and Sebastian with Nick and Jeff following behind. When they pulled into the parking lot Blaine took a deep breath. "Do you want me to come with you?" Sebastian asked as he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze.

"I think it's better if I do this myself. I shouldn't be long." Before getting out of the car Blaine leaned over and kissed Sebastian. After he got out of the car he saw Jeff and Nick leaning against their car. It was obvious to him that they weren't going to let him go inside alone. He then looked back at Thad who smiled while moving into the front seat. "Let's go."

As they walked inside Blaine took a deep breath as he wasn't quite sure how they were all going to react. When they reached the choir room door Nick told him they'd wait right there for him. Blaine smiled then walked in.

"Looking good Blaine." Tina said with a smile, taking in his new look. It was a bit preppier than before, but it still had his signature bowtie.

"Blaine, good to see you." Mr. Schue said when he walked in. "You might want to stop by the office when were done as you're not on my class sheet for this year."

"That's because he's not coming back." Artie said while moving towards Blaine who looked confused.

"How'd you know? I just made the decision when I was in New York with Cooper."

"We've known all along. As much as we enjoyed having you around last year we knew your heart was elsewhere. Personally, I was just waiting for it to hit you."

"I'm really sorry guys. I don't want you to think that I'm deserting you."

"We know you're not. You're going back to where you belong." Blaine was a bit taken back by Artie's words.

"We just want you to be happy Blaine. And yes, we're going to miss you…a lot." Tina told him. "But especially now, we know you're better off at Dalton." Mr. Schue looked a bit confused as he could tell there was a definite undertone to the conversation but wasn't quite sure what it was.

"I don't know what to say guys."

"You don't have to say anything. But so you know, just because you're going back to Dalton doesn't mean we all can't still hangout." Sam said.

"Sam's right, this change doesn't end our friendship. And don't take this the wrong way, but I think it's best if you get going." Artie said while glancing up at the clock. Before Blaine could say anything they all heard a commotion coming from the hallway. "Too late."

"You've got to be kidding me." Blaine sighed as he heard Kurt arguing with Jeff and Nick.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the cheat himself. I'm surprised you managed to leave your boy toy long enough to grace us with your presence."

"That's enough Kurt!" Mr. Schue yelled out, startling everyone. "Blaine, I don't know what's going on but I think Artie was right and its best if you leave."

"Artie only wanted him to leave because he knew I was going to be here. They're all taking his side." Blaine turned to leave but then turned back.

"I just want to let you all know, I didn't cheat on Kurt. And yes, Bas was at my house last night."

"Did you add to you handy work on his neck after I left?" Blaine just ran his hands through his hair.

"You really want to do this again, here in front of everyone, fine!" Hearing Blaine's tone, Jeff ran out of the building to go get Sebastian and Thad. "Where should I begin since you left out quite a bit?" Mr. Schue couldn't believe what he was seeing before him.

"Boys."

"No Mr. Schue. I can't wait to hear him try and explain away his affair with Smythe." Kurt snapped.

"Damnit Kurt! I didn't cheat! How many more times do I need to tell you for you to believe me?" As Blaine snapped at Kurt, his friends ran into the room.

"B, we should go." Sebastian said as calmly as he could, fully aware that all eyes were on him.

"I should've known he wouldn't be too far away. Snakes like you are always slithering nearby."

"Kurt, Blaine didn't cheat on you." Nick told him, hoping to help defuse the tense situation.

"So, was going to visit Cooper just a cover for a get away with the evil prince here?" Seeing the anger building in Blaine's eyes Sebastian just wanted to take a hold of him and lead him out of there.

"Cooper got married Kurt. We were all at the wedding." Thad chimed in. "I've got pictures if you don't believe me."

As the tension in the room built and more accusations flew, Mr. Schue finally managed to get Kurt out of the room. "I'm really sorry." Blaine told his friends.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Tina asked.

"Last thing I ever wanted was to drag everybody into this mess."

"Blaine, you didn't drag us into this…Kurt did when he started making all those ridiculous comments." Sam told him as they all approached him. "It's like I told Sebastian, we're here for you. We're not taking sides." They all talked for a bit longer till they realized that Blaine and his friends should probably get going as they knew Mr. Schue wouldn't be able to keep Kurt away much longer. The McKinley kids all gave Blaine a hug before he got ready to leave and Artie told him they all needed to get together soon to which Blaine agreed.

Blaine and his friends were almost out the door when Blaine felt someone take ahold of his hand. He turned to see Brittany standing next to them. "What is it Britt?"

"Are you really dating an evil prince?" The guys all smiled at her words.

"Yes Britt, I'm dating an evil prince, why?"

"I've heard a kiss can change them, you know, evil princes. So you might want to give it a try and then he won't be evil anymore."

"Thanks for the info." Blaine then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon Britt."

"Bye Blaine. Bye Warblers."

They were about halfway down the hall when Sebastian took Blaine's hand in his. "You okay B?"

"Yea, but I know that what just happened isn't the end of it."

"Hey Blaine, is Brittany always like that?" Thad asked. "Because this might sound odd, but it's rather endearing."

"Yes, she's always like that. And I know what you mean."

"She got a point." Jeff said as they walked out the doors.

"Figures another blonde would agree." Nick playfully added before getting elbowed in the side by Jeff.

"Hey. She said a kiss could change an evil prince. I think she's got a point." Everyone looked at Blaine and Sebastian who were looking at each other and they all began to laugh.

"Maybe she's wiser than we all realize." Sebastian said before they all got into their cars and headed for Dalton.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell that was all about?" Mr. Schue asked after he and Kurt returned to the room.

"Blai…"

"Not you Kurt."

"I'll give you the condensed version." Artie told him. "Blaine went to New York. He and Kurt fought. Kurt got pissed and accused Blaine of cheating. Blaine then broke up with Kurt."

"Okay, but how did the Warblers get brought into this?"

"They were in New York with Blaine for his brother's wedding." Sam added.

"You forgot that he was cheating on me with the meerkat. Didn't you see the hickeys on his neck?"

"Did you miss the part where Blaine said he didn't cheat?" Tina asked. "I believe him. I think it happened after he broke up with you."

"But I thought Blaine was dating the evil prince. I know everyone wants a handsome prince, too bad Blaine's is evil too." The whole room started to laugh except for Kurt.

"I'm so glad you all find my heartache so humorous."

When they pulled up to Dalton the rest of the guys were waiting outside on the steps. "We were thinking we were going to have to send out a search party." Dave told them as they got out of their cars.

"Sorry." That word was becoming all too common in Blaine's vocabulary.

"Man you need to stop doing that. It's not your fault he's handling your break up badly." Thad told him as he grabbed a box out of the car. "Just think, now that you're back you'll have a much slimmer chance of ever seeing him again. At least once school starts." Thad really wished he hadn't finished his thought when he heard Blaine sigh.

"Let's get the rest of this stuff unloaded so we can go out." Sebastian said not wanting the mood to fester. With everyone outside it was only going to take one trip to get the rest of Blaine's things upstairs. "Lead the way guys as I have no clue where we're going." A few of the guys laughed, which didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian. "What's so funny?"

"You'll see." Trent said as he opened the door.

When they reached the end of the hallway Trent handed Blaine his keys. "Here you go." As he opened the door Blaine started to laugh as it was filled with boxes.

"Looks like your roommate hasn't unpacked yet." Sebastian replied as he set the box he was holding on the desk, not paying much attention to everything inside the room.

"Oh, you need your keys too Seb." Dave said as he tossed Sebastian his keys. By this point all the guys were laughing pretty hard.

"What's so funny?"

"This is your room too Seb. We'll let you both go as you've got lots of unpacking to do."

"Wait, I thought I was rooming with Thad." Blaine said before the guys left.

"You were and I was rooming with Seb." Dave told them. "We went down to the office and changed things. Told them it would be better for you two to room together since you do most of our music arranging. The lady in the office didn't doubt us one bit. Now get to unpacking."

After their friends left the room Blaine and Sebastian just looked around the room at all the boxes. "We better get started." Blaine said with a slight yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap? I'll get started."

"Bas."

"I'm serious B. But don't be surprised if somewhere along the way I join you though."

"Don't keep me waiting too long." Blaine then gave Sebastian a quick kiss before getting comfortable on the one empty bed as the other was filled with boxes. Sebastian got to work on the boxes, but once he was sure Blaine was a sleep he set up one of their computers. There was no way he wasn't going to keep tabs on what was going on. By the time he'd gotten all of their clothes put away Sebastian was feeling a bit tired himself. So after kicking off his shoes he got into bed behind Blaine.

They were more tired than they thought as they didn't wake till they heard a knocking on their door. Blaine looked over his shoulder at Sebastian who had already nodded back off. So he carefully moved out from under Sebastian's arms to get the door. "Hey Nick, what's up?"

"We're all going to get something to eat, you guys want to come?" Blaine looked around the room at all the boxes that still need to be unpacked. "I think we're going stay in. Do you think you could bring us something back?" When Nick agreed Blaine went and grabbed some money from his wallet. "Thanks man."

"Anytime. It's nice having you back."

"It's nice being back." After closing the door Blaine contemplated getting back in bed with Sebastian but decided to get to work on their room. By the time the guys returned with their food Blaine had most of the room put away.

"Bas, you need to get up. Nick brought back dinner." Blaine said as he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over Sebastian's back. When he still didn't move, Blaine got onto the bed and straddled Sebastian. "Bas…wake up." He said softly into his ear, before taking his lobe into his mouth and sucking gently. It wasn't long till he heard a soft moan coming from Sebastian. "You like that, don't you." Blaine then started to kiss his way down his neck. When he reach Sebastian's collarbone he bit down gently, before running his tongue over the spot. Soon he felt Sebastian shifting beneath him. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"I want to look at you." Sebastian's voice was ragged. Blaine got up just enough to all Sebastian to roll over beneath him.

"Like what you see?" Blaine asked as he leaned over him, placing his hands on either side of him.

"Very much so." He replied while he licked his lips slowly. That was all Blaine needed to see as he lowered himself down and kissed Sebastian. When he flicked his tongue over Sebastian's lips he was instantly granted access. Surprisingly, their kisses were more often slow and tender than hurried and sloppy. It was as though with as long as they'd both waited for moments like this they savored each and every one. When Blaine pulled back a bit for air he looked down at Sebastian whose lips were swollen and eyes were dark. As he felt his breathing hitch in his throat, Blaine sat up which worried Sebastian. "Blaine, what is it?"

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to get out of here?"

"I'd ask why?" Blaine could hear the worry in Sebastian's voice as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Bas, I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"Back home. I'm not quite ready to settle in here."

"Works for me. Can we get something to eat on the way, I'm hungry?"

"Shit! We have food. Nick brought us back dinner." It then started to come back to Sebastian that he thought he heard Blaine say something like that. "We can just take it back to the house. Come on!"

"Wait, when did the room get put away?" Sebastian asked as he looked for his shoes. "While you were sleeping silly."

When Sebastian opened the door he was greeted by a couple of their friends. "And just where are you two going?" Dave asked as he looked at the two standing hand in hand.

"Home. It's too soon to get settled here."

"Is that the only reason?" Thad asked.

"No, we're going back to the house to have crazy tantric sex. Is that a better answer?" Sebastian's eyes bugged out as Blaine spoke.

"Much."

"Seriously though, why don't you guys come with? No reason for us to be holed up here any sooner than we have to be."

"B's got a point. Plus, you know it'll be fun!"

"Just us or all the guys?" Dave asked and Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"All the guys. It'll be fun." Just then Blaine took his phone out of his pocket and sent a mass text to all the Warblers. "Done. Come on Bas, let's go." As the two of them walked down the hall Thad nudged Dave.

"This is going to be a fun year!"


	16. Chapter 16

part 16

"Hey Bas, you're not upset with me, are you?" Blaine asked as they drove to his house.

"No, why would I be?"

"It's just…with what we were doing before we left. And then me saying I wanted to go home, but then I invited the guys."

"Blaine, as much as I would love for the reason we're going back to your house is to be having…what did you say, crazy tantric sex. I know it's way too soon. I also know well enough that just because the guys are there doesn't mean we can't pick up where we left off."

"I hoped you'd see it that way. Plus, my bed is way more comfortable than those at Dalton."

After everything that had happened since they'd been back, Blaine looked to truly be back in his element, surrounded by his friends. It was insane how much energy was in the house as the guys all goofed around. "Hey Blaine, please tell me you brought your bowtie collection to Dalton?" Nick asked as he poured himself another drink.

"And why do you want to know?" The look on his face when Blaine asked made everyone laugh. "Hell to the no!"

"But…" The guys couldn't stop laughing at this point, it was clear most of them were more than just a little buzzed. It was as though the events of the past few days were no longer an issue to any of them. The only thing that mattered was enjoying their time together.

"Can I get you guys something?" Dave asked Blaine and Sebastian who were cuddled together in a big chair.

"No thanks."

"You sure? I haven't seen either of you have anything yet tonight."

"Positive." Blaine replied. He had no problem watching his friends drink and unwind after the crazy week they had. But at that moment he didn't need anything, he was feeling good. He was sitting next to Sebastian, his legs over his and his head resting on his shoulder. For the first time in a long time he felt completely at ease. Sebastian couldn't help glance down at Blaine now and then, watching his eyes light up at the crazy antics of their friends.

Meanwhile in Lima, Kurt couldn't help replay the day's events in his head. "Could everyone be right? Did Blaine only break up with him because he wasn't happy anymore?" After hearing Thad and Nick both confirm that Cooper really did get married. Maybe that really was the only reason Sebastian had been in town with the Warblers and Blaine.

He then grabbed his laptop off his nightstand and set it on his lap. Curious if there was a mention of the wedding, he typed Cooper's name into his search engine. After scanning through news about his upcoming movie and all the commercials he'd done he saw a link to one of the New York papers referring to a wedding. "Let's see what it has to say." He said to himself as he clicked the link.

_Up and coming actor Cooper Anderson, wed this past Friday evening to socialite/author Alexis Smythe in a candlelight ceremony on the Upper West Side. The bride wore a Vera Wang gown, with delicate black detailing on the bodice…..The bride was escorted down the aisle by her father Alexander Smythe and younger brother Sebastian Smythe._

Kurt read the last few words over multiple times before screaming out loud, which brought Finn running down the stairs.

"What the hell Kurt? You're lucky our parents are gone for the night."

"I knew it! I knew something happened when Blaine went to New York and I just found proof. Look!" He then handed his laptop over to Finn.

"She's pretty." Finn said with a smile as he looked at the photo of Cooper and his new bride.

"Stop gawking at her and read the article."

"Okay, she's Sebastian's sister. So what?"

"That's why Blaine left me. Sebastian was in New York the whole time and took Blaine away from me."

"Kurt. No one can just take another person for someone. From what Rachel told me, Blaine just wasn't happy anymore."

"But now I know why he wasn't answering my calls…he was with him. Hell, when I talked to Cooper he even said so. Said Blaine was with his fiancées brother."

"Just because Sebastian was there, doesn't mean he's the cause of this. And not to be rude, but everyone could see the attraction between the two."

"You're not helping matters Finn."

"I'm just trying to get you to see the truth. I don't see Blaine as the kind of guy that would cheat, that's all."

"And you would know."

As the guys started to fall asleep in the family room, Blaine and Sebastian thought it was best to get those that were still awake into the available bedrooms. Once that was done, they walked into Blaine's room. "Are you tired Bas?" Blaine asked as Sebastian took his jeans off and threw on a pair of lounge pants.

"Not really thanks to that long nap this afternoon, why?" Blaine then closed his bedroom door and walked up to Sebastian.

"I was thinking we could continue what we started earlier." There was hint of lust in his voice as he stepped closer to Sebastian, making the gap between them disappear.

"And here I thought I'd be the one taking the lead." Sebastian replied while wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"I told you. I'm full of surprises."

"That you are. How about we get you changed?" He then moved his arms just enough so he could grab ahold of the bottom of Blaine's shirt and pulled it over his head. "Much better." They could both feel each other's breathing speed up. Blaine stepped just enough back so he could take his jeans off and grabbed his lounge shorts that were sitting on the chair. While he did so, Sebastian tossed his shirt into the growing pile of clothes.

"That feels much better." Sebastian knew exactly what he meant as they each had visit bulges. As they got onto Blaine's bed Sebastian laid down on his back while Blaine got on his side so he could look at him. "You're beautiful, you know that." Blaine said softly while running his hand over Sebastian's defined chest.

"So are you."

"I never pictured you as someone who'd relinquish control." Blaine told him as he started to place kisses across Sebastian's chest.

"Only for the right person." Sebastian then took one if his hands and ran it through Blaine's curls as he kissed him more. His hair felt so soft to the touch. "God, I'm glad you stopped putting all that gel in your hair. It's so soft." The next thing Blaine heard was a soft moan escape Sebastian's lips as he found the sweet spot on his collarbone.

"You keep that up, that marks going to be permanent." Sebastian could feel Blaine smile against his skin. Never had he been so at ease with anyone, he was content to let Blaine do whatever he wanted because everything he was doing felt so good. By the time he moved his lips up to Sebastian's he was eagerly greeted. This definitely had more behind it than their others had. Sebastian guided Blaine over him as the kiss deepened. Once Blaine's body was completely flush with Sebastian's they both moaned into the kiss as their erections rubbed against each other. Blaine broke the kiss and looked at Sebastian whose eyes fluttered open.

"This is going to be harder than we thought."

"Tell me about it." Sebastian chucked at the words.

"Okay, I could've worded that better. But you know what I mean."

"Yea." Sebastian then leaned up enough to kiss Blaine softly. "Just think, when we finally do, it'll be amazing." The look in Sebastian's eyes was exactly the same as what Blaine was feeling. As Blaine began to kiss Sebastian again, he slowly sunk back onto the bed. The weight of Blaine's body over his felt just so right as Sebastian began to run his hands over his back. He could feel the muscles contract beneath his fingers each time Blaine moved.

The more into the kiss they got, the more often they moaned into it as their bodies rubbed against each other. "Blaine." Sebastian moaned a bit breathless as he felt Blaine's lips back on his sweet spot. "We…we need…to stop." Blaine instantly stopped what he was doing and he looked at Sebastian as he felt his heart racing in his chest, afraid he'd done something wrong.

"Bas, what is it?" His voice tender, yet full of desire.

"Too close." A smile crept to Blaine's face that didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian. Blaine then moved his hips ever so lightly enlisting a moan from both of them.

"Same here." The need in Blaine's voice brought a smile to Sebastian's. "Now since we both know how the others feeling, why do you want to stop what feels so good?" Seeing this confidence in Blaine was turning Sebastian on even more if that was possible.

"It's gonna get messy." Sebastian replied while lifting his hips a bit to rub gently against Blaine.

"I've got dressers full of clothes." The next thing Blaine felt were Sebastian's hands on his face bringing his lips back to his. The desire behind this kiss fed the feelings they were both having. If it wasn't for their lips being locked together there was no doubt their moans would've filled the room. It was a chain reaction as Sebastian's body flinched beneath Blaine's with his release Blaine' s body let go as well. As they shuddered in each other's arms they finally moved their lips from the other. "That was…" Blaine was breathless as he felt his body relax against Sebastian.

"Amazing." Sebastian managed to get out as he felt Blaine's body slide off of his and against him.

"That'll work for now." Blaine said as he nestled his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"If we can do that by just kissing and soft grinding…wow."

Soon both of them shuddered as the air conditioning kicked back in and they were quickly reminded of their damp clothing. Blaine got off the bed first and headed over to his dresser while Sebastian removed his pants and sat back down on the side of the bed. "Will these work for you?" Blaine asked, holding up a pair of lounge shorts. Sebastian nodded and Blaine tossed them to him before changing himself.

By the time Blaine was done changing, Sebastian was already comfortable in bed under the covers. As Blaine got in he noticed that only a couple of pillows were left. "You're hogging all the pillows."

"I wanted to be comfortable. And why does it matter, each time we've done this you end up sleeping on my chest." As much as Blaine wanted to argue he couldn't, because Sebastian was right. So he curled up in the crock of his arm and placed his head on his chest. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep considering how relaxed they both were.

Not surprisingly, most of the guys were still asleep by the time they headed downstairs. "You might want to have the aspirin ready for when they wake up." Sebastian said as Blaine went to start a pot of coffee.

"Are you saying they might be hungover?"

"I'd almost guarantee at least a few of them are. Thad for sure. Did you see those dance moves he tried. Not something a sober man does." While Blaine waited for the coffee to brew, Sebastian opened the fridge to look for something to eat. "I love your parents."

"Why?" Blaine asked with a slight laugh.

"They left you a full fridge."

"What's with all the noise?" Jeff asked as he stumbled into the kitchen, still half asleep. Blaine slid the bottle of aspirin down to him. "Thank you. Now why are you two so bubbly?"

"Bubbly? Sebastian repeated. "That would be because my dear Jeff, unlike the rest of you B and I didn't get plastered. While Jeff and Sebastian talked Blaine started to get some pans out. "And just what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make breakfast."

"How did I not know you can cook?"

"You never asked." Blaine said with a smile.

"I'm in heaven. My man can cook."

Blaine was just finishing up when the last of the guys made their way into the kitchen. "Food." Was the only word out of Nick's mouth as he took the empty spot next to Dave. Trent immediately passed the bottle of aspirin to him along with a bottle of water.

"Soon." Sebastian answered as he got more toast out of the toaster. It wasn't long after that, that Blaine had everything set out on the island. It was like a feeding frenzy as the guys piled up their plates. "Blaine, there's not going to be much left." He said as their friends sat down.

"I know." Blaine then grabbed two plates out of the warmer behind him. "That's why I made up ours." Sebastian looked down at the plates that each had an omelet on them as well as most of the other fixings Blaine had prepared. Sebastian gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before they each pulled out a stool from under the counter to take a seat.

Everyone was just finishing up when the doorbell rang. When Blaine went to go get it with what seemed like he didn't have a care in the world it didn't go unnoticed by everyone. It was as though every bit of tension had left his body. When he opened the door, to say he was surprised might've been an understatement. "Finn. Puck. What are you doing here?"

"May we come in?" Finn asked.

"Yea, sure. Come on in." Once they were inside Blaine closed the door. "Are you hungry because I think we have some food left?" Puck was about to say something when Finn answered.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Anywhere, why?"

"I think it would be better if it was somewhere private."

"If this concerns Kurt, the guys have heard it all. Heck, they witnessed most of it." Puck then nudged Finn hoping he'd talk in the kitchen as he was hungry.

"Since they know, might as well let them hear the new details."

When Blaine walked back into the kitchen followed by Finn and Puck, it surprised everyone, especially Sebastian who got up from his seat. "Guys, seems there's news in the never ending saga." Blaine then told the guys to help themselves as he went to stand next to Sebastian.

"I see you two are together." Finn said as Puck made himself up a plate.

"We are." Sebastian said while sliding his arm around Blaine.

"I need to know, truthfully. Did you two get together before you broke things off with Kurt?"

"They didn't." Thad said before Blaine or Sebastian had a chance. "We were all there. The most they did was flirt before they got a push in the right direction."

"And that push didn't happen till Wednesday night before the wedding." Dave add.

"Is this the truth Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Did you push him to break up with Kurt, Sebastian?"

"Nope."

"He didn't. The only thing he did was listen to my ramblings. I made the decision on my own."

"Why didn't you tell him Sebastian was related to your brother's fiancée?" Puck asked in between bites of food.

"For starters, I had no clue that Cooper was even thinking of getting married when I went to New York. When I got there was the first time I met Lexi."

"And then we saw each other."

"Wait, so you didn't find out any of this till you got there?"

"No."

"Heck, I didn't know till I went to stay with my sister this summer." Sebastian added.

"Then, because I knew how much he hates Bas and I really didn't want to hear any more of his crap about what a horrible guy he was I didn't tell him." Finn just looked at Blaine and no matter how clueless he usually was even he could see that Blaine was happy. "Finn, I never meant to hurt him like this, honest. But I could no longer stay in a relationship that wasn't making me happy anymore. And I hadn't been happy for a while. It took me being alone to put things into perspective."

Needless to say Finn was a little shocked at everything he was hearing.

"Not to but in here, but what does your sister look like Sebastian?" Puck asked, curious after hearing so much about her. He was quickly handed a phone by one of the guys with a picture from the wedding. "Your sister is hot!"

"Thanks." Was all Sebastian was able to get out as he listened to the rest of the guys as they agreed with Puck. "And you wonder why I never mentioned I had a sister. It's because of horny bastards like all of you."

With as off guard as Finn had caught all of them, he knew there was no way they had time to make up such a crazy story and it to come off like it did. "Sebastian, Kurt blames you for all this."

"I figured he would. Especially after the other night."

"What happened Seb?" Jeff asked as neither Blaine nor Sebastian had told them about a run in with Kurt.

"We'll tell you later." Blaine said, not really wanting to rehash the other night with Finn.

"Not that I'm happy you two broke up, because you made Kurt happy. But I'm happy that it happened for the right reasons, you being unhappy verses cheating. Because I've done the latter and it's a shitty thing to do to someone."

"You'd think you would've learned from your mistake after the first time." Finn glared at Puck. "What, it's true. Blaine here was man enough to break up with Kurt before starting up something with Sebastian here. Something we've both failed to do on more than one occasion." Finn thought he was going crazy hearing logic from Puck of all people.

"When I get home I'm going to try and calm him down. But in the meantime, I think it's best if the both of you stayed out of Lima for a while."

"We planned on it." Blaine responded.

"We should probably be going." Finn said while glancing over at Puck. "I'm sorry for bothering you guys. It's just…I needed the truth."

"It's not a problem. I just hate that he can't accept why it's over."

"He wants to try and work things out with you. Did you know that?"

"Yes, but it's not going to happen. I'm happy with Bas. There are things he said that I just can't forgive."

"You were able to forgive Sebastian, why not Kurt?"

"Yes, I forgave Sebastian. But everything that happened with us was between us. Kurt said some things about my family that I just can't forgive."

"I didn't know about that."

"Doesn't surprise me. He's been doing a good job of leaving out key facts to make me look like the bad guy."

After they walked out the door, Sebastian came up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist. "What are you thinking about?"

"You're doing it again."

"Told you I was good. But seriously, what are you thinking about?"

"Just that I hope they can all get through to him soon."

"Me too."

"Really?"

Yes, really. No one deserves to have their worst fears take over. And us being together is his worst nightmare coming to fruition. So, logic is going to have a hard time winning out. I have a feeling it's going to be a long road. So, are you still sure about this?"

"You mean us?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely." Blaine turned in Sebastian's arms as he answered. "You're what I want."

"I like the sound of that." Before anything else could be said, Blaine's phone started to ring.

"Why don't you go back to the guys, I'll be there after I take this. It's Cooper." Sebastian nodded and gave him a quick kiss before heading back to the guys. "Hey Coop! How's married life?"]

"Good. How are you doing now that you're home?" When Blaine didn't answer right away it was an instant indication that something was wrong. "Blaine, talk to me man."

"You don't have time to hear it all."

"I've always got time for you, so talk." Cooper told him as he sat down inside his trailer. He was truly thankful at that moment for the rain outside postponing filming.

"I'm happy to be home, but…"

"Come on Blaine, you know you can tell me anything." At that moment he was definitely getting worried. "What's going on?"

"Kurt show up at the house last night after Bas and I got home."

"Wait a minute. After the late flight you guys took, you wouldn't have gotten back to the house until after midnight."

"One actually. He was actually waiting outside the house for me to come home."

"That's crazy in its own way. What happened?"

"Let's just say he wasn't expecting Bas to open the door."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. That couldn't have been pretty. Please tell me he took the hint and left."

"Afraid not. I didn't even know he was here as I was getting us something to drink. I had told Bas to get the door when it rang figuring it was one of the guys since they knew when we'd be getting back."

"Those two face to face considering the circumstances couldn't have gone well."

"You're right, it didn't. Kurt slapped Bas after spotting a hickey on his neck." Blaine heard Cooper snicker slightly at the admission.

"Glad to see you took full advantage of us being out of the house." They both laughed. "But in all seriousness, what happened next?"

"I arrived at the door. Safe to say, I was surprised that Bas wasn't pummeling Kurt after what had just happened. He had a nice red mark on his cheek."

"Then what?"

"I told Bas to go upstairs while I talked to Kurt."

"How'd that go?"

"Not well. He can't seem to get the notion that I cheated on him out of his head. And he kept telling me that we can fix what went wrong and that he wants me back."

"What did you tell him?"

"First, I tried to tell him that I never cheated. And then told him that there was nothing to fix as I wasn't going back to him that I was happy with Bas."

"That couldn't have gone well."

"It didn't. We basically kept the same argument going at the front door for what felt like forever."

"I remember a few times like that, when ex-girlfriends didn't take our break up well. One went particularly crazy, smashed the windshield on my car and started to stalk my new girlfriend."

"How did you handle it?"

"I tried talking with her, which just ended up with me getting slapped multiple times. After that, honestly, I just tried to move on which I ended up doing, hence the new girlfriend."

"Did she want to get back together with you?"

"At first, yes. But after a while, I think she just wanted to make me miserable because she was unhappy. She did a good job of it too as I was constantly looking over my shoulder to the point where I didn't go out. I can't tell you how many date nights I had in my apartment just because I didn't want to chance running into her." Cooper heard Blaine sigh rather loudly on the other end. "I'm not saying this is going to happen to you Blaine. I just…."

"I get what you're saying Coop. Basically, I'm just going to have to ride this out."

"Sadly yes. But, if you want I can come home and try and help you out."

"You've got a honeymoon to go on."

"Good point."

"And I don't see Lexi being too happy with you putting it off to help me out with an ex."

"You know she wouldn't mind, she loves you."

"It's your honeymoon Coop. I think this is one time she might."

"True. How about this then, I or we as I don't know her schedule for after we return come home for a visit afterwards."

"I'd like that, but you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. So, I'll at least definitely see you in a couple of weeks."

"That sounds great Coop."


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

After getting the kitchen cleaned up, most of the guys went to take showers to rid themselves of the haze of the previous night drinking. With as nice as it was outside, the remaining guys headed out onto the Anderson's back deck. "Your yard is gorgeous." Trent said as he walked to the rail while Blaine and Sebastian got settled on the big circular lounger.

"Thank you. My parents worked hard in designing it. I'll let them know you appreciate it." Blaine then reached across Sebastian to get into a covered table.

"You know, I could get that if you want." Sebastian said as Blaine was stretched across his lap.

"I know." Blaine replied with a smile as he moved back next to Sebastian with a control in his hands. The next thing those outside heard was the sound of crashing water. "Needed to let you guys see the complete effect." The sound intrigued Sebastian enough that he got up and went to the rail with the rest of the guys.

"There are waterfalls. And a slide." Sebastian said as he looked back at Blaine who had quite the grin on his face. There was no doubt his parents went all out when they designed their new pool.

"And how long did you plan on keeping this from us?" Jeff asked.

"Didn't really think about it." Blaine replied as Sebastian sat back down next to him.

"You know what this yard is asking for, right B?"

"Yes, a party. BUT!" Blaine got out before any of the guys could say anything else. "If we do have a party it needs to be a bit controlled, guest list wise. And everyone needs to be willing to help clean up, as I really don't want my parents killing me when they're in such a good mood."

"I think that could easily be arranged." Sebastian said with a smile as the guys that were outside agreed. "But it should be soon, before it gets too cold to use the pool."

"How about this weekend?" Jeff asked. "One last blow out before school starts."

"And you could invite your friends from McKinley as we all get along."

"What the hell, why not! I'll just be sure to make sure none of them tell Kurt as I don't want his drama."

"What did we miss?" Thad asked as the rest of the guys came walking outside.

"Party here this…" Sebastian looked at Blaine as they hadn't chosen which day yet.

"Saturday. But everyone has to help clean up afterwards, got it?"

"Trust me guys, say yes." Jeff told him as he contemplated heading down to the pool.

"Okay, but why?" Nick asked.

"Once you see this pool you'll know why." Trent replied. After he did, the rest of the guys came to the railing and saw what he was talking about. Then just as a bunch of the guys were going to go hit the pool Sebastian and Thad's phones went off.

"Shit! I totally forgot practice starts today. Are you going to be okay without me for a few hours killer?" Sebastian said to Blaine as he moved to the edge of the chair as Thad approached.

"Lacrosse practice?" Blaine asked to which they both nodded. "I think I'll survive." Sebastian then turned around and kissed him.

"I'll see you in a few hours." As the guys walked away Nick and Jeff sat down on either side of Blaine.  
"What?"

"In all the time I've know you, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." Nick told him to which Jeff agreed. "I'm not saying you weren't happy with Kurt, but it wasn't anywhere near the extent you are with Seb."

"Do you think your other friends will come?" Dave asked as he joined them.

"Oh yeah! They love a good party. And with it being the weekend, if we get the word out right away I'm sure some of the guys that graduated might even come back."

"There is definitely a good thing about your stint at McKinley." Dave said. "Some of your girlfriends are hot!"

With Sebastian and Thad gone, the guys got into full party planning mode as they knew they didn't have much time to get this all thrown together. Blaine and Nick started compiling a guest list while the rest of the guys tried to figure out what they'd need to get. "Ummm, Blaine, what about the stairs leading up to the house?" Jeff asked remembering that Artie was in a wheelchair.

"If I remember right there is a place in Lima where we can rent a ramp?"

"Lima?" Trent asked, remembering what Finn said.

"Yes Lima. Doesn't mean I have to go get it. Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if they set it up to make sure it's done correctly."

While sitting in the choir room that afternoon most everyone's phone went off within minutes of each other. Artie grabbed his phone out of his pocket and smiled after reading the text. "Oh, hell yeah!" His response was enough to get Tina, Sam, Sugar and Brittany to look at their phones as well since both Mr. Schue and Kurt were out of the room.

"I wonder who else he invited." Sam asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he invited everyone we know and then some. Have you ever seen Blaine's house, its huge!" Tina replied as Brittany's phone went off again.

"Santana's coming home. Said she wouldn't miss this for the world." They then heard Tina's phone, which contained a similar message from Mike.

"Looks like a bunch of the gang are getting back together again." Artie said as he rubbed his hands together.

"What has all of you in such a good mood all of a sudden?" Mr. Schue asked as he and Kurt returned. "Did you think of another way to fill our empty spots?"

"No. We were just sharing some funny stories from last year." Sam answered, hoping everyone caught the part of Blaine's message in caps that said Kurt couldn't know. By the time they finished up, everyone was ready to head home and was now looking forward to the weekend more than they already were.

When Sebastian and Thad returned from practice all the guys were out by the pool. "I'm so glad to see that we were missed." Thad said as they took in the scene in front of them.

"No kidding." Sebastian said as he looked around for Blaine. His search was soon over as he came flying down the slide. When he came up from under the water, Blaine saw that they had returned and headed to the edge to get out. As he approached them Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of him as his suit clung to his body as the water dripped down.

"You're sweaty."

"You're wet."

"You guys gonna join us?"

"Don't we have a party to plan?"

"All done." Blaine said with a smirk. "We knew we had to move quick as we didn't have much time. And as of right now, everyone we invited is coming. So, I'm going to get back in the water." He then leaned up and kissed Sebastian. "Hope you don't keep me waiting too long." As Blaine dove back into the water, Thad couldn't help laugh as he watched Sebastian's eyes the whole time.

By the time Sebastian came back out, Blaine was floating on a raft. A devilish smirk came to Sebastian's face as he approached the pool and motioned for their friends not to say anything as Blaine had his eyes closed. The next thing they all saw was Sebastian dive into the pool and come up right next to Blaine's raft and Blaine going straight into the water.

"What the fuck!?" Blaine yelled as he came up from under the water. But soon he knew what happened as he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him.

"Sorry." Sebastian said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"I should've known." Blaine said as he turned in his arms. "How was practice?"

"It was practice. Luckily most of the guys came back in shape this year which made things easier."

As they treaded water in the pool Thad turned to Nick who was sitting on the edge. "I really love constantly seeing the nice side of Seb."

"Me too. And now we know if we see the other side, there's a probably a real good reason behind it."

The next few days flew and before they knew it, it was Friday. The guys had all basically stayed at Blaine's house the whole week. With it being Friday, Sebastian and Thad had practice early as the coach knew most of the guys were going to go away that weekend being it was the last weekend before school started.

After they left, Blaine and the rest of the guys split up the list of things that needed to be done before Saturday. Blaine was going to stay back at the house to make it easier for things to be dropped off instead of the guys having to wait but Dave convinced him to come with him. With as quiet as things had been since Monday it would've been easy to ignore the chance of something happening. But the guys didn't want to be responsible for something happening to Blaine while Sebastian was at practice. It was only a couple more days and then they'd all be back at Dalton.

"You okay Blaine?" Dave asked as Blaine pulled out of the garage.

"Yeah, why?"

"Man, I know you wanted to stay here, but I'm not going to be held responsible for leaving you alone and Kurt showing up."

"I know. It's just with how quiet things have been; a part of me is hoping he finally got it."

"Trust me, but with all the movies we've all watched there is one common thread."

"What's that?"

"Revenge is a dish best served cold. Hell, Thad's keeping an eye on Seb as well whether Seb knows it or not."

"Why?"

"Blaine, the worst thing Kurt's going to do to you is scream and yell at you, as he's mad. And that'll piss you off. As for Seb, we don't know as Kurt blames him for all this. You remember how psycho Wes's ex got when he broke things off with her." Blaine nodded as he remembered all too well. She had been so sweet that none of the guys expected something like that to happen.

"Point taken."

By the time they had returned everyone was back. But as Blaine pulled into the driveway he noticed a little red convertible that didn't belong to any of the guys parked amongst the rest of the cars. As he popped the hatch to his SUV Sebastian and Jeff met them. "We've got this B. There is someone here to see you." Sebastian took Blaine's keys from him before he headed towards the front of the house. When he got there he noticed the guys surrounding the beautiful Latina.

"Hey Santana!" The instant she heard Blaine's voice she stood.

"Blaine!" As she ran to give him a hug he was caught a bit off guard as he wasn't expecting such a reaction. "Looking good." She said after letting go and giving him a once over before running her fingers through his curls. "Now Blaine, I got your invite as you can see as I couldn't say no to a party or a chance to see Britt. But, you never got back to me while all the crazy was going on."

"Sorry. I had a lot going on."

"I could see that. Now I think it's time you filled Auntie Tana in on everything." Blaine couldn't help the smile that came to his face as people rarely saw this side of Santana, much like Sebastian up until recently. So, Blaine took her hand and led her into the house so he could help the guys unpack while filling her in on everything.

As they walked into the kitchen Sebastian just looked at them. "Go ahead and talk to her B, we've got everything under control." Blaine just looked around, but Sebastian was right. Things were going really smoothly.

"Thanks Seb." Santana yelled as Blaine led her to the great room."

"Seb?" Blaine inquired as they sat down.

"Yes. He told me I could call him that as that is what the rest of the guys are calling him now. There's been quite a change in him Blaine."

"Somewhat. This is the Bas, I usually saw."

"That's what you call him. I couldn't get him to tell me after the other guys said you didn't call him Seb. I like it. So are you going to fill me in willingly or am I going to have to pull teeth?" She asked with a smile. Blaine then proceeded to fill her in on everything that happened.

"Wait! You're telling me Kurt slapped Seb." To which Blaine nodded. "There is no way he was thinking clearly because it's clear Seb could kick his ass."

"Exactly."

"And Seb did nothing?"

"Not a thing. Just took it. But I did get to the door right afterwards."

"Do you think he would of done anything had you not gotten there?"

"Honestly, no. He had an almost amused look on his face."

"That's just crazy. Artie told me what happened at McKinley."

"I definitely don't want to relive that."

"Can't say I blame you. But I'm sure the look on Mr. Schue's face was priceless."

"He looked confused as hell. I've got to tell you though; there was a cute part of that visit."

"Oh really, what?"

"Britt."

"What did my girl do now?" The smile on Santana's face took on a sweet appearance with the mention of her girlfriend. As Blaine spoke Santana couldn't stop her laughter. "You're right, that was cute. Only my Britt." Just then Sebastian came walking into the room with a drink for each of them. "Thanks Seb." She then patted the space on the couch between her and Blaine as an invitation for him to stay.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And I must say, my girl was right. You don't look as evil anymore." To which Sebastian laughed.

"Don't let it get out. It would be like telling people that you're not the bitch you pretend to be." Anyone else probably would've been insulted but Santana knew exactly what he meant. "Okay, I'll keep your secret."

"I told you the two of you are a like." No sooner did Blaine speak than Santana and Sebastian's eyes were on him. "It's true."

"So, I was thinking. How about you two sexy beasts join Britt and me for dinner tonight?"

"Where?" Blaine asked even though he had a good idea in his mind already.

"Breadstix of course."

"Afraid not. We're staying clear of Lima for a while. But if you want, you guys are welcome to come over here for dinner tonight. We're just going to grill."

"Just you two or are the rest of the Warblers still going to be here?"

"They'll all still be here, so if that bothers you, I totally understand."

"No, sounds fun." Santana then looked at her phone. "I should probably get going. I'm going to surprise Britt at school. What time is dinner?" Blaine looked at Sebastian since he was the one cooking.

"Seven." He replied.

"But you two can come over whenever." Blaine added as they got up.

"Cool. We'll see you guys later." Before they knew it, Santana gave them each a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

When Santana walked into McKinley it was relatively quiet as the last classes of the day were still in session. So she decided to go to the choir room and wait, figuring it would be empty. "Well, what do we have here?" Kurt said as she walked in.

"Hi Kurt."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm surprising Britt. I came home for the weekend."

"How sweet. Nice to know not all relationships have gone to crap."

"Yours wouldn't have gone to crap if you respected the things Blaine liked to do and gave him some freedom."

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt. You suffocated him. And now he's alive again."

"You saw him?"

"Yes, I saw him. And I couldn't believe the person I was seeing. He's seriously in a really good place."

"I doubt that."

"That's because you don't want to see the fact that he's happy and it's not because of you."

"Sebastian's going to hurt him."

"Seb's not going to hurt him."

"Oh god, not you too? Is everyone drinking the damn meerkat kool aid?"

"People say the same thing about me in regards to Britt, Kurt. Have you ever really tried to get to know him?"

"I don't care to. He's a pompous ass."

"Whatever." Just then Brittany and the others walked into the choir room. Upon seeing Santana, Brittany ran into her arms as the others surrounded her. "What would you say if I told you we were sort of going out to dinner tonight?"

"Where? Breadstix?"

"No. We're going to go have dinner with Blaine and Seb."

"Oh hell no!" Kurt exclaimed when he heard Santana. "You are not having dinner with them!" The others all backed away the instant Santana's expression changed.

"Excuse me. Did I just hear you tell me that we CAN'T have dinner with Blaine and Seb?"

"Yes."

"Britt honey, go sit with Tina."

"Does this mean we're not going to have dinner with Blaine and his prince?"

"No." Santana then watched as Tina came up and led Brittany away. "Who do you think you are telling me we can't have dinner with them?"

Just then Mr. Schue walked into the choir room. "Santana! Good to see you! How's college so far?"]

"Good. Just thought I'd spend my last free weekend here at home." She replied with a smile, while still managing to glare at Kurt who looked thankful for Mr. Schue's arrival.

"Sounds good. You're more than welcome to stick around for practice." Santana nodded before taking a seat near the piano. She knew she couldn't necessarily take Brittany with her at that moment without Kurt causing a scene.


	18. Chapter 18

part 18

"Hey Blaine! This package just arrived for you." Nick said as he walked into the great room and tossed the small box at him. Upon glancing down at it, he started to smile which caught Sebastian's attention.

"What is it B?" He asked as he and Thad continued their game of pool.

"Something from Cooper."

"Shouldn't he be on his honeymoon?" Jeff asked.

"They left this morning as Cooper still had filming to finish this week." Blaine responded as he opened the box. When he started laughing loudly Sebastian stopped his game and came over. As he sat down next to Blaine he still couldn't figure out what was so funny as he couldn't see in the box. "My brother is a smartass." He then tossed a box of condoms at Sebastian who couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Are you sure these aren't for you?"

"Yes, this box is for me. If you look, he wrote our names on them." As he pulled out another box and set them in his lap.

"Please tell me there is more in there." Sebastian said as he leaned back. "And that he didn't just send these."

"Oh, there's more."

"Should we even ask?" Thad asked, rather amused at the situation. Just then Blaine pulled out a DVD.

"Oh god, he sent you porn!" Nick yelled out causing everyone to laugh.

"Not quite, but I wouldn't put it passed him." Blaine said as he showed the cover to Sebastian. "It's actually footage of our performance at the wedding. They thought we'd want to have it so they got their videographer to put just that on disc right away."

"Nice!" Jeff said. "Not quite porn, huh Nick."

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing considering he sent them condoms." As the guys were talking, Blaine slid the box over onto Sebastian's lap.

"Look Bas." He said softly enough that no one else heard him. Blaine watched as Sebastian tried to contain his reaction.

"I'm so gonna get him for this."

"Did you say something Seb?" Trent asked.

"Oh…yea. Do you guys want to watch this?" He asked as he held up the DVD. They all said yes as they were curious to how their performance looked. Just as he was about to hand the disc to Blaine the doorbell rang. So he went to try and figure out the Andersons' set up while Blaine went to get the door.

"Hi ladies!"

"Please tell me I can get a drink Blaine." Santana said as they walked in.

"Sure. Follow me." When the girls walked into the room behind Blaine, holding hands Thad couldn't help comment.

"That's so unfair."

"Isn't it. I'm sure lots of girls are going to be saying the same thing when they see Blaine and Seb holding hands."

"Hi Blaine. Hi Warblers. Hi evil prince, or are you not evil anymore?" Brittany said as Sebastian walked over to her while Blaine took Santana to get something to drink.

"You can call me Seb, Brittany."

"Okay. But, can you answer a question for me?" Sebastian nodded. "Are you still evil?"

"Blaine, Brittany wants to know if I'm still evil. Am I?"

"No Britt, he's not. The kiss thing totally worked."

"Yay!"

"She's adorable." Blaine told Santana as he handed her a glass. "Now, do you care to tell me what has you so pissed?"

"Come on guys, it's starting!" Nick said as the video started.

"You can tell me after." Blaine said before bring Santana over to the couch where Sebastian and Brittany were sitting. As they watched the DVD all the guys were more than happy with what they were seeing.

"Wow!" Was the only Santana could say after the video ended.

"I'll take that as you liked it."

"Absolutely! And I just need to say, the New Directions don't stand a chance this year. It was always tough going up against you guys. But now with everyone that graduated and you, Blaine back at Dalton. They're going to be shocked when they see you guys this year." Now that the video was over, the guys all went back to doing what they had been just a little bit before.

"Nick, feel free to take my spot." Sebastian said as he was comfortable on the couch with Blaine and the girls.

"So, now it's time for you to talk?" Blaine said to Santana as he leaned against Sebastian.

"I've calmed down, it's not a big deal."

"Kurt told us we couldn't have dinner with you and Seb. I don't think Kurt likes your prince."

"You could say that again." Sebastian said softly enough that probably only Blaine could hear him.

"Is this true?"

"Unfortunately. And me being me, I just can't drop things when I'm pissed."

"I know the feeling." Sebastian chimed in.

"So, if Kurt says anything to you, I'm sorry. But someone needed to give him the cold hard truth."

"It's okay. But why do I feel that there is more to the story?"

"The little shit was following me. Britt and I would've been here over an hour ago if I wasn't trying to lose his ass." Blaine just leaned his head back against Sebastian's shoulder and closed his eyes in frustration.

"I appreciate that, a lot." Sebastian told her, just before Blaine got up and excused himself.

"Is he okay?" Santana asked as she'd never seen that look on Blaine's face before.

"He's just frustrated. He's blaming himself for all this crap when it's not his fault."

"Aren't you going to go after him?"

"I learned pretty quickly that when he's like this, it's best to leave him for a bit. If he doesn't come back in about thirty minutes or so, then I'll go and check."

As Brittany went to play pool with the guys, Sebastian and Santana got a chance to really get to know each other. The guys kept looking over as they kept laughing which scared them a bit. Blaine truly was right about how much a like they were. "Are you going to need help?" Thad asked.

"With?"

"Dinner. It's after six." Hearing the time come from Thad, Sebastian quickly hopped off the couch.

"Yea. Start the grill. I'll be there in a bit."

"Where'd Blaine's prince go?" Brittany asked as she sat down next to Santana.

"To go find him. Why don't we see if the boys need any help?" Santana hoped she hid her concern as she knew why Sebastian left in the hurry he did, Blaine had been gone for over an hour.

It took him awhile, but soon Sebastian found him in the basement. "Take it easy there B." He said as he approached Blaine who was hitting the heavy bag. The closer he got, he noticed the tape on his hands was more than a little beat up. "Blaine, stop!" Blaine threw one more punch before turning to face Sebastian.

"What?" The frustration was evident in his voice.

"You need to stop. Look!" At that moment Sebastian took Blaine's hands in his and held them in front of him. "This isn't like you." He then carefully guided Blaine over to the bench in the room.

"Everyone's life is getting turned upside down because of me. Heck, Santana just came back and she's already dealing with this shit!"

"Blaine, listen to me. For starters, this isn't your fault and I know you know that deep down. You can't let yourself feel this way every time Kurt acts out. As for Santana, nobody is going to make her do anything she doesn't want to do. She stood up to Kurt because she wanted to, not because you wanted her to."

"But she didn't have to."

"She knows that, she wanted to. Remember, you're the one that said she and I are a lot alike and you're right. No one is ever going to make her do something she doesn't want to do." Just then Blaine completely broke down and let the tears flow. "Let it out B." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around him tight, not caring that he was dripping in sweat.

When he had basically cried himself out, he looked up at Sebastian. "I just don't want my friends to have to go through this."

"I know. But you're not doing it. The only thing you did was chose to be happy."

"And I am. I'm just frustrated that this is happening."

"I know. We'll get through this Blaine. You're not in this alone. So please, whenever you're feeling frustrated, please talk to me. I don't want you to do this again."

"Do what again?"

"B, your hands are bloody." Blaine finally took a good look at his hands.

"Bas." The realization of just how bad his hands looked hit him.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

When they came up out of the basement Jeff could tell that something wasn't quite right. "Guys?"

"Hey Jeff, could you do me a favor and ask Thad if he could get things started?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?" He asked as he couldn't help noticed that Sebastian was sort of keeping Blaine from view.

"It will be. Just do that for me, okay." Jeff nodded and headed for the deck as Sebastian and Blaine headed upstairs.

"Thad. Seb was wondering if you'd mind getting things started."

"Okay, but why? He was pretty gung-ho to do this."

"Something's wrong. And I'm pretty sure it's Blaine."

"What's wrong with Blaine?" Santana asked as she and Brittany were sitting nearby.

"I don't know. But something wasn't right when they came up from the basement. Seb looked worried."

"Britt hun, I'll be right back. Guys, I'll go see what's going on." None of the guys argued as they knew if anyone could get the truth it would be Santana. As she reached the top of the stairs she headed for the only room with a light on. "Blaine? Seb?" She called out as she reached the open doorway. "Guys, I'm coming in. I hope you're decent." When she walked into what she quickly deduced was Blaine's room she still didn't see them, but she heard them. "Guys?"

"In here Santana." Sebastian's voice was soft as he answered. But she figured it was coming from the bathroom adjacent to Blaine's bedroom as she heard running water. When she walked in she saw Sebastian leaning against the counter and a pile of bloody bandages at his feet.

"What the hell? What happened?" She asked, visibly upset.

"He took out his frustrations on the heavy bag. Needless to say, he didn't stop till I got down there. After I got the bandages off I convinced him to take a shower as he was a mess."

"You look like you're barely holding on yourself."

"I'll manage."

"Bas, I'm just about done." Santana quickly excused herself so Blaine could get out of the shower. At any other time Sebastian would've loved watching Blaine coming out of the shower. But this time, he just handed him a towel and watched as he wrapped himself up in it. In that moment the only thing he cared about was taking care of him.

Sebastian grabbed another towel and gave Blaine's hair a quick once over as Blaine wrapped his towel around his waist. "Let's get those hands cleaned up."

"Do want some help?" Santana asked from just outside the door. Being as he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, Sebastian was quick to say yes. Seeing that he looked a bit confused Santana told him to go and get Blaine some clean clothes while she tended to his hands. Once Sebastian was out of the room Santana took Blaine's hands in hers. "Don't go scaring us again like that, okay?" There was tenderness in her voice that was probably only ever heard by Brittany.

"I didn't mean to. I'm just so frustrated."

"I know. But know you're not going through this alone."

"Bas said the same thing."

"You need to listen to him, okay? Blaine?"

"I will." By this time Blaine was feeling really foolish about what he had done as he knew better. Just then Sebastian came walking back in with a change of clothes. "Thanks Bas. Why don't you go and help Thad?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Least we keep them wondering any longer than we have to."

"I've got this covered Seb, go." Santana then watched as the two kissed before Sebastian left. "Now, let's get these hands taken care of." She told Blaine once Sebastian left.

When Sebastian didn't come down with either Blaine or Santana they knew better than to ask any questions. But it was clear Jeff was right as Sebastian's shirt was a mess and had what they thought was blood on it. They were all about to sit down and eat when Blaine and Santana rejoined the group. "Hope you weren't waiting on us." Blaine said as he sat down on one of the loungers and Santana went to sit by Britt. The bandages on Blaine's hands didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Blaine, what happened to you?" Brittany asked.

"I did something stupid Britt. But I promised Bas and Santana I wouldn't let something like that happen again."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I'll be okay, promise."

Thad looked at Sebastian as Blaine talked with Brittany. "We need to talk after dinner." Sebastian just nodded.

"Let's eat."

No one asked Blaine anything about what happened during dinner figuring that if he wanted to talk about it he would. As the tables started to be cleared, the guys made one thing clear and that was that Blaine wasn't going to be doing any of the dishes. Santana and Brittany were asked to keep him company as the guys cleaned up, which they had no problem with.

While the guys started the dishes Thad took Sebastian to the side. "You need to talk to me Seb. I've never seen you worried before and you are now. What's going on?"

"Honestly. I hate seeing what Kurt's drama is doing to Blaine. He doesn't deserve this crap. He's the sweetest person I know. The only thing he did was follow his heart and this is what happens to him. No one deserves this."

"I know. And that's why I need you to cover for me and a couple of the guys."

"Don't."

"We're not going to hurt Kurt. We're meeting up with Sam and Artie to try and figure out a way to end this crap."

"Is anyone else going to be there besides Sam and Artie?"

"Artie said one more was going to try and make it but he wasn't sure."

"Alright, but only as long as you promise me you guys aren't really going to hurt Kurt."

"Promise. If it makes you feel better I'll send you a picture of us with them."

"Please do."

"Seb, we wouldn't be stupid enough to put you in a situation to fuck up your relationship with Blaine." After Sebastian sighed, which Thad figured was in relief he asked just who was going. "Just me, Dave and Trent. Nothing too crazy. Hopefully this won't take long." After getting Sebastian's reassurance, Thad, Dave and Trent went outside to tell Blaine that they were going out for a bit.

The guys were long gone by the time Sebastian rejoined the group outside. "I was wondering when you were going to join us Bas." Blaine said as a smile crept to his face.

"Sorry. Just needed to do something." He then sat down next to Blaine and the girls. "So, how late are you ladies staying with us?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Britt, are you in any hurry to leave?"

"No. I like spending time with the Warblers."

"Guess you're stuck with us a bit longer."

"No complaints from me. Guys?" After the guys gave numerous answers that dwindled down to liking Brittany and Santana's company, Sebastian looked at them. "And they don't mind either."

When Sam and Artie arrived at the little coffee shop outside Westerville, they could see their counterparts already inside. "Hope you guys weren't waiting too long." Artie said as they approached the table.

"Not all. We only got here a few minutes ago. So I guess your other friend couldn't make it." Just then they all watched Rachel approach the table.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You're not." Thad said as he pulled a chair out for her as Artie and Sam got settled. "I must say I didn't expect to see you."

"Timing can be a blessing. I only got home early this evening as my Dads need me to attend a benefit with them tomorrow. Now will someone please fill me in on what's happening?"

"Are you telling us Kurt didn't call you?" Artie asked.

"Yes, he called me. But I know he only gave me part of the story. As the picture he's painting of Blaine is not the person I know."

"For starters, just so you know. Blaine and Sebastian are together, as in they're a couple." Dave told her.

"Are they happy?"

"With each other, yes. With everything that's happening around them, no." Thad added.

"And that's all being brought on by Kurt?"

"Yes." The guys all responded in unison.

"I didn't quite expect that reaction." Rachel said just as her coffee was set in front of her.

"Sorry, but after things being quiet for a few days, today just sucked." Dave told her. "From what I got from their conversation, Kurt actually tried to follow Santana and Brittany when he knew they were having dinner with Blaine and Seb. If I didn't know better sounds like someone wanted to confront them."

"Actually, it was dinner with all of us." Trent added. "Since we're all at the house too."

"Santana couldn't have been happy."

"You could say that. You should've seen her when Kurt told her that she and Britt couldn't have dinner with them." Artie said, filling in some of the blanks.

"This shows he's not thinking clearly as he'd never purposely piss off Santana."

"He's playing with fire. I'm still surprised Seb didn't beat the crap out of him after he slapped him." Thad said just before waving the waitress back over.

"Kurt didn't." The shock in Rachel's voice was evident.

"Oh, he did. Shortly after Blaine and Seb got back into town. He was actually waiting outside Blaine's house for him to come home. He wanted to talk with Blaine. I don't think he expected to see Seb."

"Wait, did this happen the night Finn had to go get him?"

"Yes."

"You guys are right. This needs to end before someone gets really hurt." After Rachel spoke she noticed the Warblers reactions. "What are you not telling us?"

"Just, Blaine got a bit caught up in taking out his frustrations earlier today. You'll see it tomorrow at the party if you're coming. He's pretty embarrassed by it actually." Hearing that Blaine actually ended up hurting himself, Rachel took out her phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Kurt, its Rachel. I'm in town for a couple of days and would love to see you. Sure, I can come by tonight. Okay, I'll see you then."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"Try and talk some sense into him. The fact that he's been provoking Sebastian and Santana isn't smart at all. That's like lighting both sides of the same string. You're going got burned one way or another. I'll call and let you boys know how it goes."

After Rachel left, the guys all looked at each other. "I really hope she has some luck, because she's right. This could turn real ugly, real quick."


	19. Chapter 19

part 19

When the guys got back to the house, everyone was still outside and the atmosphere was definitely better. There was a fire going in the fire pit and Jeff and Blaine were playing guitar. "Looks like we missed out." Dave said as they all found places to sit.

"You could say that." Nick said with a smile as he and Brittany continued to roast marshmallows. "Feel free to join us."

"They make a pretty mean s'more." Sebastian added while trying to get the extra marshmallow off his fingers after feeding one to Blaine who wouldn't touch it while he was playing.

"So where did you guys go?" Blaine asked as Sebastian and the others looked on.

"Just to take care of some business." Thad said. "So, how much longer are you ladies staying?" Santana looked at her phone for the time.

"We should probably be going, but I'm not ready to."

"Well, if it gets too late there are still extra rooms here." Blaine told here while and he Jeff continued to play.

"As nice as that sounds, I don't think our parents would be thrilled with us staying in a house full of boys. So how about one more song and then we'll go."

"Okay, ladies choice." Jeff said while looked at Blaine who agreed. As they started to play, Thad noticed just how different Blaine and Sebastian were. It was as though the incident earlier in the day was already behind them. Once the song was over, Blaine and Sebastian got up and walked the girls after they said their goodbyes.

When they reached Santana's car their final hugs were exchanged. "So, we'll see you two tomor…later today?" Blaine asked as the girls got into the car.

"Yes, you'll see us later. And Blaine, you've done good." Santana then winked at Sebastian.

"Thank you." Blaine said with a smile as he slid his arm around Sebastian's waist. "Be careful. The two of them stood there as Santana backed down the driveway. Once they were headed down the street they headed back into the house.

"The day didn't turn out too bad afterall."

"Thankfully. You really scared me B."

"I'm really sorry for that. No more running off when I get mad." Blaine then kissed Sebastian on the cheek. "So, what were the guys really up to when they went out?" The way Blaine looked at Sebastian it was as though he knew Sebastian knew exactly what they were doing.

"Since you're in a better mood, I'll tell you." He said as they sat down on the steps out front. As Sebastian spoke Blaine just leaned against him. "I'm guessing from you're reaction you're not mad."

"Why should I be? That's something I probably would've done if the same thing was happening to someone I care about."

Meanwhile in Lima, Rachel was still trying to get through to Kurt. It seemed that no matter what rational she gave him; he found a way to turn it around on her. "Please explain to me again, why you slapped Sebastian."

"He's hurting Blaine."

"How? You said you slapped him because he had a hickey on his neck that you're pretty sure Blaine gave him. How is that hurting him? If anything Kurt, your inability to deal with the break-up is hurting him."

"And I'm not hurting?"

"I never said you weren't. But you're dealing with a broken heart and he's dealing with you causing stress to everyone around him. Think about it Kurt, you actually told Santana that she couldn't do something."

"They shouldn't be going out with them. They're my friends."

"They're his friends too."

"How can I forget as everyone seems to be taking his side, even you?"

"I'm not taking his side Kurt. And I'm pretty sure no one else is, well except for maybe Santana and that's only because she and Sebastian are alike and she knows what it's like to be blamed for something you didn't do."

"He stole him away from me."

"No. He didn't. From what I've been told, Blaine made the first move, not Sebastian."

"I doubt it."

"No, it's true. I think you're deflecting this all onto Sebastian because you don't want see that things were going bad between you and Blaine."

"We were happy."

"Obviously you weren't as Blaine wouldn't have broken up with you if you were." The silence from Kurt had Rachel hoping that she'd finally gotten through to him. "Kurt? Talk to me."

"I think it's time you go Rachel."

"Okay. Hopefully I'll see you again before I leave. Bye Kurt." Rachel then gave him a hug before heading up the stairs. Once he heard the door close, Kurt sat down on his bed and looked over at the picture of he and Blaine.

"He's going to hurt you." Kurt thought to himself as he took ahold of the picture. "And I'll be there to take care of you when it happens."

The next morning got off to an early start, at least it did for Blaine and Sebastian who were up waiting on the arrival of the ramp. "Please tell me again why Jeff agreed to such an early delivery time." Sebastian said as he poured himself a second cup of coffee.

"He didn't want it to be later on in the day in case there were any problems. This way it's guaranteed to be done before Artie and everyone else arrives."

"Okay, but then why are we up and not him."

"Because it's my house." Sebastian looked at Blaine and smiled. "How about I promise to make this early morning up to you later?" There was a slightly devilish grin on Blaine's face as he spoke.

"That depends on what you have in mind."

"I'm sure you've got a good idea."

"Indulge me." Blaine then walked up to Sebastian and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards him. But just as he was about to kiss him the doorbell rang, eliciting a groan from both of them. Blaine gave him a quick peck before opening the door. "You owe me."

"You're not the only one missing out Bas." Blaine smirked.

Once the workmen got started, Blaine thought he'd at least make them some breakfast as he was pretty sure the guys weren't going to be up for a while. As Blaine was getting some things out of the cabinet Sebastian came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. "I've got to admit; watching you cook is pretty sexy." Sebastian told Blaine as he began to nuzzle his neck.

"You keep that up, and we're not going to eat." Blaine managed to get as Sebastian found the spot on Blaine's neck that sent chills through his body. As he felt Blaine's body relax against his, Sebastian bit down slightly and began to suck gently on Blaine's neck. When a soft moan escaped Blaine's lips, Sebastian ran his tongue slowly over the spot. "Bas."

"Morning guys! Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." Wes said rather apologetically as he watched Blaine and Sebastian jump. "If you want, I can come back later."

"Ummm, that's okay." Blaine said as he tried to remember just what he was doing before he and Sebastian got caught up in each other. "Are you hungry, I was just about to make us breakfast?"

"Is that what you call what you were doing?" Wes said with a laugh.

They were just finishing up as a couple of the other guys wandered in. "I smell food." Nick said as he sat down.

"I swear you have food radar." Sebastian said with a smile. "But you missed out. The kitchen is now self-serve."

"And it was really good." Wes said as he put his plate in the dishwasher. "Blaine's quite the cook." The guys looked at Blaine who was sitting next to Sebastian with pleading eyes.

"He's not cooking for you." Sebastian told them. The guys sighed and headed for the cabinet that was filled with cereal.

While the guys ate, one of the workmen came in and informed Blaine that they were done. And that they just needed him to check things over before they could go. So while Blaine was outside Sebastian took the opportunity to ask Thad how things went. It caught Sebastian a bit off guard to hear that Rachel was the other person at this little meeting. "Has anyone heard from her yet as to how things went?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure we'll hear something soon. If not I'll asked Artie or Sam when they get here."

When Blaine came walking back in he looked more than pleased with what had been done.

"So, what else do we need to do right now B?" Sebastian asked as Blaine walked back over to him.

"Nothing really as we can't put the food out till just before everyone gets here. And the drinks are already cold; they just have to be put in the coolers."

"Sweet!"

After talking for quite a while the guys realized that they should probably start getting ready as people would be showing up within the next hour. This was one time when Blaine and Sebastian knew they couldn't lose track of time, so Blaine headed to his parents' room to get ready while Sebastian used his. Considering what happened in the kitchen they figured this was the best option.

It wasn't long after a bunch of the guys were ready did the doorbell start to ring. After a while, they decided to just put a sign on the door telling everyone to come in as one would be missing out on too much staying inside by the door. Just as Blaine came in to get some more ice, Sam, Artie and Sugar entered the house. "Glad you guys made it."

"Of course, like we'd miss it!" Sam told him after giving him a hug. "So, where's everyone?"

"Outside. Safer that way." Blaine said and then proceeded to tell them where the bathrooms were on the main floor.

"And Blaine, you didn't have to do that. But thank you." Artie told him, as he was quite impressed that he had a ramp installed outside.

"No problem man. No reason you shouldn't be able to get around on your own. We just didn't put one in outback as it would've been too steep from the deck to the pool."

"Totally understandable."

"We've got you covered." Sam told him, before they all headed out back.

There was no doubt that everyone was having a blast as the music was blaring and people were either dancing or in the pool. "Great job B." Sebastian said as he came up behind him and taking him into his arms. "So, am I going to actually get to spend time with you or are you going to go back to being super host?"

"Right now there's nothing I'd rather do than spend some time with you." Blaine said as he relaxed against Sebastian. "Things are going well enough, that I don't need to do anything."

"Awwww, aren't you two just too sweet." They turned just enough to see Santana and Brittany come walking through the doors. "Looks like an excellent party so far Blaine." She said after giving both he and Sebastian a kiss on the cheek. "Is everyone here?"

"Just about. So, why don't you go and enjoy yourself?"

"I could say the same to you, but looks like you and Seb already are. Come on Britt, the pool is a calling." It was days like this that Blaine was thankful that his neighbors weren't right on top of them as the party was definitely hopping.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Kurt blurted out as he had tried to get in touch with just about all his friends and no one was answering. Heck, even Rachel wasn't answering and she always answers. After looking at the clock, he realized that Rachel should already be home from the benefit. So he scrolled through his phone once more for Rachel's home number. "Hello Mr. Berry, its Kurt. I was wondering if Rachel was home."

"I'm afraid not Kurt, she's at a party. I thought for sure you'd be there."

"Why is that?"

"The party is at Blaine Anderson's home."

"Thank you Mr. Berry."

"Goodbye Kurt."

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Kurt shouted after he hung up. "I can't believe he's throwing a fucking party!"

As the sunset, Dave started a fire and they turned the music down just a tad. "Come and dance with me." Sebastian looked up for where he was cuddled up with Blaine to see Brittany standing in front of them.

"Me or Bas?" Blaine asked.

"I'd like to dance with your prince."

"Sorry killer, can't say no the pretty lady."

"You can come to Blaine; Santana will need a dance partner." The two of them got up out of their chair and followed Britt down the stairs.

"Nice job Britt." Santana told her after giving her a kiss. The girls then took each of the boys by the hand onto the makeshift dance floor.

They'd just finished their second dance when they music changed to something slower. As if they were all on the same page, partners were quickly changed. As Blaine rested his head against Sebastian he could feel him tighten his hold a bit. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice the ruckus happen on the deck right away.

"You need to leave." Thad said as he stood in front of Kurt.

"I need to see Blaine."

"That's not going to happen. He's having a good time and you're not going to ruin it!"

"Thad's right, you should go." Sam said as he came walking up the stairs accompanied by Puck. "It's time you moved on."

"You mean like Blaine did?"

"If that's what you want. I think Sam's saying you need to move forward from your breakup with Blaine." Dave told him.

"I'm not leaving till I see Blaine."

"Kurt, don't make me forcibly remove you." Puck said as he walked closer to him. "Blaine doesn't want you here. So you need to go."

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled out as Puck took ahold of his arm.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sebastian mumbled while pulling Blaine even closer if that was possible.

"Bas."

"Ignore him B." Just then Kurt yelled out again and most of the eyes on the dance floor fell onto Blaine and Sebastian, curious as to what they were going to do. Sebastian sighed before looking down at Blaine. "Whatever you want to do, I'll support it."

Somehow Kurt escaped Puck's grasp and ran to the railing, desperate to find Blaine in the mass of people. When he found him though, it wasn't what quite what he was expecting. Down by the pool surrounded by their friends dancing, Blaine and Sebastian were sharing a passionate kiss.

"BLAINE!"

"I don't think he's paying attention to you." Artie told him while trying to contain his amusement. "And before you make a bigger ass out of yourself, you should go." As Kurt watched Blaine and Sebastian continue to kiss Puck and Thad each took a hold of his arms.

"It's time for you to leave." Thad told him.

When they finally stopped kissing, their eyes were glazed over and they were breathing heavily. "Not what…I…expected." Sebastian said breathlessly as he looked at Blaine.

"You didn't mind though, did you?"

"Not one bit. But may I ask what brought it on?"

"Decided to listen to some advice Coop gave me."

"God bless him."

"Nice to see you two finally came up for air." Jeff said as a few of the guys approached them.

"Very funny." Blaine replied.

"Serious man, you two were going at it for quite a while." Nick told him. "But in case you didn't know, you had an unexpected audience."

"And he didn't take it well." Sam chimed in.

"I heard him. But I wasn't going to let him ruin my day. Where is he now?"

"Thad and Puck escorted him back out to his car." Sam replied. "He was in complete shock when he saw the two of you kissing."

"Honestly, what did he expect to see? He came and crashed a party at my home. Sorry if seeing me kissing my boyfriend bothered him." Just as the music picked back up again, the guys took their conversation up to the deck to give everyone more room. They'd just reached the top of the stairs when Thad and Puck came walking back outside. "How'd it go?" Blaine asked before grabbing something to drink.

"He's gone. We waited out front till he was gone from view." Thad told him. "I can tell you though, he's not happy."

"I'd say he's angry." Puck added. "Seeing the two of you kissing did a number on him."

It was just after midnight when the last of their guests left, including the Warblers who had stuck around to do the bulk of the clean-up. "You throw one hell of a party B." Sebastian said as he plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Thank you." Blaine said as he relaxed against Sebastian, leaning his head against his shoulder. "I think I could stay like this all night."

"No one is saying we have to move."

"True, but I'd much rather sleep in my bed than here, regardless of how comfortable I am right now."

"Just let me know when." Sebastian replied before kissing the top of Blaine's head.

About an hour later after feeling himself start to doze off, Blaine sat up. "Bas, do you want head up?" Blaine said while trying to fight off a yawn.

"Sounds perfect to me. I've been fighting falling asleep. Think the early morning finally caught up with me." Before they headed up stairs, Blaine stopped for a moment in the foyer to check the alarm. "Everything okay B?"

"Yea. Just couldn't remember if I set it after the guys left, that's all." When they finally walked into Blaine's room they both collapsed on the bed. "We should probably change." Blaine said as he turned to look at Sebastian whose eyes were already closed. Sebastian nodded and slowly sat up. It was once he sat up that he started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Blaine couldn't help ask as he grabbed a pair of shorts out of his dresser.

"Just saw our little gift box from Cooper on your desk. I still can't believe he did that." Sebastian said as he took off his shirt and tossed it on the chair.

"I can, it's totally something he would do." Blaine replied while changing. "Honestly, it wouldn't have surprised me if he had sent us porn like Nick thought."

"Really?" Sebastian said while getting into bed. "He'd do that."

"Yep. It's Cooper own little way of saying he approves of what's going on." Blaine continued as he got comfortable next to Sebastian. "So don't be surprised if we get other "gifts" in the mail."

"I'm just thankful you put the box away and the guys didn't see everything inside."

"What, you don't think they'd have gotten a kick out of the different types of lube or flavored body paint?"

"Don't forget the edible thongs? I can't even imagine the look on his face when he went and bought all this stuff."

"Oh, I can. He probably just thought about everything he might possibly buy for Lexi and bought the male version." At that moment Blaine couldn't help smile as Sebastian had covered his ears and started singing lalalalala loudly.

"Please, don't ever mention my sister that way again."

"Okay, sorry. But you were the one that said they were probably into that stuff." The next thing Blaine felt was Sebastian moving him onto his back and positioning himself above him.

"Blaine."

"Yes Bas." The two just stared into each other's eyes for bit, before Sebastian leaned down enough to run his tongue teasingly over Blaine's lips. "I thought you were tired." Blaine said while running his hands up Sebastian's arms which were holding him up.

"Well, if you're not interested." Sebastian was about to move as Blaine gripped his upper arms.

"Never said I wasn't. I just thought you were tired."

"You said you were as well." They both couldn't help laugh a bit as it was clear they were both now very much awake. Once the laughing subsided Sebastian lowered his body onto Blaine's and pressed his lips gently against his. As Blaine adjusted to Sebastian's body weight he felt his lips leave his and begin to trail down his jawline. For one of the first times since they'd gotten together, Sebastian was taking the lead.

Remembering back to early that morning Sebastian trailed his kisses down to Blaine's neck till he found the spot from earlier. A soft moan escaped Blaine's lips when Sebastian started to suck gently on the spot. As he felt him smile against his neck Blaine's hands moved around to Sebastian's back. With each slight movement he felt the muscles contract under his fingers. "Bas." Sebastian lift his head just enough at hearing his name and noticed his handy work was already visible on Blaine's neck.

"Sorry." Sebastian breathed out before flicking his tongue lightly over the spot.

"For?"

"Your collar isn't going to hide that." Sebastian said between kisses as he worked his way down to Blaine's chest.

"I…don't care, just…" Blaine's voice was ragged.

"Tell me." Sebastian practically purred while glancing up at Blaine whose eyes kept flickering.

"Don't…stop." Never in his life had Blaine felt this way before. Sebastian's kisses were putting his whole body on edge.

Hearing the state Blaine was in Sebastian felt his cock twitch, as it was already straining against this shorts. He slowly swirled his tongue around one of Blaine's nipples working it to a peak before moving to the other. As he moved he felt Blaine's erection pressing against his abs. Sebastian smiled against his chest when he felt one of Blaine's hands running through his hair. When he felt a tug on his hair Sebastian look up and saw Blaine licking his lips. The sight sent a jolt through his body and Sebastian quickly moved back up and they began to kiss.

There was hunger in this kiss that wasn't in any previous kisses. As their tongues battled for control their hands hurriedly explored each other. When Sebastian felt Blaine's hands slide into the top of his shorts and onto his ass Sebastian broke the kiss. "B?"

Both of their eyes were dark with desire and their breathing ragged. As Blaine stared up as Sebastian, it was as if he was trying to read him. "I need to feel your touch Bas. Just your touch." Sebastian gently pressed his lips against Blaine's, kissing him softly as he moved his body to side. He felt Blaine's body tremble lightly as he ran his hand gently down his chest while his tongue flicked across his lips. As he slid his hand into Blaine's shorts and over his length he heard Blaine moan softly into their kiss. It wasn't till he wrapped his hand around him and began to stroke him did Blaine's head fly back at the contact.

With each flick of his wrist, Sebastian kept his eyes lock on Blaine whose mouth was slightly ajar. When he ran the palm of his hand over the tip, spreading the pre-cum over him Blaine moaned loudly, urging Sebastian on. Sebastian loved seeing Blaine in this state and kept his stroke steady till he felt Blaine buck into his hand. "Please Bas." Blaine's voice was almost husky as it was clear he was teetering on the edge.

"That's it B, let go." It only took a few more flicks of Sebastian's wrist till Blaine sent over the edge, moaning out loudly. Blaine's release coated Sebastian's hand as he continued to slowly stroke Blaine through his orgasm. When he felt Blaine's body shudder against his he finally removed his hand from Blaine's shorts. "Feeling better killer?" Sebastian asked as he wiped his hand off on a nearby t-shirt.

"That…was amazing." Sebastian was staring into Blaine's eyes when he felt Blaine's arm wrap around him and pull him against him. As he rested his hand against Blaine's chest he felt completely at ease, even with as wound up he was himself.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I more than enjoyed it." Blaine glanced down and couldn't help notice the state Sebastian was in. "And I think it's about time the feeling was mutual."


	20. Chapter 20

part 20

The next morning when they finally woke up neither of them wanted to move with as comfortable as they were. For the first time since they'd come home there wasn't nothing they had to do. "Is there any reason we need to get out of bed any time soon?" Sebastian asked as he glanced down at Blaine who was curled up against him.

"Except for the basic necessities, no." He replied while running his finger over the outline of Sebastian's abs. "And most of the party clean-up was done last night so the little that's left can wait."

"Good, because I'm too comfortable. And I can't think of a better way to spend our last day before heading back to school."

"Come to think of it, there is one thing I need to do?"

"What's that?"

"Some laundry. I could leave it for my mom and she wouldn't mind, but I don't necessarily want to have to explain all of the cum stained clothes."

"Good point. How about I make a deal with you?"

"Depends, what do you have in mind?"

"You get the laundry started while I make us breakfast."

"Wait, you can cook too?

"That I can. So is it a deal?"

"Absolutely."

After talking about food, they both realized they were hungry so they got out of bed and each pulled on a pair of shorts. "I'll meet you downstairs B." Sebastian said before giving Blaine a quick kiss and heading out the bedroom door.

By the time Blaine got downstairs and got laundry started Sebastian already had breakfast going. "Whatever it is you're making, it smells amazing." Blaine said as he took as seat near where Sebastian was standing near the stove. "What is it?"

"That would be a ham, spinach and cheddar frittata."

"Sounds good."

"Hopefully it tastes as good as it sounds." Blaine then looked over at the table that was explicably set.

"Was I really gone that long?"

"Long enough." Sebastian said just as he slid the pan into the oven. "It should be done in a minute or so, but then we need to wait about five minutes. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely." Blaine just watched as Sebastian took breakfast out of the oven and slid it onto a platter before putting some toast on and pouring some juice. After serving up their plates, Sebastian waited for Blaine to take his first bite before beginning. "Oh my god, this is amazing! You're definitely cooking more often." Blaine just watched as Sebastian he took his first bite, and couldn't help smile as he saw Sebastian actually blushing.

After they finished eating, Sebastian started to clean-up while Blaine went to check on the laundry he'd put in. If anyone saw them at that moment they'd laughed at how domestic they were being. When Blaine returned to the kitchen Sebastian was still doing the dishes. "Everything should be dry in about a half hour. So, if you don't mind I'd like to stay down here till then?""

"Works for me B. What do you want to do after it's done?"

"Your idea of spending the day in bed still sounds pretty appealing."

"And just what do you want to do in it?" The playful smirk on Sebastian's face didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Cute!"

"Can't fault me for trying."

"Never said it was out of the question. I was thinking we could grab some movies from the great room and watch'em."

"Sounds perfect. Oh, and I looked outside after I got down here and we did a much better job of cleaning up that I remembered."

"Good. So, are you going to share how you became such a great cook or is that a secret?"

"Lexi taught me. She thought I needed to be able to do more than just the basics in case there was ever a special someone that I wanted to cook for."

"Remind me to thank her because that was wonderful."

"I can do that."

"Has she taught Coop to cook yet?"

"That is a work in progress." Sebastian replied with a laugh.

Just as Sebastian was finishing up, Blaine's phone went off with a text alert. Blaine just smiled as he read the message. "Rachel is super sorry. Kurt found out about the party from one of her Dads." His phone went off again. "And she'd like to take us out next time we're in New York to make up for it."

"That's nice of her as it's totally not necessary."

"I know, but she won't take no as an answer. She's really not the total diva people think she is." Blaine told him as he texted Rachel back. Once Blaine was done they decided to put away the last few things outside so that once they went upstairs they wouldn't have to come down again till they got hungry. As Sebastian stacked the coolers to take back out to the garage Blaine just stared out into his backyard.

"Everything okay B?"

"Actually, it's more than okay." He then turned to start putting all the cushions away. "This might sound weird to say out loud, but I'm really happy that I didn't let myself get pulled into another fight with Kurt last night."

"Heck, I was glad to be a part of it. Anytime you need them these lips again they are ready, willing and able."

"That's something I'll definitely keep in mind."

When they finally got back inside the laundry was done, so Blaine tossed it all In the basket to take up with him before going to meet Sebastian in the great room. "Find anything yet?"

"A few. You guys have a got a crazy movie collection."

"That we do. We all have our favorites and rarely are they the same even though our interests are."

"Okay then, whose Disney collection?"

"That would be one of the things we all agree upon, even my Dad." Blaine then watched as Sebastian picked a few more movies off out of the cabinet. "We won't have time to watch them all."

"I know, but I figured if I got a big enough variety we wouldn't have to come back down again." Just as they were about to head upstairs the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting anyone?" Sebastian asked as he took the basket from Blaine and dropping the movies inside.

"No, but go ahead up and I'll be right there." After everything they'd been through Sebastian was a bit hesitant but trusted that if Blaine needed him he'd call. Surprisingly it was only about five minutes later when Blaine came walking into his room. "That was quick." Sebastian said as he finished folding the last of the clothes.

"It was just the guys coming to pick up the ramp. You know you didn't have to fold everything."

"Sorry, habit. So which movie do you want to start with?"

"Don't know as I haven't looked at what you grabbed. But why don't you just surprise me." Sebastian nodded and grabbed the pile of movies off the bed. While he went to put one in, Blaine straightened up the bed.

After Sebastian joined Blaine on the bed and they got comfortable, Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand before he could press play. "I think I want to change movies." Blaine then placed his other hand over Sebastian's.

"I'm sure whatever you chose is going to be great." The reassurance in Blaine's voice relaxed Sebastian enough that he moved his hand and sunk back into the pillows. No sooner did the movie start did Sebastian get the reaction he hoped it wouldn't as Blaine couldn't contain his laughter.

"Like I said, I'll change it." Blaine quickly took ahold of Sebastian's arm, stopping him from going anywhere.

"You're not doing anything." Blaine said while pressing pause. "I love this movie! I just never imagined you as a _Princess Bride_ kind of guy. Cooper and I drive our Mom crazy the way we quote this movie when we watch it."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" Blaine turned so he could look directly at Sebastian.

"I'd never do that to you Bas." And to prove his point, Blaine started to ramble off multiple quotes from the movie. "Does that make you feel better?" A smile came back to Sebastian's face as he nodded. And once they were comfortable again, Blaine pressed play. The first part of their little movie marathon was going off without a hitch as they laughed constantly.

Blaine was just about to get off the bed to grab the next one when both of their phones went off. The worry was evident on both of their faces as the past week the only time their phones went off basically in unison it had been bad news. As they reached for their phones and read their message the worry soon disappeared and was replaced by smiles. "Please tell me I wasn't the only one expecting it to be something to do with Kurt." Sebastian said as he placed his phone back on the nightstand.

"Not at all. Was totally thinking what the hell did he do now?"

"Yet it's just Thad asking if we were coming back to school tonight or early in the morning."

"So what is? Tonight or in the morning?"

"As much as I don't want to, we should probably go back tonight as the lacrosse team runs early each morning before classes start for the day." With that said, Blaine texted back saying that they'd be back late that evening. Once he was done, he headed to the pile of movies on the cabinet to pick out their next one. This type of day was exactly what they both needed.

"So, has anyone heard from him since his dramatics last night?" Santana asked before taking a sip of her coffee. When nobody answered she leaned forward onto the table. "Not to sound pessimistic, but that's not good." To which all of them agreed.

"Well, he's not taking my calls so someone else is going to have to try." Rachel told them. "According to his voicemail to me, I completely betrayed him by going to the party yesterday."

"Sam, do you think Mercedes would be willing to try and talk to him?" Artie asked.

"We can ask. But she's thankful she's missing all this. As she knows he's freaking out about the fact that Blaine is now with Seb. But I'll give her a call and ask anyway."

"And I'll call Quinn." Rachel added. "As I doubt he's going to talk to any of us since we were all there."

"He kept going on about the fact that Blaine was going to regret this as Thad and I took him out to his car last night." Puck told them all.

"Oh hell nah." Artie chimed in.

"Is Blaine and his prince going to be alright?" Brittany asked. "Because I like spending time with them."

"The sooner they get back to Dalton the happier I'll be." Rachel told the others before checking her watch. "I need to head for the airport, but please let me know how things turn out." To which they all agreed before giving her hugs goodbye.

"Does anyone know when they're heading back?" Sam asked.

"Let's find out." Santana said as she took her phone out and sent Blaine a text. "Here's hoping he's quick to respond."

"Who is it B?" Sebastian asked as he watched Blaine return a text as they watched _Sneakers_. "Santana. She wants to know when we're heading back to Dalton."

"Awww, is she planning on stopping by before going back to school?"

"Don't know, but I'll let her know we're here."

"So were the rest of you as surprised as I was with that kiss Blaine laid on Sebastian last night?" Tina asked. "It's definitely clear that he's happy with Sebastian. I never saw him kiss Kurt like that."

"Personally, I thought it was hot!" Santana responded. "And after spending the previous day with them, not surprised at all. Them being together just seems right, if you get what I mean." Just then Santana's phone went off. "They are currently at Blaine's house and are heading back to Dalton tonight."

"So basically, as long as Kurt doesn't completely flip out in the next eight hours or so everything should be good." Artie said.

It was just about nine o'clock when their last movie ended. "I still can't believe you chose _Beauty and the Beast _for our last movie." Blaine said to Sebastian as they packed up their backpacks.

"I thought it describes us well. Plus I knew you couldn't resist singing along."

"And just how does it describe us?" Blaine asked as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"You're beauty and I'm the beast." Sebastian smirked as he followed Blaine out of his room.

"You're so not a beast."

"Before you were a part of my life, yes I was and you know it's true."

"No you weren't. I saw you around Lexi. The persona you put on here was a wall to protect yourself."

"Fine, if that's how you see it." Sebastian said while opening the door to the garage.

"It is, so this subject is closed. No more referring to yourself as beast."

"You've got it Belle."

"Smartass." By this point they were both laughing as they got into Blaine's car. As Blaine waited for the garage door to go up completely Sebastian plugged in his IPod.

"Any preferences?"

"Nope." Blaine replied as he started to back out of the garage. They were about halfway down the driveway when they both lurched forward as Blaine slammed on the brakes and shouted. "What the Fuck?" Sebastian turned to look at Blaine whose eyes were locked on the rearview mirror.

"What's wrong B?"

"He's in the fucking driveway." Sebastian quickly turned in his seat and looked out the back window. There stood Kurt in front of his car, blocking the driveway. "This is ridiculous!" Blaine shouted out as he threw his car in park. "This needs to end." Blaine said he released his seatbelt.

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do. After all the recent crap, you're not dealing with him alone. Plus I've got some unfinished business with Hummel." The tone of Sebastian's voice let Blaine know there was no way he was going to be able to talk him out of going with him. When they got out of the car, they could both see the smirk on Kurt's face do to the glow of the taillights.

"You need to move Kurt." Blaine said as they walked towards him.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk…alone."

"Bas isn't going anywhere. Anything you want to talk about you can say in front of him."

"How quaint."

"What do you want Hummel?"

"I told you. I want to talk to Blaine."

"And I told you more than once; he's got nothing to say to you."

"Blaine, are you going to let him talk for you?"

"He's right Kurt. I've got nothing left to say to you."

"We can fix things Blaine. He's no good for you. You deserve so much better than the male slut here." Sebastian took a step towards Kurt, but Blaine grabbed ahold of his arm.

"There is nothing to fix Kurt as we're done. And Bas is very good for me. He doesn't expect me to be anything but me and supports me in anything I choose to do."

"I supported you."

"No you didn't. And, you owe Bas an apology."

"For what?" Kurt's tone was condescending.

"Calling him a slut."

"Sorry I can't. I call'em like I see'em. But if you don't like the word slut, how about whore?"

"I don't prefer either. Bas is neither of those things. Now, I'd really appreciate it if you'd move your car and leave. Bas and I need to get to Dalton."

"Shouldn't you have been there already? Oh, guess you needed to stay here to get one last quickie in before you're stuck in those dorms."

"You need to apologize to Blaine." Sebastian almost growled as he broke free from Blaine's grip and walked up to Kurt.

"For what?"

"Everything you've put him through, that's what you little shit!"

"Put him through. What about what he's put me through?"

"He's done nothing to you besides leave your ass because he wasn't happy anymore."

"Well, we could've worked things out if a slut like you wasn't waiting in the wings to swoop right in. So Sebastian, tell me. How long till you got him in bed?" Kurt could see Sebastian's hand forming into a fist. "I dare you."

"Bas don't, he's not worth it!" Sebastian turned his head and saw Blaine looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Gonna let Blaine tell you what you can do now. I thought you were tougher than that."

"He's right, you're not worth it. A little bitch like you would call the cops on me." Sebastian was turning to walk back to Blaine when he heard it.

"Coward."

"I don't think so. Do you really think I'm afraid of your ass? Come on now. You know I could hurt you. And Blaine's right, you're not worth the hassle. Now get that piece of crap you drive out of our way!"

"You're going to hurt him."

"No I'm not. Now leave."

"You've done it once before, what's to make now any different?"

"The only time he hurt me, it wasn't supposed to be me Kurt, and you know that." Blaine said as he walked up to them and stood next to Sebastian. "Now please, just stop this foolishness and leave. Stop bothering me as there's nothing to fix. We're done. I'm with Bas now, so please go." Blaine had just turned towards his car when he heard it. He immediately turned back to see Sebastian holding his jaw and Kurt shaking his hand.

"You just made a big mistake." Sebastian had just cocked back his arm when Blaine grabbed it, stopping him. Not a word was said between the two, but just the look in Blaine's eyes got Sebastian to lower his arm. "You're damn lucky he doesn't want to see me get arrested." Sebastian basically barked at a now cowering Kurt. "Now get the fuck out of here!" For the first time that night, Kurt didn't say anything as he scampered back to his car and quickly backed out of the driveway. Once Kurt was gone Sebastian pulled his arm from Blaine's grasp, the anger in Sebastian's eyes was evident. The next thing Sebastian felt was Blaine's thumb running over his lip which he already felt swelling.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blaine asked as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand and walked him back to the car.

"In a bit, I'd be better if you let me hit him."

"If you hit him, we'd be spending tonight at the police station, you know that?"

"It would be worth it after everything he said about you."

"The only thing he said that hurt me is the way he attacked you. His jealousy over you is disgusting." As Blaine spoke he watched as Sebastian ran his tongue over his lip. "Punching you as you were turning away was a cheap shot."

"Would you expect less? He knows if I saw it coming I could've stopped it." Sebastian said as they got into the car. "I just can't believe he got me well enough to split my lip." Before starting the car Blaine turned to face Sebastian.

"I'm so sorry for all this Bas. I knew he'd take it badly, I just didn't think it would be to this extent."

"It's okay B. No one can ever expect a reaction like this but it happens more often than not. His anger is just being spurred on by us being together. I can deal with it as long as you can."

"Are you sure?"

"Blaine, there is nothing he can do that would ever make me want to change my mind about us, honest." Sebastian's voice was soft as he slid his hand into Blaine's interlacing their fingers.

"Me either." Blaine then leaned over enough to kiss Sebastian gently as his lip was most definitely swollen now. He then released Sebastian's hand just long enough to turn the car on before returning his hand to Sebastian's.

The drive to Dalton went relatively quickly and soon Blaine was pulling into the parking lot. Before grabbing their bags from the back Sebastian leaned over and kissed Blaine, flinching slightly at the contact. "Ready to do this killer?"

"Let the school year begin."

****

Well, this is the end of the first part. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. Their continuing journey once school starts continues tomorrow.


End file.
